


Reflection

by HappytheExceed



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dead People, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt Jim, Hurt/Comfort, Lost and Found, Paralysis, Recovery, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Suspense, Tarsus IV, suicidal Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 61,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappytheExceed/pseuds/HappytheExceed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Sequel to Similarities. The mission on Terra had ended with the Enterprise rescuing up survivors from Terra & returning them to where they belong. Among the survivors, one of them is someone they missed the most. Even though they had finally found him, can he find himself & his way back to them, his family: his crew? COMPLETED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birth

**Author's Note:**

> It had been a while since my last Star Trek fanfiction, Similarities and here comes the sequel which I had written a few chapters before Similarities were written. Thanks to Similarities I'm able to develop the relationship between Dr. McCoy and Dr. Marcus which otherwise can't be done in this fic.
> 
> The setting of this story is inspired by "It Goes On" by Penn Flinn where Jim is dead and the rest of the crew went on a journey to fulfill his dream to go on their five-years mission, to tell the stories of their adventures, and to boldly go where no one had gone before.
> 
> This fic and "Similarities" were also inspired by this fanvideo, "Dirt in my Eyes" (http://youtu.be/qpH0hSTHkQo). It suits Jim nicely. I can't stop listening to the song or watch the video when I wrote my fic. 
> 
> Yes, I had so much doubt in my writing so much that I don't dare to post until now. Thank you Starsinger for the beta and a friend for giving me ideas on my summary, helping me out and encouraging me to post. I'm sorry for dragging this for so long.
> 
> Reviews are greatly appreciated. You never know that a review can become an idea in plot development.
> 
> Star Trek is not mine.

**Chapter 1: Birth**

"Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Her five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before."

The Enterprise was on their on-going five years mission. The crew busied themselves with their positions dutifully.

A lady in red shirt with her hair tied in ponytail came through from some place walk through the corridor before heading in the turbolift where she was taken upstairs to where the bridge was located. She headed straight to the centre of the bridge where the captain chair was.

"Captain, the observation deck is ready," the lady called out to the person on the chair. A person with a pair of pointed ears turned to her direction.

"Thank you for the hard work, Lieutenant," Spock thanked his subordinate who was also his girlfriend, Uhura, for her effort. Nyota Uhura gave him a small smile before returning to her position. Spock stood up straight and headed to the turbolift. The door of the lift opened up to a corridor of white. He headed straight to the sickbay.

"Damn it! Hobgoblin! I'm a doctor, not your butler. Can't you see that I'm busy?" the man in blue yelled, seemingly knowing who had come in despite having his back face him while he was washing his hands. He never bothered with the etiquette despite their difference in rank when comes to Spock. Spock only came here when he had something he wanted him to do. A blonde lady in blue came over to the man.

"Doctor, I had him cleaned up." She held up a new born baby who had been fidgeting around after all the crying since he was being opened up to a brand new world.

"Thank you, Carol," the man known as McCoy smiled brightly. He picked up the baby from the lady.

It was a baby born thanks to the blossoming of love between the crew onboard the ship. It was something inevitable especially they were on a long journey. The sickbay was equipped for that for their five-year mission. It was something important to the crew other than all the unexpected adventure they might have on their journey. During the long journey, they would have a home to return to and Enterprise was their home, the crews of the Enterprise were their family.

Spock observed the interaction between McCoy and Carol with the baby. It reminded him of a beautiful dream where his mother, Amanda had him in her arms and she had Sarek, his father, with her. They looked like a family. McCoy headed to the biobed where the mother was resting and handed the baby to her.

"Have you decided on his name?" McCoy asked the female Ensign who was under Uhura's command. The man in red shirt from the Engineering was grinning from ear to ear.

"Dear, let's call him Gerard," the man sat on the bed kissed his wife tickling with their newborn in the bed lovingly.

Spock gave a small smile but kept it as soon as someone had his eyes on him. McCoy smirked.

"Finally, our hobgoblin Captain is smiling," he commented. Spock flushed green and kept his arms on his back acting oblivious. He ignored the comment and approached the couple who were caught in surprise as they bowed and greeted him.

"Captain," Spock nodded in response.

"Congratulations!" he took a glimpse on the new born on the arms of the female Ensign. "May I?" Spock wanted to have a good view of the baby.

"Of course, sir!" the man handed his baby to Spock. Spock smiled at the new life who seemed to be giggling away probably curious of his pointed ears as he tried to reach for his ears. Little did they expect that the baby peed on Spock right in his face all a sudden.

"Sorry, Captain," the man took the baby back from him to clean up as the baby cried. Spock remained emotionless despite his face being covered by the urine. McCoy turned away trying to contain his laughter while Carol covered her mouth. Uhura, Chekov, Sulu and even Scotty, who left his job to Riley, came by to join in the fun and they were shocked to see the same scene McCoy tried not to laugh about.

Uhura came over to hug her colleague, congratulating her finding her own happiness and building her own family. They hung around a while before going back to their other business.

"Sir, we will be waiting for you at the observation deck." Sulu reported trying to look away as Spock wiped the urine off his face. The group waved to Spock, McCoy and Carol before heading off.

"I will go and help them. See you later," Carol cleared her stuff upon realizing the date today. She gave a small peck on McCoy's cheek and ran off.

"I came to tell you that," Spock said after washing his face on the sink.

"Of course I remember what day it is today." McCoy turned and smiled at the couple before giving out his orders.

"M'Benga, I leave the rest to you."

* * *

He followed his Captain to the observation deck where the senior crew was gathered, sitting around the deck. It was dark. The crew planned to star gaze which their former Captain had always liked to do alone. He would always be missed.

1.25 years had passed since the start of their mission and 1.35 years since Spock was promoted to the position of the Captain of the Enterprise and Hikaru Sulu as his First Officer. It had been 2 years since their former Captain, James T. Kirk passed away under the stars after succumbing to the side effects of Khan's blood and this day was the anniversary of his passing.

"He was smiling when he breathed his last," McCoy recalled how beautiful the sky was that night before Jim closed his eyes falling asleep peacefully under the starry sky. Everyone was listening attentively as this was the first time McCoy finally talked about Jim's passing. No one had the heart to visit Jim one more time in the hospital before he left them once more. Even so, they were loyal to Jim and they were determined to see through his dream of undertaking the five years mission. Through their eyes, they would see, they would narrate their adventure to Jim wherever he was in the stars. They believed that Jim would be happy to know.

"Jim, are you able to see us from the stars?" McCoy smiled as he looking up to the blinking stars outside the deck.

In the dark, despite Spock trying to hide it, he had teared up. He wished that Jim could be here, here to command them and lead them through the five year mission. With Jim dead, he would never get to know what he was meant to learn about the friendship him and Jim had to discover like his other counterpart had.

He recalled his elder self looking away in sadness when he learnt about Jim's passing from him.

Come to think of it, the Enterprise will be meeting up with him in 24.56 hours time fetching him from his diplomatic engagement to his next destination since the ship is en route.

Chekov was tapping on the PADD frantically as some incoming signals were detected, hinting at an occurrence of a supernova nearby.

"A star is born nearby!" He exclaimed excitedly. The crew looked out of the observation deck in awe as the ship dropped out of warp at Spock's order. They were to keep a distance from the supernova in case they were caught in it.

It was a beautiful sight to see a star eventually forming in the galaxy. Carol watched attentively in awe while McCoy placed his arm over her shoulder and held her close against his body. Uhura leaned on Spock's shoulder pulling his arm over her. Chekov jumped around in excitement with Scotty while Sulu smiled to himself. It was a beautiful sight.

It was after a while they realized that it was not a star which was formed but a planet.

* * *

The Supernova that occurred had revealed a ruined planet which separated from the planet system before the Enterprise. Being explorers, Spock ordered a scanning on the planet which did not exist in their record. Feeling assured that the planet seemed safe, he sent an away party to survey the planet.

Other than the empty terrain with no life except for plants, all they could find was a grave and a set of remains which was skeleton of something near to human. Spock ordered a forensic anthropology study, which, as usual, incurred the wrath of the Chief Medical Officer when the crew carried in a body bag which revealed the skeleton.

"Damn it man! I'm a doctor not a forensic anthropologist!"

* * *

On another planet not far from the Enterprise, somewhere in the dark, a man in his sixties was observing. Many screens with many happenings in many places appeared before him. One present scene showed an image of the doctor nagging at his Captain about his funny order to "dissect" a man long dead when he was supposed to be a doctor.

"That is just like my old friends back in my time," the man laughed and commented.

At the same time, he conversed with an ambassador of the New Vulcan, Ambassador Spock who was attempting to forge a diplomatic relation with the planet he was taking care of, on diplomatic issues. Glancing at the two screens of the Sickbay of the Enterprise and the blue planet, he had decided as he responded to the ambassador request for a visit, "Let's meet up, my old friend. I don't believe in the no-win scenario. Let's fix this."

He turned to his back to face an unknown individual who was staring at him with blank eyes not answering to his comment; the elderly man decided would put the chess pieces to good use. A purring was heard somewhere in the corner of the room.


	2. Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of now, plot will be moving slowly in the beginning and it will start to pick up later. Stay tune and prepare to be surprised later on.
> 
> I will like to thank Starsinger for the beta.
> 
> Star Trek is not mine.

**Chapter 2: Friend**

"I estimate from the condition of this skeleton that he has been dead for more than ten years. It might be illogical to say this but judging from the belongings he has, he came from the future," Doctor McCoy moved and shared with Captain Spock his findings and the man's belongings.

"I would have rejected this idea if it wasn't for the existence of another hobgoblin from the future," the doctor started to remove his gloves and clean up his equipment. He moved over to the computer and started recreating the facial feature from the skeletal remains. A superimposed photo of a blonde man in his sixties was generated. McCoy folded his arms.

"Fascinating," Spock commented. "The planet is known as Veridian III. Signs from the planet's geographical nature showed that a huge battle had occurred over there and a ship was destroyed. This is a hypothesis considering that all evidences of the ship were removed. All landing party had discovered was one huge hole in the centre of a plain."

"How can a planet be transferred from the future and without the rest of the planetary system?" Carol enquired taking down notes. She was helping out with McCoy analysis. How Ambassador Spock came from the future was not publicized.

"We are aware of the fact that Ambassador Spock and Nero came through the black hole. It's logical to say that Veridian III could have too." Spock highlighted. McCoy understood and he continued with his deduction.

"This man was from Starfleet. From his belongings, I surmise that he is a Captain. Do you think Ambassador Spock will be able to enlighten us of this guy's identity?" McCoy pointed at the picture on the screen and stopped. He found this guy awfully familiar but he was unable to point out what was it.

"It is the eyes. Dr. McCoy," Ambassador Spock led by Sulu popped over. They had picked up the ambassador 20.63 minutes ago. He gasped at the photo. Spock took note of his reaction despite his attempt to hide it. He turned to the photo on the screen and to the skeleton keeping mum of his realisation.

"Do you really know him?" McCoy asked carefully. Spock Prime paused a bit before he replied reminded by his regret.

"Yes. If there is anyone who will haunt me down even if I disappear, it will be him." His voice trembled.

"Doctor McCoy, let us discuss the findings over in my office. I believe the ambassador will want to have a word with his friend," Spock had already figured out the identity of the skeleton. He hated to admit it. A blonde with bright blue eyes flashed through his mind when McCoy first flashed the picture on screen.

"Friend. Right!" McCoy wanted to criticize the use of his word but stopped himself when he too noticed the elder Vulcan's reaction.

"Come on, let's go." Carol pushing her boyfriend along.

Spock Prime nodded at Sulu who got his hint to leave him alone.

As soon as the group left, the elder man broke down in tears. Never did he expect that he would reunite with his old friend in this manner.

"The truth is, I missed you, my old friend" he said as he stood before the skeleton.

* * *

Spock looked out to the space from the observation deck waiting for the arrival of his elder counterpart.

"It would seem that we are, as the humans imply, in the same boat. I admit I was emotionally compromised."

"Is he really?"

"Yes." Spock looked away from his counterpart. He did not know what else to say. The elder Vulcan gave him a pat on his back.

"You are doing great! I am sure your Jim would be glad to see that."

"I always thought I can lock my emotion away. As time goes by, I realised I cannot. I can no longer suppress my emotions. More even so when Jim…" the younger Spock confessed. "I miss him."

"Do not worry about it. That is what is to be human. Embrace it. Consider it as a gift to be able to experience the best of both worlds. It will certainly help you in your endeavors. Jim would be proud of you."

Spock understood that he should be the one consoling elder Spock but he was being consoled instead. After more than a year of working with Dr McCoy and putting up with his temper, interaction with the crews of the Enterprise, he learnt a lot about human emotion but did not fight to reject it.

"Do not worry about it. I am alright. Remember, I have lived a far longer life. I can handle it better than you know. May I request how I want to deal with my friend's remain, Captain Spock."

* * *

McCoy was mocking the fact that he had to pop the skeleton into a torpedo and had their Chief Engineer, Montgomery Scott to fire it via transwarp beam.

"How many times must I tell you, I'm a doctor, not a torpedo technician, damn it!"

He was shocked by the time he headed back to the bed where the skeleton laid. Not just him, Spock, Carol, Scotty, they had witnessed that the skeleton had vanished without a trace, beamed away right in front of their eyes.

"Oh my g..." Scotty exclaimed at the sight. Not even he was able to lock on to the source which initiated the transfer of the skeleton.

Minutes later, he was seen busy running about shouting orders. He was really bothered by the missing skeleton which disappeared for no reason.

"Get down here!" Scotty suddenly faced the direction of the ledge and shouted. As usual his very good friend, Keenser annoyed him in purpose. They were really good friends. Scotty noticed he was holding his PADD. So that was the reason why he annoyed him in the first place by sitting in areas he disapproved.

* * *

At the same time.

"We have reached the planet "Terra"." Uhura announced.

"Thank you," Spock Prime smiled as Chekov beamed him off to the planet where he would meet the ambassador of the "Terra". "Terra" was off the radar from the Federation it seemed. Ambassador Spock had some reservation but weighing the pros and cons, he decided that he should meet him.

The Enterprise would orbit around the planet like the satellite as they awaited the return of Ambassador Spock in order not to break Prime Directive.

* * *

The blonde man in his sixties smiled as he heard the footstep approaching him. He could sense who it was even though he had his back to him.

"Greeting, my old friend. I have been waiting. I'm glad you could come." The man turned to his friend with his trademark smile his friend would never forget.

Ambassador Spock nodded. "I should have expected this, my old friend," if time travel could happen, he would not be surprised to come to meet face-to-face with his best friend, James T. Kirk and on top of that, the Jim he knew from his world.

* * *

The Enterprise was ordered to wait for the return of Ambassador Spock. It was the responsibility of Scotty to make sure their systems and engines were running smoothly during this period of "free" time.

Scotty started his usual lecture with Keenser on why he should return his PADD to him when he was summoned to the bridge.

"Give it back to me!" his poor buddy finally relented after he punched him on his head. "Ouch!" he exclaimed.

"Serves you right!" Riley was laughing at one corner enjoying their interaction and not long after, they were summoned to the bridge.

Scotty ran out of the turbolift to the bridge to see the bridge crews discussing about the "Terra".

"Holy shit! What is this?" A screen of showing the range lively major cities to the safari were blown up big catching Scotty by surprise.

"The Terra," Uhura answered.

"What the hell? Isn't that our Earth?" McCoy exclaimed. He was also called up to the bridge together with his girlfriend, Carol.

"Technically it resembled our Earth in most of the areas except that they have no Starfleet and there is no Starship. All the inhabitants there at most star gazing with a tool formally known as telescopes," their Vulcan Captain commented after going through all the specification of the "Terra" with Chekov.

"Does that mean…" Scotty had an idea of what their Captain intended to do. Spock managed a small smirk whenever someone managed to read his mind. McCoy pretended he did not notice that. He smiled and Carol tickled him when she noticed what he had noticed.

_"To explore the planet, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before!"_

 


	3. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading this fic of mine despite my not-so-colourful-writing. I really appreciate it. Thank you for following, faving and reviewing my fic.
> 
> This fic was an experiment of mine. I'm not quite sure if it works. This chapter will introduce the planet Terra and the "inhabitants". One of the reviewer had actually sort of guessed what kind of "inhabitant" the planet comprises. Nice guess.
> 
> Thank you Starsinger for the beta and advices as always.
> 
> Please feel free to review. It's fun for us writers to read reviews and sometimes we just get inspiration from it.

**Chapter 3: Meeting**

The group took turns to beam down to survey the planet. They still had around 6.352 hours before Ambassador Spock's return. In fact he had expressed his concern about the ambassador he was meeting, and decided to extend his stay.

Scotty volunteered to stay back claiming that he needed to fix everything before going down himself to look for sandwich if he ever found the time. Chekov offered to stay behind to relieve Riley of his job and to help Scotty, and Sulu would stay behind to hold the Conn. It was a well-known fact that he loved to hold the Conn, but he was oblivious to it even though most of the crew already knew.

So they were left with two couples strolling down the street as though they were having shore leave.

Initially they had qualms of trying out food from an unknown planet, but the scenery, people, food, everything resembled to what they had back on Earth.

Carol took a bite from McCoy's ice-cream on purpose.

"Hey!" McCoy complained. Carol suck out a tongue teasingly and her boyfriend sighed in reluctance. Uhura laughed tugging her own boyfriend by his arms.

They all blended in to the crowd without noticing. It had been a year since they left the Earth. They had somehow missed the time when they could relax.

They headed to the beach. McCoy ran off to go surfing. He was secretly in love with the sea sport but he had no chance to visit the beach since he got a divorce and enlisting into Star Fleet. Carol was enjoying the breeze watching Uhura join the doctor in the sport.

"Aren't you going with them, Captain?" Carol inquired observing the Vulcan while sitting beside the Captain who was reading off his PADD on the beach. Carol was sun tanning in her bikini.

"Vulcans do not have fun," his answer earned him a splash of water on his face from the incoming doctor with a pail of seawater.

"Don't bullshit about this," McCoy teased standing straight in front of the pair. "Unless you are trying to get fresh with my woman." McCoy commented playfully while eyeing the beautiful and sexy blonde. Well, Carol was nothing like his ex-wife. He couldn't imagine another nasty divorce if they ended up together considering what their chemistry was like.

"Stop it! Leonard. You looked as if you are going to get a nosebleed anytime. Please be reminded that Spock has always been mine all along and he is faithful to me," Uhura commented sarcastically. He was expected to, just like any other guy. Uhura too was in a bikini but Spock on the other hand, was too engrossed with his work to even notice. Well, he did notice her.

"You look beautiful, Nyota." Spock finally commented as his face flushed green.

"I will make sure I hypo any other guy who ever tried to lay his eyes on my woman and blind him," McCoy joked and he couldn't take his eyes off Carol.

"I agree with the doctor," The Vulcan added nonchalantly with his eyes on Uhura.

Carol just shrugged their comments off. She looked at Uhura who smiled at her shrugging her shoulders as well. Carol was curious how McCoy would react if he ever knew that his best friend, Jim, had ever seen her in her undies two years ago when Jim asked her for help with the torpedoes her late father had given him.

And of course never did the men know Uhura had a similar encounter with Jim when she threw him out of her dorm after finding him hiding under the bed back in the academy.

* * *

After all the fun, the couples returned to the ship. Awaiting them were the awkward faces of Scotty and Chekov standing in front of the transporter pad receiving the group.

"Keptin, Ambassador Spock had been vaiting in ze guest quarters," Chekov reported.

"I'll be right there," Spock replied. "Sir, we have a guest. He is the Ambassador of the 'Terra' who was brought onboard by Ambassador Spock and Mr Sulu is currently with them and..." Scotty hesitated before continuing, "I think all of you will like to see that."

The group of four headed to the guest quarters and all of them without exception had a stunned expression upon laying their eyes on the man who had come onboard with Ambassador Spock.

He was the same man whom the computer had recreated an image of and the owner of the skeleton which vanished without a trace.

"Isn't that your counterpart, Spock?" The man exclaimed upon laying his eyes on the younger Vulcan who was stunned speechless especially he knew who the man was. He almost called out to him.

_"Captain?"_

_"Captain?"_  Spock almost blurted out. This man was indeed older than the counterpart he knew and his eyes were of different colour. Of course none of the crew would have recognised him like they did with Ambassador Spock.

"You must be Spock," the blonde man held his hand out for a handshake. The younger Vulcan was too stunned to react.

"What are you doing?" McCoy nudged his friend. "Handshake!" Spock was took his hand as soon as he realised he was in daze.

"Oh! You must be Bones!" The man grabbed him by his shoulders startling the doctor. "You looked so young!" the man exclaimed.

"Excuse me sir! I don't believe we have met before and I don't think you should address me by Bones," McCoy responded, seemingly annoyed by the elder man's gesture. The only person who could call him "Bones" was Jim and no one else. Not even his current green-blooded Captain who often called him by that on purpose in an attempt to piss him off with a small smirk on his face. The elder man seemed to have noticed his inappropriate action.

"I apologise," the man said. Ambassador Spock walked over to introduce them to one another.

"He is the Ambassador of 'Terra', James," Elder Spock turned to his younger counterpart and turned his head back to the ambassador. "You know him already; he is Spock of this timeline and beside him is Nyota Uhura. The doctor right in front of you is Leonard McCoy and the lady beside him is Dr Carol Marcus."

The man looked surprised being introduced to the blonde beside the doctor. Ambassador Spock noticed his reaction added, "She is Dr McCoy's girlfriend, by the way."

"Carol. Long time no see. I didn't expect you to be part of the family in this timeline."

"It's great to have a family," Carol replied.

The man nodded in disappointment seeing how McCoy had his arms over his girlfriend's shoulder protectively. To be honest, McCoy felt really uneasy around this guy to the extent that he readied his hypo in his pocket.

"Doctor, don't worry about him. He means no harm," Ambassador Spock assured the doctor patting him on his shoulder. Ambassador James laughed. "He is just like the Bones we knew. A protective mother hen," the elder Vulcan gave him a glare signaling him to tone down his manner. The ambassador was just trying to lighten up the atmosphere but he failed badly turning them all confused and defensive.

"I'm sorry, Spock," the man drooped his head for a moment and looked around before asking, "Where is the Captain?" Ambassador Spock face palmed. His friend was still a joker at times but he had gone too far which he didn't expect. Perhaps, it was due to the lapse of time since they had last met.

"I'm glad that we didn't mess with him," Scotty crept beside Sulu who had already turned pale.

"I'm afraid he already did."

"Jokes aside. Ambassador James actually came here with a request for Enterprise." Ambassador Spock began after introducing him to Spock as the Captain. He wanted to meet all of the senior crew, McCoy, Scotty, Sulu, Uhura, Carol, Chekov and Riley.

"I would like you to save the 'Terra'," The group gasped in unison. Spock shook his head.

"That is not our responsibility." Spock answered calmly despite being puzzled of the request. Ambassador Spock should know that. "Terra" was not part of the Federation and from their observation, prime directive applied to them. They shall not interfere in their ways of lives.

"Isn't it part of your objective for the five-year mission?" Ambassador James questioned. Spock eyed him carefully as this man was not be messed with logically. He was smart, brilliant and obviously a veteran when came to negotiation. That was something not even he had as much experience as compared to him at the moment. This man knew the Enterprise well and he had captained it for far longer than his younger counterpart ever did.

McCoy wanted to voice his opinion but was stopped by Spock who shook his head, "Doctor, I believe we should listen to what the Ambassador has to say before coming to our own conclusions. Maintaining good diplomatic relations with other planets is part of our mission. This planet has been fascinating so far," McCoy heaved a sigh in defeat. That man was just too suspicious.

"Aye, Captain."

"Terra is another Earth which is why it resembles the Earth you are staying on. The difference is…"

"The people." Uhura answered. "From our brief interaction with the people earlier, they seemed to be contented. Contented in everything they are doing and their lives."

"You're right, Lt Uhura," Ambassador James was impressed. Even in this timeline, his crew was already well equipped. They had already checked the planet out.

"Yes, I noticed that they are not showing very much of their emotions," Carol was trying to describe her impression of the people on the "Terra".

"It was because their ways of lives were already preset before they appeared here. There is no choice, no free will and people are content with it. Their talent, their skills are being utilised to the maximum."

"Isn't that considered as a paradise?" McCoy asked folding his arms.

"No stress. Doing something one is good at," Scotty laughed patting on the doctor's shoulder.

"No punishment since no one will make mistake here." Sulu added.

"The world is peaceful," Riley glanced at the blue planet.

"If so, why will this world need to be saved? There is no conflict no war since everybody path was decided and the people are happy with it," Carol inquired.

"Because of the flaw of this universe. Let me arrange something and you will understand, Carol," the Ambassador offered. "I shall explain further after this."

* * *

The next day, Carol and McCoy beamed down to the "Terra" surface to meet up with the ambassador. McCoy felt uneasy to leave Carol to meet up with the fishy guy so he decided to accompany her.

The man looked at Carol sentimentally and did not forget to flirt a little just to tease the ever paranoid McCoy, "We would have been husband and wife if only the you of my timeline was like you. Unfortunately, fate had not been kind to us in this timeline according to Spock and I am sorry about that," Carol was confused once more but nodded anyway. McCoy was obviously, annoyed trying to get his girlfriend away from him.

"I'm arranging you to meet someone. I must warn you. Don't get worked up. This is a kind of meet-up that only I, the ambassador, have the power to set up."

The pair was led towards the visitor room.

"Seems like we are visiting a prison. But wait! Isn't this a world without crimes, Ambassador?" McCoy asked eyeing him suspiciously. Ambassador James smirked. He patted him on his shoulder.

"This is where you will be surprised. Come on, Bones, it will be fun!" McCoy wanted to protest, but he stopped thought he saw a young man with clear blue eyes overlapping with him.

_"I must be imagining things?"_ He thought to himself.

"That is not fun at all," he exclaimed as he saw the guards brought someone whom they found familiar and sat him face-to-face with them. That was when McCoy's face turned as white as a sheet. His girlfriend who sat beside him covered her mouth as her emotions overwhelmed her.

"Father," she cried. The thought-to-be-dead Admiral Marcus who looked worn out stared face-to-face with them.

"Carol." He acknowledged his daughter.


	4. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how far my idea will go considering I'm done with the main plot of this story as of today. A certain character readers are looking forward to will make his appearance in this chapter.
> 
> As usual, thank you Starsinger for taking the time to beta them.
> 
> This is the shortest chapter I had written for Reflection. The rest is going to be longer. Appreciate your support. Please read and review m(_ _)m.

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

"Bull shit!" McCoy muttered, mirroring how his best friend would have reacted if he came face-to-face with the thought-to-be-dead Admiral Marcus. Carol who was beside him was unable to control her overwhelming emotions. She covered her mouth as tears rolled down her cheek.

"Carol, I never thought I will see you again," the man looked a lot older and worn-out than when Carol last saw him on the Vengeance said.

* * *

"I wonder what kind of meeting the Ambassador is setting up with Carol. Is she going to be ok?" Uhura was curious. They barely knew the ambassador and they did not suppose they knew much about the mission they were taking after all.

"Doctor McCoy is with her. With Ambassador Spock's assurance, I am sure they will be fine," Spock and Uhura took a stroll near the building where the meeting was held. At McCoy's request, they were there to stand-by in case of an emergency. That was just what the doctor would typically do.

"You should have sent Sulu down instead," Uhura said. Despite saying that she was glad that Spock was accompanying her despite having loads of work waiting for him back at the Enterprise.

"Does Nyota disagree of my decision to accompany you?" Spock asked nonchalantly causing his girlfriend to blush madly.

"It's not that. I'm happy."

"I thought so."

The couple was having a walk in the park. Uhura had her head on Spock's shoulder while having her arms over his arm. Looking at the people strolling down to their respective destinations, Uhura could not help but wonder.

"I didn't realise these people are devoid of emotion. They are human yet they are probably more Vulcan than you, Spock. They are content. Everything throughout their lives had been pre-determined. I wonder if that is happiness. Humans tend to worry about the unknown and indecisive."

"I do not know Nyota. I believe doing what one is good at the same time able to contribute to the society will make one happy. It is a simple yet complicated logic."

"Are you happy with what you are doing?"

"I don't know. I'm a Science officer. Given a choice, I will like to stay in the Science lab However, in view that the needs of many outweigh the need of the few, I chose the chair. As much as possible, I want to keep the crew together".

"Like a family."

"I believe you are implying that I'm the father and you will be the…" Spock stopped short as he saw a beautiful lady with a flowery scarf around her head passed him by.

"Mother!" He finished while keeping his eyes on the lady before him.

"Spock?" Uhura noticed his sudden change of reaction. The lady in question seemed to have reacted to Spock's calling. She paused and gradually turned to the couple's direction. Spock was right; she looked exactly like his mother. The lady scanned the couple for a while before approaching them.

"Come with me," she whispered and dragged Spock somewhere to his bewilderment with Uhura following them.

* * *

Carol was seen crying on McCoy's arms on the bench in the park. McCoy rubbed her back and allowed her to cry.

_"Where the hell is the hobgoblin? I thought I asked him to wait for us,"_  he wondered. McCoy wanted to inform his Captain first-hand of the situation. He could not believe that they had met the thought-to-be-dead Admiral Marcus. Admiral Marcus had actually apologized, his deed against Carol and the crew of the Enterprise. He requested McCoy to take care of his daughter as soon as he learnt that they had become an item.

"Can we save my father?" Carol wiped her tears and asked McCoy. McCoy narrowed his eyes. He didn't know how he should answer the question but deep down he knew that the fishy guy might know. What was the purpose for that man to arrange this meeting anyway? They were told that the Ambassador would explain after that.

"I'm sure that guy will have answers to that," McCoy replied handing Carol a tissue. "Meanwhile, where the hell is our hobgoblin and Uhura?" he complained as his girlfriend laughed at his constant whining. McCoy blushed in embarrassment.

"Come on. Let's take a walk. Captain Spock and Uhura may be lost in the crowd," Carol stood up and pulled her boyfriend. "Come on!" Carol turned her eyes into the midst of the crowd when she gasped all the sudden as she thought she saw someone familiar.

"I think I saw the Captain," she muttered as she saw a familiar blond guy walking in the crowd.

"Where?" McCoy looked at the direction she pointed. "I didn't see that pointed-ear bastard."

"There! That guy over there!" Carol moved forward squeezing through the crowd with McCoy following closely behind.

McCoy wondered how much time had passed before he got to breathe. They finally approached the opening to realise someone was waiting for him.

"Captain?" Carol greeted him. She had lost the guy somewhere before she realised it. Standing before them was Spock.

"What the hell? We were looking for you in the crowd and there you are," McCoy complained. "You looked like you had seen a ghost like I did," McCoy commented flipping out his tricorder and scanned the Vulcan.

"I did, Doctor." Spock answered. Uhura walked over and nodded.

"Did you see someone you know on the way here?" Carol asked trying her luck. She decided that it must be her imagination after her meeting with her father.

_"That couldn't be..."_  She thought.

"Yes, his mother." Uhura answered hesitantly unable to believe their encounter earlier. "What about you? Did you end up meeting the president of Terra?"

"No, she met her father. I think I must be running a fever," McCoy replied in annoyance.

"Admiral Marcus?" Uhura asked carefully. Carol nodded her head.

"I believe there is a need for discussion with Ambassador James," Spock decided still digesting what was being told to him by Amanda Grayson, his thought-to-be-dead mother.

* * *

"So you guys had a fruitful trip it seems," Ambassador James was feeding a tribble nonchalantly in the quarters lent to him on the Enterprise.

"Yes. It is illogical it seems. My mother is dead and yet she is right in front of me. Can you explain what is going on?" Spock questioned. "I understand that you arranged Dr Marcus to meet up with Admiral Marcus who was thought to have died."

"It is easier for me to explain now. Gather your crew and I shall explain, Spock."

* * *

***Terra***

"I'm home." A voice ranged in the house.

"You are back, son!" Another male voice chirped." Take your bath and dinner will be ready soon.

"Yes, Dad!"

A young man with dirty blonde hair at his twenties threw his back pack on the ground. He fell on his bed on his back in tiredness. The day's lecture was boring to him. He sighed. Nothing interesting happened as usual and he felt restless. He raised his hand to the air and stared at it. He often wondered if he was meant to be doing what he was doing at the moment. Something was missing but he could not point out what it was.

Not long ago, he woke up and found himself here. He was issued his identity and his profession. His life was plotted for him. Right now, he would need to go through the university and after that he would be assigned somewhere where his technical expertise for engineering would be put into use. He often wondered is engineering right for him? Or was he meant for something more.

He stood up and grabbed a set of clean clothing and headed to the washroom. He looked himself in the mirror. Even though he looked charming enough to make all the girls in the class to swoon over him, he found himself uninterested in any of the girls. They looked plain dead to him. None of them came to him right from their hearts.

The young man proceeded with his daily routine. He introduced himself in the mirror.

"My name is James Tiberius Kirk. I'm an engineering student of the University of Terra (SF branch)."


	5. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter to be posted today. 
> 
> I will like to build a story about the Perfect World. How will it be like for one who had everything planned out for throughout his/her life? Will you like it?
> 
> As usual, I will like to thank Starsinger for the beta and thanks to the readers who had reviewed. Appreciate your support.

**Chapter 5: Encounter**

"Is there a reason why I must don an outfit like this and run about in the street?" McCoy asked raising his eye brow feeling hot and sweaty in the shade. "Are you sure you can run like this at your advanced age. You know you can be in two places at one time and why is he who is obviously more capable in running staying back on the ship while you are running with me? Speaking of running, Chekov would be a better person," McCoy raised his suspicions. This had to be one of the most ridiculous missions he had undertaken other than Nibiru when he had to run away from the Nibirans and jump into the ocean to get away.

"As you know, since we do not have much stamina, we were selected for this mission," the scene zoomed out from inside to the outside with two rabbit mascots running clumsily in the streets.

"This is an order. Just do your job. Don't think I can't do this. I just ran a full 45km just recently in our annual Vulcan marathon on new Vulcan and I finished it. I could show you my finisher medal if you want. Ambassador James wanted Captain Spock to learn something during the mission. Mr. Chekov is standing by for coordinates. Besides, we are not the only pair running," at the other corner, Scotty was heard panting loudly while running with Sulu. Sulu was the one obviously with the best stamina than any of them and there were good reasons for it.

Chekov cringed at the loud breaths Scotty was taking, "Don't you zink Mr. Riley vould be a better person for zis mission?" he asked Uhura who smiled apologetically.

Carol was standing by in an arcade while Ambassador James was watching from the rooftop giving out orders and looking around with binoculars.

"I'm a doctor not an entertainer!" the two of them stopped to pose for a picture with a pair of incoming onlookers.

"I am sure your daughter will love it. You want a photo with me for her?" Ambassador Spock suggested for the fun of it. Ambassador Spock could not see through the rabbit head but McCoy was glaring at him while blushing in embarrassment. He wondered how much his Joanna had grown during this time he was not with her. He sure hoped that cunning George Samuel Kirk who "cheated" him to give the guardianship to him did not spoil her rotten.

"Oh oh… I saw you. Don't move," Ambassador James commented to himself watching through a pair of binoculars. A young man, most likely a teenager looked worn out and lost, knocking and stumbling through the crowd seemingly asking the crowd for his way back home.

***Flashback***

_"Terra, more so if I can address the planet as 'After Earth', a world after their world. It is a planet for people who are given a new lease on life. It is a parallel world but not exactly," Ambassador James explained to the crew who listened in carefully._

_"In a world where everything is almost perfect, there will be a major flaw to it. That is the reason why I have you guys gathered here," Ambassador James said while looking out of the observation deck. Stars were sparkling with the universe itself in the background._

_"As you met your father and he met his mother, what can you deduce from it?" he turned around to Carol and Spock who stared at him urging him to continue. "The people who don't exist on the Earth exist here. They are given another lease on life in this world," he answered turning back to the glass panel._

_"It cannot be." Spock was unable to believe it. "How did the whole thing work?"_

_"That is something I can't explain, Captain Spock. I was surprised myself when I first arrived here and was appointed as the ambassador. Because of that, my role is to protect the way of life of Terra especially when it has been compromised," the Ambassador answered quietly._

_"You are confusing us. Can you explain it in simple terms?" Scotty finally spoke up what was on everybody's mind._

_"The people here are beginning to awaken, and I'm afraid things will be getting out of hand and Terra will be destroyed by the hands of the system itself. Some of them began to remember another life of theirs where free will exists and they wish to return to that and not have the system to dictate their lives for them. The issue is once the system detected an awakening from them; they will be erased from their current existence. The system does not feel, but humans do. For this reason, I want you guy to save them. Have them accept the way of life here for they can no longer return to where they no longer exist. I want you to save this world from destruction," the Ambassador put up his request. "I can't do this alone. In order to accomplish a mission of this scale, I expect everyone to use your expertise, work together to save the world because… you are the best crew I ever had," the Ambassador murmured the reason in a low voice low enough so that the rest could not hear him. However, both Spocks heard him._

_Just at that moment, his communicator beeped. Ambassador James opened up his PADD and started to read. "Shit! Another Lost was pursued by the system," he turned to the concerned Ambassador Spock. "I need your help, Spock. Just like the old times."_

_"You know, no matter how much time have passed, I cannot decline your request. Neither can the doctor. It is our honour to continue working under you," the elder Vulcan pulled the annoyed Dr. McCoy close to him._

_"Hey! What does it got to do with me? Why will I want to work under HIM who has no integrity?" McCoy complained pointing at the ambassador who flirted with his girlfriend._

_"Oh! Do not worry, you will do fine, doctor!" Ambassador Spock assured him. "Never judge a book by its cover, you know it, doctor. I foresee an 80.6% chance that you will change your mind about him after this."_

_"What about the 10.4%?" McCoy asked curiously. He did not know if he should be pissed at the elder Vulcan's reply. He was obviously much more tactical in relaying his doubt._

_"10.4% of you not admitting that you had changed your mind about him."_

***End Flashback***

A Security Robot, which resembled a cute female mascot, approached the young man who curled up on the ground in distress telling him something in a kiddy voice, "Are you stressed? I have detected that you are exercising a great deal of stress, I recommend you to receive mental care from a specialized medical facility immediately."

"NO! I'm not distressed!" the young man shoved the robot aside and ran. Few of the security robots gathered from various directions appeared and followed the young man. His mobile phone beeped and the young man picked up instantly while running.

"Good good, that's the direction. Hang in there, run straight 200m and turn to your left," A voice said coming out in his mobile. The young man instinctually followed the voice's order. He ran through a back alley and into a backdoor, which was a staff entry to an arcade where Carol was waiting in an arcade staff outfit. She intercepted the guy pulling him inside and shut the door. A few security robots loitered around the door scouting for the lost young man.

"Pull this on!" Carol pulled out a set of costume and ordered him to put it on.

"Why?" the young man asked in doubt.

"Shut up and just follow the instructions and you will get out of this safely," Carol ordered and urged the young man to move fast. The young man heeded her order as the pretty blonde seemed to mean no harm. Perhaps, he would be able to find his way back home.

The young man burst out of the main entrance of the arcade in a pink rabbit mascot.

"Good boy, run 350m after turning to your right and you will run into four security robots, get their attention and you will bump into two rabbits, switch with the pink one on the left!" Ambassador James barked out. He switched to another channel, "Mr. Sulu, switch with the pink bunny you will meet in 8 seconds and run straight into the main entrance of the arcade and you are done. Mr. Scott, I need you to keep running 800m before you reach Yamayo department store. Make sure the correct Rabbit Pink is with you when you arrived, is that clear?"

"Are you killing me in purpose?" Scotty, as Rabbit Green, asked in shortness of breath.

"Rabbit Yellow and Rabbit Blue, run in separately after the divider. Create as much diversion as possible. I foresee twenty-five robots coming after both of you."

"Wait! Twenty-five, are you telling us to fight?" McCoy asked in horror.

"Trust me, it will be fine," Ambassador Spock tugged Rabbit Blue who was running wobbly. He frowned inside the mascot, "Don't tell me."

"I guess I'm done but…" The two rabbits jumped at the sight of twenty-five incoming robots! "Bull-shit!" McCoy yelled and both rabbits bumped into one another and ran as per ordered in the divider in front. McCoy thought it had to be an adrenaline rush for him to be able to keep running, "I swear I'm going to hypo the damn old man if I get out of this alive!"

Scotty gaped in horror to see thirty robots running after him and Rabbit Pink who just switched with Sulu version. "Are they really robots? They looked like men in black to me."

"They were designed to blend in the crowd to catch you unaware so that they can do their jobs properly," Scotty swore that the voice who said that did not seem to be happy about it. "The job? Erase their existence?" Scotty thought before distracted by the Rabbit Pink who was in panic.

"Laddie, it is going to be fine. You won't be erased. I assure you." Scotty tried to explain in between his breath. A lady in a flowery scarf waved at Scotty and the young man to signal them to follow her. They had arrived in Yamayo Department Store. They took the lift right up to the rooftop where the ambassador was waiting and they finally removed their gears revealing the sweaty men.

"Mr. Scott, good job. Perhaps, you can join Mr. Spock to run the Annual Vulcan Marathon next year," he joked watching the middle-aged man falling flat in the ground with the lady fanning him cooling him down.

"2.6 km… I ran…" Scotty muttered pulling out his communicator and read and he lift his head up and see the ambassador talking to the young man.

"You are the ambassador. Can I ask you if I can go home?" the young man asked grabbing his arms desperately. "I have a date with Amelia. I was supposed to propose to her that day and I ended up here. I didn't know why," the young man explained his situation. "I remembered being knocked over flying by a huge truck and blacked out. I thought I was dead but here I'm well and alive but Amelia was nowhere to be found when I remembered to look for her. The funny thing is I'm a forklift operator here but I was sales person before. I don't understand."

"Because you belonged here and you are going to be a forklift operator. Forget about Amelia. She doesn't exist here. The life you are leading now is the new life you are suppose to live. In ten years time, you will meet someone who will be assigned to be your wife," the ambassador spoke softly. Scotty could see that he was looking at the young man who knelt down and begged the ambassador sadly. The ambassador furrowed his eyebrow and pulled out a device which resembled a phaser.

"Sir! Don't!" Scotty thought he was going to erase his existence by killing him. He struggled to reach for him and the lady beside stopped him. "NO!" Scotty watched the ambassador fired at the young man who fell unconscious in tears.

"What did you…" Scotty asked in a trembling voice unable to believe what he saw.

"I did not kill him," the ambassador said quietly looking up to the sky. Scotty turned to the fallen young man who stirred. He sat up in confusion.

"Are you okay, laddie?" Scotty scrambled to the young man and asked in concern.

"Who are you? Why am I here? I'm supposed to get back to work. I have loads of cargo to move," the young man stood up.

"Hang in there, young man. You will do fine. I wish you well," the ambassador turned to the young man and nodded. The young man nodded back and left wobbly. Now, Scotty was confused. The lady, who was also known as Captain Spock's mother, nodded at Scotty.

 _"Eh? Did I just cry? Why did I cry?"_  the young man wondered feeling the stickiness of tears on his cheek. He shrugged the thought off. The security robots downstairs surrounded the young man and dispersed very soon as they detected no abnormality.

The robots chasing after McCoy and Ambassador Spock respectively stopped and returned to where they came from while McCoy was still running for his dear life not realising that until he bumped into Carol and Sulu who were about to return to the ship. Carol was waving at her boyfriend smiling. McCoy realized that he was being made a fool of. He decided that he would hypo the old man three more times.

* * *

"Mr. Scott, what you see here was just the tip of the iceberg. I hope you will be prepared for more to come," the ambassador walked to Scotty who looked up at Ambassador James with a forlorn face.

What Scotty did not know that he would be part of a bigger scheme in time to come. He would come face-to-face of a former Tarsus survivor who was known as Thomas Leighton back on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: This chapter was inspired from some scenes of Japanese anime, Durarara!


	6. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, time to have a perspective from a certain someone on his life in Terra. That means you are going to see more dead people. I'm jumping straight into a new arc. Plot is quite simple. Thanks for hanging there with me!
> 
> As always I have to thank my beta, Starsinger for helping me to proofread. 
> 
> Star Trek is not mine.
> 
> Please read and review m(_ _)m

**Chapter 6: Lost**

"I didn't know how it happened. Mr. Scott asked me to run after he was trapped in a light and he disappeared," Kevin Riley tried to explain as Uhura helped him over to a sofa to calm him down.

"I decided to meet the person who sent me this message and Mr. Scott offered to accompany me," Riley pulled out his communicator and showed Uhura the message. "I just want to know who on Terra actually knew my contact address to even send me this message so I… I'm so sorry," Sulu listened attentively. He was now the acting Captain as Captain Spock and Dr. McCoy were out with Ambassador James on a mission.

Terra was the world after theirs. The people who did not exist in their world probably existed here. This was why they never met anyone who resembled them. It was a parallel world, but not exactly.

Rogue Admiral Alexander Marcus was captured and sent to prison to atone for his crimes made in past life. The criminals who did badly in the past would remember their bad deeds while the good had their memories all wiped out.

Amanda Grayson who, was the mother of Spock, was a special case. She recalled her past by accident and she was very scared, as if the world she was in was against her. Thank goodness she met the ambassador, who noticed her before the situation got out of hand and had a talk with her.

The problem in this world was, they are not allowed to recall their past life memories. If they remember and were caught, they would be executed as a capital punishment. These people are known as "Lost". The criminals are supposed to be punished so they have to remember, but not the good who are given a new lease in life.

Amanda was not the only one. There were more people who "awakened" to their past. The ambassador had recognised the danger of it, of the chaos that came with people who remembered their other lives. He asked Amanda to keep quiet about it and they created a secret organisation where those who remembered their past who were rationale enough gathered. They kept a lookout for anyone in distress because they first remembered their past and did not know what to do. They protected one another and continued with their current lives. Even though they could not return to where they were from, they could waste their lives just because they remembered. There were of course "Lost", those who did bad because they objected the way of life in the new world such as the one who kidnapped Scotty.

The deal was that the Enterprise was to help Ambassador James out till a new president was elected in the coming up election. Apparently, the presidential candidates were already decided beforehand even though they did not know who until the day of announcement. The humans on Terra were already "programmed" on whom to vote for, even if some of them were to vote for the opposition. So much for democracy.

"I have deciphered the message and know where zis came from!" Chekov came running in the mess hall. "You von't beliewe zis! Zis is his next plan," Chekov showed Sulu and the rest the PADD on his discovery.

"Thomas Leighton? As in the former Tarsus Nine? He exists here?" Sulu asked to confirm Chekov's finding. Chekov nodded breathlessly. "He plans to kidnap the son of the new president next."

"Son of the president, but we don't know who will be the next president for the next two weeks?" Uhura asked hopefully. Perhaps, they still had some time till Spock returned to plan how they could stop his plan and rescue Scotty.

"If Dr. Leighton had become a Lost, I will believe he was already one-step ahead of us. We are going to stop him, and rescue Mr. Scott and I don't think we can wait for Captain. The question is how?" Sulu had some doubt if he could head this operation without waiting for the Captain's order. He was a good man, but he was no Captain, even though he was the acting Captain.

"I will do it, if you think you cannot," Ambassador Spock walked in with his arms behind his back. "This is the reason I stayed behind in case a situation like this occurred. James did mention that he was worried if he was to leave you guys alone even though he trusted that you can do your jobs well." Ambassador Spock said.

"Hand your PADD to me, Mr. Chekov." Ambassador Spock requested Chekov who passed the PADD obediently. Ambassador Spock tapped around and read the information. He was right that he was actually one-step ahead in researching all he could about the fact and the possibilities this planet had.

Ambassador Spock closed the door as soon as Carol came back from her tasks as acting Chief Science Officer. They would undertake the mission while Captain Spock was away anyway. Sulu had the authority after all. This mission would ultimately test him if he could become an official First Officer. Ambassador Spock would guide Sulu for that. With their destinies changed that much, his interference now would not make much of the difference.

"These are the people who disappeared along with Mr. Scott, am I right, Mr. Chekov?" Ambassador Spock asked for confirmation.

"Affirmative, sir!" Chekov replied. The whole lot of them excluding Spock and McCoy sat in the lecture style hall for their meeting.

The photos of six people, excluding Scotty, who were declared to be missing by the system displayed right up to the screen. They looked familiar. Uhura and Carol glanced at one another.

"If you find them familiar, how about this?" The ambassador tapped on his PADD and another six photos appeared right below the photos of the missing six. They resembled one another but yet different from their appearance and the way they dressed and held themselves to the world. Six names appeared below the photos.

"They are six of the Tarsus Nine," Riley gasped. The girls' eyes widened in response.

"What did you say?" Uhura asked in bewilderment.

"From all the clues I had been gathering, this person was the first to disappear from the radar whom I suspect to be the culprit of the operations which resulted to the missing six.

"Dr. Leighton!" Carol called out when the photos of him from Terra and Earth displayed on the screen.

"Obviously, Lieutenant Riley was targeted because he was part of the Tarsus Nine. Mr. Scott became the scapegoat because he was sharp. He foresaw this, which was why he went with you to the meeting," Ambassador Spock explained after hearing how much Scotty was exposed to and affected by the event with the young man on their first mission.

"Now, we are to stop Dr. Leighton from succeeding in his next plan which is…"

"To kidnap the son of the new president," Chekov raised his hand and answered.

"If Dr. Thomas Leighton is one-step ahead, I will be as well. I am honestly glad that Captain Spock and Dr. McCoy are not part of this," the ambassador displayed another photo of a male in his forties with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"If he is targeting the President's son. I have every reason to believe that this man will be the next President," Ambassador Spock announced.

"He is?"

"Who is he?" Sulu demanded to know. This guy looked awfully familiar. He wanted to take out his PADD and used the face recognition app and gasped.

"The twelve minute Captain who saved 800 lives, George," Sulu muttered in shock. He obviously knew who he was. "Terra is 'after Earth', of course this guy could have existed here.

"Why didn't I think of it? And his son… Shit! I need to contact Captain Spock and Dr. McCoy," the girls looked at one another and at Chekov and nodded in panic while Sulu headed to the door.

"I'm avare," Chekov affirmed their doubts. "That's Geroge Kirk." The girls covered their mouth in shock. "If he has a son who exists here but not in our Earth, he must be…"

"No, you do not want to do that. I don't want any risk of turning him into a Lost," Ambassador Spock locked his eyes with Sulu's firmly. Definitely not him. They were going to stop Thomas Leighton but they were not allowed to show themselves to any of the inhabitants they knew back on Earth, especially to their former Captain, James Tiberius Kirk.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spock and McCoy came to the mountain with Ambassador James who was obviously enjoying himself.

"Why must I come on a stupid mission trekking on a mountain for one week?" McCoy yelled as the scene zoomed out to a huge mountain with three men climbing struggling to get to a peak and was finally at top of the mountain.

"Unbelievable," McCoy complained at the sight of the Ambassador stretching himself at ease while he was panting heavily. Spock as a Vulcan of course fared better. He was already standing up and drinking from his water bottle.

"Ambassador, does that mean this is your personal agenda to have us accompany you to have fun? May I remind you that Vulcans do not have fun? I have work to attend to," Spock thought it was a mission to search for a Lost in the mountain, capture him or her and erase his or her memories instead of trekking on a mountain just for the fun of it. He wondered if their own Jim would also like to go mountain climbing for fun like his counterpart.

"Relax, guys. It feels good to get off of the ship once in a while. Besides, I would like to see how well your capable crew can hold the fort without both of you," Ambassador James gave the two of them some sweets.

"Should they turn him into a Lost, they would have lost," he popped a sweet into his mouth, waved and headed on his way. Spock and McCoy looked at each other in confusion. The man obviously was plotting something.

* * *

***Terra***

"Hurry up, son. You are going to be late," his father called.

"Yes George!"

The father jumped to the bed and locked his arms around his son's neck before punching his son's head gently, "I'm your father; address me as such, Rascal."

"Yes, Dad!"

The place he was living in was known as Terra, a paradise where all human were happy with their lives. They were given their own role to perform and their talents were utilised to the maximum just like his. He was assigned to the university best fit to his engineering talent.

The young man known as James Tiberius Kirk sighed to himself looking at his own reflection on the glass panel of a building. He wore really thick spectacles and resembled a nerd even though he was not short-sighted. He was startled by a voice from behind.

"Good morning, son. You looked great today!" An elder man at his fifties greeted him with the warmest smile. He was the closest kin he had after his father.

"Good morning, godfather!"

"We are in the institution, call me by Professor!"

"Yes, Professor Pike!" the young man waved at the elder man known as Christopher Pike before heading to his lecture.

The young man was very popular with the girls. Before he even stepped into the lecture hall, he found himself being surrounded by many girls with flowers and chocolates. Oh yeah, it was the Valentine's Day.

It took some time before he was finally able to settle down alone in the corner of the theatre with all the gifts stacking up. He picked up one and shook in boredom. The lecture was boring to the core. He wished the lecturer was as interesting as his Godfather's. He smiled to himself. He had a bright future (an engineering job in the best organisation waiting for him), he had a loving father and a godfather and he was popular with the girls. What more could he ask for? He smiled briefly in contentment. Even so, deep down, he felt that something was missing.

_"You will know in due time. You will meet them again. Meanwhile you just have to wait_ ," a voice ranged on his head as he shot up in surprise. He was glad that he was sitting at the back so no one noticed that he almost fell on the ground. Someone told him that some time ago, but he could not remember who. He felt his heart ache.

He had consulted Professor Pike and his father about the "feeling". They would just tell him, there was nothing to worry about. Everything had been planned for him.

Things changed when he started hacking around. He was frustrated with himself. He felt different from everyone else. Why couldn't he be as contented as everyone else? Just do what they needed to do without questioning. Everything was well-planned for them. He wanted to find out something, but he did not know what.

There he got to know a Russian kid whom he knew was looking up for something.

He was engrossed in his chat with the Russian kid until his mobile beeped. He picked it up and read. It was a message from a good friend of his Godfather.

_"We have met before, at Professor Pike's birthday party. I have something which may be of interest to you. The truth about Terra. Let's meet."_ \- Professor Thomas Leighton.

* * *

***Enterprise***

Chekov was doing well so far in his attempt to contact the son of the "future president" with the help of Ambassador Spock. Chekov trembled with confusion when he first received the response from his "former Captain". He felt like crying when Uhura and Carol came over to help him sort out his feelings. Both girls teared up upon seeing the messages from someone they used to know trying to get to know them better.

Now they had to try to prevent him from falling into the trap of Dr. Thomas Leighton whom they also found out was a good friend from the late Christopher Pike.


	7. Kidnap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted another Scotty on an adventure with Jim. Although this is not quite an adventure, Scotty just have to face his guilt. 
> 
> I'm not sure how to write Scotty's accent. All Scotty's accent is done by my beta, Starsinger who is a true Trekkie. Thank you \\(n_n)/
> 
> Thank you for everyone who still hang in there with me. Please read and review! That will really motivate me to keep updating. Star Trek does not belong to me.

**Chapter 7: Kidnap**

"Doctor, ye know that this is a place wi' no crime, and **why** am I bein' tied up here?" the Chief Engineer, Scotty found himself hanged up upside down in some place unknown which seemed to be a warehouse. "Isnae this known as kidnappin'?"

The man in white rode who was in glasses turned to him, "Shut up! This is not your place to say anything. Besides, you had put a foil to my plan by having Kev escape. Now I have to tweak a little".

"Who are you actually?" Scotty asked curiously. The man introduced himself as Thomas Leighton but he looked nothing like him in his impression. His facial features were unlike Thomas Leighton on Earth who had half of his face scarred from Tarsus IV events. His face was perfect. A hunk Scotty would have described him as. He was saddened by the fact that Thomas Leighton could have been popular with girls if it was not for his experience in Tarsus. Even so, he had a wife.

"If ye say ye are Dr. Thomas Leighton, why are ye here? Ye're supposed to be dead," Scotty asked carefully afraid that this man would flare up on him.

"I wish I knew. I felt something searing in my head on the day of the play by Karidian Company and I suddenly found myself here. Do you understand how scary it is to be in the world where nothing is real? It was then I found out about you guys, I decided to contact Kev and proceed with my plan. I'm sure the rest of the Tarsus gang will agree with me. If we work together, we can return and Kev and the Enterprise can help us. I must get back to Earth to find Kodos and I'm going to kill him with my own hands," Leighton said in desperation.

"Kodos isnae on Earth. He was apprehended and imprisoned at an unknown location for life. Time to let go. Ye were given a new lease of life, live it," Scotty tried to talk the man out of his plan. He half wished Ambassador James was here and his phaser could release him from his pain, but, yet it would be better if he was like Amanda Grayson who accepted the new way of life despite being a "Lost". No wonder she was able to marry a Vulcan and produce a wonderful son like Spock. She was adaptable.

"It's too late! I can't believe they are all accepting the life they are assigned. If this is the case I have to force them to remember," Leighton tapped on the control of his PADD and revealed those people he had kidnapped under a spot light. Scotty squinted his eyes while trying to adapt to the sudden brightness. He tried to figure out the identity of the six of them. Despite their difference in appearances, there could be only one possibility.

"Tarsus Nine who were supposed to be dead," Scotty muttered in disbelief. Leighton was feeling proud of his work. Scotty was horrified that he managed to gather most of them. Even though he was glad that he got Riley out of the way, it was not his hobby to meet with ghosts.

"If it wasn't for you, I would have gotten Kev in and I will have all my pieces once the last one comes to me and I'm sure he will and he will agree to work with me. I have a bit of problem with him as his father is due to be the next president. Even so I managed to raise his curiosity for the world out there. I believe he will take my bait. It's okay. With you around, Kev will come, and I will have the Enterprise to help me," Leighton declared in confidence.

Scotty wished he could face-palmed. He was too open in his declaration and his plan. Kevin could definitely hear his statement as he had bugged himself and attached a device on Riley's communicator if Riley would notice.

* * *

At the moment, Riley was listening attentively in his quarters together with Sulu and Ambassador Spock. They would not leave any clue unchecked.

"Mr. Scott, I swear I'm going to get you out of there," Riley muttered in determination. Sulu placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You're not alone," Sulu assured the young engineer. He turned to the Ambassador who nodded to him in agreement.

* * *

_"No matter, what you do, don't meet with Professor Leighton. I can't tell you why now but you will know in due time,"_ the young man read the message and shut his phone tight. He could not miss the opportunity to find out the truth of Terra. Besides, Professor Leighton was a good friend to his Godfather. It would be okay, right?

The young man in thick framed spectacles walked down the street deep in his own thoughts. He was loitering in the street unable to decide if he should go. Should he speak to his Godfather? His Godfather would probably call this his imagination and it was okay. He could not help but wonder about the message from his new friend he got to know online. There was something within the message he could believe in.

"Jim!" he heard his Godfather calling him. Oh yeah, they were meeting for tea.

"Godfather!"

"Come on!" Professor Christopher Pike led his godson to a café they frequented for chat. Pike was amazed by the fact that the young man was assigned to be his godson even though he was assigned to an official father. After their first meeting, he found that they clicked instantly. He didn't have any family assigned to him. He admired the young man's father, George for his vision for this world and to be running in the next presidential election as an individual candidate. He would fully support him in his endeavour.

"Godfather, I need your help". Jim spoke up as soon as they ordered their drinks. He had decided to take a gamble but he would take some precautions.

"How can I help you, son?" Pike asked giving him a warm smile.

"You believe in me right?" Jim asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I believe in you, Jim. Always. I don't know why. From the very first time we met, I always felt that I saw greatness in you," Pike replied clasping his hands on the table.

"I'm not making any sense right here. I'm going to a meeting which I may not be able to return from. Yes, I know in this place, there is no crime. It is peaceful. I will be alright. Trust me, I will be alright. But in case if I didn't return in three hours time, help me contact this guy. This is his contact address," Jim handed his mobile to Pike. "The phone will give him the coordinates where I will be. Ask them to come and get me".

"Pavel Andreievich Chanko, Cherpov, Chekov." Pike tried his best to pronounce his name properly.

* * *

"You gave him your name in full?" Sulu pulled Chekov to one corner to talk.

"Yes." Chekov replied uncertainly. He did not know if what he did was right. He did what he felt was right and that the other guy would believe him even though they did not know each other technically for long.

"You understand there is a risk of breaking the Prime Directive right?" Sulu sighed in defeat. To be honest, he was lost and he did not know what to do. There was an option to revive memories of their former Captain, but he was advised not to interfere in his way of life. Perhaps, Jim would happier on the Terra rather than be reminded of his other life.

Sulu gained access to his profile in Terra with the help of Ambassador Spock and knew that he was leading a better life than he did back on Earth when he was alive. Jim did not have to endure hardship and abuse from Frank and from Tarsus IV. He had a loving father, George Kirk and the late Christopher Pike as his godfather. Jim was a top student in engineering, he was well –versed in a number of languages on Terra and he had a bright future ahead of him. There was no trace of criminal record from his misspent youth. Jim was happy.

"I honestly zink I canexpect to get in touch with Keptin zis vay," Chekov admitted as he teared up. Sulu ruffled his hair.

"I'm sorry, we will make this right. Captain used to trust us and we won't take away his well-deserved happiness".

* * *

"Professor Leighton? Is there anyone here? " a voice was heard waking the sleepy Scotty up.

"Shut up, Captain James Tiberius Perfect Hair! I'm trying to sleep here and I cannae sleep being hanged upside down. The engines of the lady are okay, purring like a kitten," Scotty mumbled softly. His saliva was dripping to the ground.

"Hey! Kirk!" someone whispered. The figure turned to the direction of the voice.

"Neferti?" the young man who approached the direction of the voice was startled. He was Matthew Neferti. They were classmates even though they were not close. Jim was shocked to see his classmate being hanged up there.

"Hold on, I'll get you out of here." Jim glanced around to look for something which could cut the rope.

"Kirk, just leave and get help from the security robots," Matthew whispered hinting at Jim to keep his voice down. Leighton was out to get some food as he had been cooped up for days. He did not expect Jim to show up at this time. Leighton was looking for the Tarsus Nine which Matthew knew nothing about after being beamed here and approached as one

"You know I can't do that," Jim attempted to pull out a pen knife he had hidden in his boot. Jim did not know why. Somehow, Jim would always keep a knife in his boot.

"Kirk, behind you!" Matthew tried to warn Jim as someone knocked Jim with the back of a gun on his head, knocking him out cold. Jim tried to call the name of the culprit who attacked him before he blacked out.

"Professor…"

* * *

"I want egg mayo sandwich…" Scotty was drooling and dreaming of his dear sandwiches. He had not eaten for days. That guy was not that bad, he was fed water even there was no food for him.

"Come on! Drink!" Leighton yelled at Scotty who was startled awake with water forced down his throat.

"What the hell! I cannae even sleep in peace." Scotty sputtered choking on the sudden gust of water from a pipe.

"I will have a problem if you die of thirst here, Chief Engineer of the Enterprise, Mr. Montgomery Scott" Leighton took a seat in front of his screen. "It's time for you to make an appearance to the people of Terra. I'm going to make you famous by having you explode in front of everyone. That should wake them up."

Scotty sweated in fear, "You must be kidding me right? You need me to threaten the Enterprise and now you changed your mind".

"I already have someone better for it, I don't really need you." Leighton laughed at the Engineer's idea.

"I'm a miracle worker, they need me and you need me too," Scotty tried to talk him out of it. He could hear the beeping on his body. "Oh my god…" Scotty gasped as he looked down at the explosive vest rigged to his body.

"Do you think I can get out of this alive even as a miracle worker?" he asked Leighton cautiously.

"Don't think so," Another voice replied.

"Shut up, you perfect hair. Look, I called him perfect hair," Scotty paused and turned slowly to his right where the voice came from. He took a peek and turned back to Leighton. "Please tell me this is a joke." Leighton snorted nonchalantly and shook his head before returning to his work.

Scotty turned his head to finally meet face-to-face with his former Captain, James Tiberius Kirk in red checkered shirt, jeans and thick framed spectacles much to his horror.


	8. Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chekov in the setting of my story is already a Lieutenant as I had "promoted" him in my previous story. 
> 
> Thank you Starsinger for being such a wonderful beta. 
> 
> Let me know if I'm doing ok. The hit rate appeared to be picking up after the last chapter when I thought not many is interested. I understand my writing isn't as beautiful as many writers are. I'm just trying despite my lack of knowledge in many areas of life. Thank you so much for the support!
> 
> I don't own Star Trek.

**Chapter 8: Threat**

"What did you say? Something happened to Mr. Scott, Carol, wait!" the screen buzzed and the screen turned black. The reception was poor in the mountain and they were likely out of range. McCoy had barely managed to get Carol online only to be cut off halfway.

"Damn it!" McCoy sat down on the ground in frustration. Spock had no luck in getting in touch with Uhura either.

"Doctor, did something happen to Mr. Scott?" Spock asked.

"I think we better go back. I got cut off halfway, I couldn't make out what Carol was trying to say." McCoy suggested.

"I do not think it is advisable to get down the mountain in this kind of weather," Spock responded. Apparently they were stranded in a cave thanks to a thunderstorm. Ambassador James was setting up a fire.

"This rain will last one week. Fortunately, I came prepared with loads of canned food," Ambassador James announced excitedly. "Looks like you guys are with me!"

McCoy stormed up to him pulling out a hypo or two and threatening to take him out only to be stopped by Spock, "You know what? I feel like hypo-ing you right away! Something happened to our crew and we need to go back, and now we're stranded."

"I know," Ambassador James added some wood to the fire and said, "It's all within my calculations."

"Ambassador, do you not think this is illogical to have us stranded, even if you are…" Spock almost blurted out his identity to be interrupted by the quick-witted James.

"Don't you trust your crew? They are the best you can ever have, Spock! It is unfortunate that I have to test them this way but it needed to be done. I'm curious to see how far they can go without your leadership. I know it has not been easy for you for the past one year. You like Science better, right?" Ambassador James practically read his mind. "That is why you have not made Carol Marcus your Chief Science Officer," the Ambassador addressed Carol's name sadly. He owed her counterpart so much back in their own time after all.

"What does it have to do with you?" McCoy sounded annoyed. Spock stopped him even though he was trying to defend him from his accusations. Spock eyed the ambassador curiously, scanning him before he finally asked a question he had been wanting to ask since the first time they met.

"How about your five-year mission? Tell me about it," the Ambassador seemed to have expected this question staring at Spock and smiling.

"Captain, I don't believe a fishy old man like him has done anything great," McCoy was still feeling annoyed sat down beside Spock. They were stuck and unable to get out of the cave for the time being.

"Tell me, are you an engineer, a communication officer or a security officer? You can't be a medical officer under the other me," McCoy got too carried away as he never liked him.

"Doctor, that is enough. I do not think you are going to like his answer if he is going to answer truthfully. The truth is I pity him," Spock grabbed onto McCoy's shoulder and McCoy could feel his grasp on his shoulder tightening when he said that.

"In any case, I'm sure I have made enough pawns to take care of the mission your crew is facing. I trust that they will be able to handle them well. I don't believe in no-win scenarios. We learn by doing. Worse come to worst, they will just have to wake the 'Giant' up," Ambassador James changed the subject and gave a huge yawn before putting himself into a sleeping bag and falling asleep to the Captain and the Doctor's dismay.

_"Guys, it is not the time yet. I wish I could tell you more but not now,"_ James thought to himself. His mind drifted back to a faraway time when he was leading his crew through their five-year mission.

* * *

At this moment, the image of Montgomery Scott with a one hour timer was being transmitted all around Terra and an announcement was made.

"Good morning ignorant citizen of Terra. Feeling satisfied of what was assigned to you in life leaving you no choice to do what you really want? Are you happy? Do you believe me that there is a world out there where you can decide how you want to live your life and all of you have been through a life in that particular world? Sitting in front of you is someone who does not belong to this world. He came from somewhere really interesting, where, unlike here, free will is exercised. He will be erased from this world in around 60 minutes. At the same time, I have planted explosives throughout San Francisco of Terra, so 800,000 of you will be accompanying him. Perhaps, once you perish here, you get to return to that world I'm talking about. I don't know. That's why I'm conducting an experiment as a doctor as well as a professor in both worlds I'm in. There is no escape.

"And the Starship Enterprise hovering up there, please kindly inform me if my experiment is a success. I would like to see a feed from the other world while the explosives are going off all over the world. I understand that Terra might be quite a few light years away from the other world. That is why I'm giving you more time. If you don't comply in 60 minutes, your companion is going to perish. This I assure you," with that the feed ended.

"Thomas Leighton!" Riley slammed the keyboard in anger startling the crew gathered on the bridge watching the feed. At the same time Uhura and Carol arrived on the bridge.

"How was it?" Sulu asked. "Did you manage to contact Captain Spock and Dr. McCoy?" the girls shook their heads despondently. Sulu took a deep breath as Ambassador Spock urged him to take the Conn.

"As acting Captain, I'm exercising full authority of this mission. Lieutenant Uhura, keep trying to contact Captain Spock and Dr. McCoy. You will have the Conn. I need Lieutenant Riley, Dr. Marcus and Lieutenant Chekov with me in the transporter room," Sulu led them into the turbo lift and nodded at the Ambassador who stayed behind to assist Uhura. Ambassador Spock would watch over them.

* * *

Meanwhile, explosions were occurring around the city. Screaming could be heard as people started to run from explosions. Some ran from instinct while others were just staring blankly as if it was none of their business. There were people who felt pain and cried out. Limbs appeared to be flying and blood was spilling all over. The scenes were shown on the screen where Leighton's hideout was to all the Tarsus Nine members he had captured.

"Stop it, Professor Leighton, they are innocent," Nerferti yelled. The rest could not bear to look at the screen including Jim. Jim felt really cold inside. The feeling was familiar but he could not put where and when he ever had such feelings. He started to breathe heavily. Jim was having a panic attack.

"Are you okay, Kirk? You don't look good. Hey Leighton! Let him down!" Nerferti, who finally noticed the abnormality coming from Jim, shouted at Leighton. Jim's face was ghastly white. Leighton approached Jim glared at him in defiance as he struggled to breathe.

"Breathe with me!" Leighton lowered Jim's rope and forced Jim's face to his direction to make him breathe with him.

"Come on! Our dear leader JT isn't this weak!" he slapped Jim's face as Jim continued to struggle breathing. Leighton was worried. He was not heartless. He had been through the events on Tarsus even though the rest could not remember. He stared at Nerferti known as Matt on Tarsus who had been hurling curses at him. Matt did not used to be this bad-mouthed while JT used to be the first one rising to lead the group out of danger.

Leighton realized he did not know anyone of them in the room. That was how much influence the system of Terra had on them. He stared at his own hand which he used to slap Jim. Since when had he become this violent? Glancing at the screen displayed showing the explosion round the city of San Francisco he realized he had become no better than Kodos. He turned to Jim whose eyes had already rolled back in his head.

Without a moment of hesitation, he cut off Jim's rope and caught him as he fell to the ground. Never did he expect that Jim opened his eyes all the sudden and head butted Leighton catching him unaware. Jim landed a punch on Leighton's stomach knocking air out of him before using his elbow to hit his neck effectively knock him out cold.

Jim helped Leighton lean on a pillar and proceeded to let the rest down with Nerferti cheering him.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Kirk, you could have been a great actor," Nerferti complimented while removing the remaining rope on him.

"I would consider that if it wasn't that I'm a potential engineer," Jim replied helping to lower the rest of the Tarsus members down.

"What the hell is Tarsus?" a member asked in curiosity. "Leighton said we were all involved and we were running for our lives together back then from a series of massacre".

"He must be dreaming too much."

"It's a drama from TV. Eugenic wars were recently featured."

"He had also shown us the live feeds," another one exclaimed. Jim felt his leg turned to jelly and Nerferti caught him helping Jim stablise himself. He closed his eyes for the moment and made a decision. He decided that they would stop Leighton's plan with their own hands together as a group.

"This is where we come in. We will work together to take down the explosiveS he set around the city. We will stop his plan of massacre and save the engineer of the Starship Enterprise on the rooftop," Jim declared as the group came together for discussion. It was do or die. They did not have much time to think.

"Let's do something and make a difference for once!"

"Yeah!" The seven former Tarsus members put their hands together and cheered.

* * *

Pike was walking quickly down the streets. The explosions were occurring in a series and he prayed that he would not be caught in any one of them. He had managed to contact the guy his godson had requested him to do so. Jim was right. Despite him hoping that Jim would return to the café in three hours time, he did not make it.

He arranged to meet the guy's friends at a designated coordinates. A woman in blue, two men in red and yellow respectively were waiting for him. He noticed that the guy in yellow widened his eyes for a moment and blinked.

"Admiral… No, Professor Pike, I presume," the guy in yellow approached him, "I'm Act… Agent Hikaru Sulu of the Enterprise Agency," Sulu held out his hand and Pike took it instantly. "I was requested by Agent Chekov to meet up with you," Sulu stated. "I will be heading the operations to stop the explosions around the city."

"My godson requested me to pass his mobile to you where it would tell you where he was. It was locked with a password to prevent it landing into the wrong hands. He said he could trust Mr. Cherpov, Chekov to unlock it," Pike handed Sulu the phone. He did not know what Jim was up to but since he had said that he believed in Jim, he would do so.

After which, a security robot approached Pike and led him to a shelter where the trio hid in order not to be detected by the robot.

"It can't actually sense us," Carol informed them. She had done her research. The robots could detect the humans on Terra and input any related clothing the target might be wearing and follow it throughout. That was why Scotty, McCoy and Ambassador Spock were being chased around the streets even though the target was actually the lost young man in the similar mascot outfit.

"Our serial number doesn't exist in their memory, hence they can't detect us," Sulu added so Riley could understand.

"Let me hawe ze cell phone," Chekov's voice ranged in their ears. The three of them steered clear of the phone which was beamed up to the ship instantly. Chekov rushed to pick it up and hacked it open. He was really relieved that as soon as he hacked it, he managed to contact the owner of the phone who was his former Captain. Just hearing his voice made him choke up in tears. He nodded while listening to the Captain's instruction. He relayed it throughout the ship as well as the trio on the ground.

"I will read the coordinates; you will send your agents to dismantle the explosives," Jim ordered with the Tarsus members gathering in front of the screens observing the red light over the map San Francisco with the list coordinates the 120 explosives were located plus the timer on each of the explosives on the right.

"Lieutenant Chekov, I will count on you to make this work!" Sulu gave the order after listening to Chekov's message relayed from Jim.

"Let's do it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: This chapter is inspired by an episode from an anime titled Code Breaker


	9. Collaboration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plot is rather simple. The plot will become heavier as it advances. 
> 
> Yes, Starsinger was right. It's an understatement to describe Ambassador James as an unpredictable back then when I came up with this chapter. Thanks for the beta as always :)
> 
> Star Trek does not belong to me. Please read and review!

**Chapter 9: Collaboration**

"Let me ask you a hypothetical question. What if you are a citizen of Terra issued with a perfect life? You are also given a chance to return to Earth to your tortured and tragic life where those you truly love are. Which life would you choose?" Ambassador James popped the question to the captain and doctor who were following close behind.

"Such a curious hypothesis. I calculate an 87.22% of choosing Earth and 13.78% of staying," Spock replied right away. McCoy was surprised. Logic would tell him to stay since it's a chance to lead a new and happy life with a bright future attached. One need not be bothered by the troubles they had over the Earth where wars, natural disasters and plagues occurred.

"Captain, shouldn't we choose paradise over hell?" McCoy whispered curiously.

"There was this saying. 'The weakness of humans is love and yet it is the strongest emotion one has to stand up to the trials and tribulation ahead'. A proof to have truly lived," Spock explained looking up ahead to the back of the ambassador. "Logic does not apply to the ambassador no matter which time we are in," he added.

"You are confusing me, green blooded hobgoblin!" McCoy muttered in disappointment. "Hey! Can we go back now? You know how many lives could be lost without an additional doctor to prolong it?"

"Not with the soft mud!" the old man responded watching the two of them about to sink in it. "It's a swamp."

"God help me!" McCoy cried struggling to get out of it to see a baseball bat offered to him. He took it and was pulled back up to the dry land. Beside him, Spock barely managed to get out on his own. He was a Vulcan after all.

"God doesn't help you. I help. Even if you have everything planned out. There are always unpredictable variables around to deter you. That's where flexibility comes in. Sometimes, you just have to make some changes. Logic doesn't always work," the elder man explained. Spock watched the ambassador with a gaped mouth. That was the wisdom he gained from his journey?!

"That is a difficult choice, isn't it? Even so, reality may not be kind to you."

"I'm sorry that you two have to deal with an old man like me for now. Let the rest handle it on their own," Spock narrowed his eyes. This man was an unpredictable being.

* * *

"Dr. Thomas Leighton is also a scientist here. Steady, reputable, occasionally brilliant," Riley described while he, Sulu and Carol ran to the next explosive to be dismantled. "He was a food technologist back on Earth, now he is a scientist."

"Hey, remember, last time we managed to do this back on Earth?"

"Yeah," Sulu responded opening up the cover. "Now we are doing it on Terra as well for the very same purpose, but on a bigger scale".

"Yet, the construction of the bomb is much simpler. I can dismantle it in three seconds," Carol cut off the power instantly. "The problem with this world is, they have yet to invent the wheel. The people here don't even dare to look up to the sky. There is no Starship, no one thinks about space exploration. They just lead a life they are 'meant" to have'."

"Next, head to point ," Chekov listened while transporting the trio to various point given by the Tarsus Nine gang.

"Kirk, 30 of them will cut in 5 minutes. They are impressive," Sora said updating the reading.

"10 seconds to detonate one," Hailey calculated the interval the explosives took to explode.

"At this rate, they will make it," Willy cheered when the red dot disappeared one by one on the screen. Behind them Leighton who had just woken up and sneaked away. They did not know that all he needed to do was to ignite the main explosive to restart all the rest.

"I suggest we go on separate ways to dismantle them since it's relatively easy to disarm them," Sulu decided. Riley and Carol nodded in agreement after figuring out how to do that. "Lieutenant, are you up to it?" Sulu asked his navigator partner.

"Transport three different people to three different locations? I can do zat!" Chekov replied excitedly. Chekov and Scotty had spent many nights trying to improve their accuracy in beaming more objects simultaneously in different locations. It is an honour to be able to do a hands-on. He bet Mr. Scott would complain later.

* * *

Thomas Leighton made it to the rooftop where Scotty was hanged with the explosive vest on.

"Laddie, stop it. You cannae get away with this? You cannae run from the system by taking lives. The robots will find their way here," Scotty said dejectedly. He felt sorry for the "Lost" who became lost.

"You said I'm taking lives?" Leighton started to laugh bitterly. The very first explosion that occurred on screen had given him a certain satisfaction. He no longer needed the Enterprise to show him feeds on Earth. Not that the crew of the Enterprise would agree to the request. Ambassador Spock had made sure that the crew were at their respective positions. If need be, he would be the one who would decide whether to release any feeds coming from Earth, but who would know if it was a live feed on Earth? He would just give Leighton what he wanted.

"At the end of the day, there is only one casualty," Leighton confessed dejectedly.

"What? Who?" Scotty asked curiously. Perhaps this guy was not heartless after all but one was still a life.

"You," Leighton approached him. "Just look at the timer. Those idiots below are still trying to dismantle the explosive not knowing that I merely have to off you to destroy the foolish people down there."

"Who are you calling idiots?" Scotty lifted his head and beamed brightly to see his former Captain coming to his rescue. "I had them figured out. Our friends down there can do a good job, as long as we work together," Jim walked past Leighton and headed to the lever to lower the Engineer.

"Don't move, JT!" Leighton held a gun on his head. Jim paused for a moment before continuing what he was doing. "If I were you, I would not do that," Jim continued what he was doing anyway, by cutting the rope from Scotty to only realise that his vest could not be removed unless the explosive was dismantled. From the set up, Jim's engineering intellect realized that Scotty could do it on his own

"Jim, leave without me," Scotty pleaded. Jim ignored him. He pulled up a box of sandwiches from his pocket and stuffed one into Scotty's mouth.

"You're hungry, take a bite. Let me take care of negotiations while you save yourself," Jim stood up and turned to Leighton who stiffened under the glare of his eyes. Even though he looked different from the impression he had on him back on Earth, the eyes was still the same eyes of JT. Defiant and piercing.

"Professor, I still can't believe you would actually do something so illogical as to take lives of the innocent. I overheard what you told him that there will only be one casualty. Can I believe that you had evacuated everyone to safety?" Jim asked closing in on Leighton. Leighton gripped his gun tightly and held it against his chest.

"You are really naïve. JT had thrown away this innocent side of his. He would do anything to survive. He would do anything to help everyone survive. Come and join me! Together we can overthrow the system," Leighton declared. As long as JT would help, things would work out.

Jim smiled and shook his head. He would not work with him. His instincts told him not to. He could differentiate between what was right and what was wrong.

"You understand that for no reason, just because once we remember, the system will reject us," Leighton recalled a message sent to him anonymously when he first remembered his other life. He was horrified by the content of the given message. He could not believe it totally. He still held hope he could get out of Terra and return home to Martha. He still needed to get even with Kodos. It was until the first explosion occurred confirming his worst fears. If that was the case, the next thing he could do was to overthrow the system. If they could run from Kodos during his reign as long as they did, the Tarsus Nine could do so again.

Meanwhile, Scotty took the chance to dismantle the explosives on his own. He was quite surprised how easy it was. Such was the world without planes or spaceships. He bet the people here never tried crossing the ocean.

"No! We just have to do this together JT. I know, I just have to make you remember your other life," Leighton offered. He was willing to do anything to tempt him like he was first able to. Jim ever thought of getting out seeing the world outside San Francisco. "You were a Starfleet Captain, the youngest one on Earth, you had the newest ship, the Enterprise and you had a bunch of the youngest crew under you including that red shirt engineer behind you," Scotty shuddered at hearing his name as he was removing the vest from himself slowly. He gazed at Jim who seemed unfazed. It was not easy to get the humans of the Terra curious unless they were close to the state of "awakening". He was somehow glad. He did not really want to know if this Jim was the very same Jim he knew back on Delta Vega and the same one he served under for one year and the same one who knocked him out sacrificing himself to save them all.

"You guys saved the world from Nero and had a hell of an adventure before the Wrath of Vengeance. I say you ended up here because you sacrificed you life for them," Leighton raised his voice as soon as he noticed Jim had reacted. He would push for him to try and remember.

"NO! I'm not a Starship captain. I'm just an engineering student and I will become an engineer," Jim shut his eyes and muttered firmly. "That is not me and it never will be."

"Oh well, we shall see if you will remember if I press this button. Leighton removed his gun and flipped his mobile out. It was a remote to detonate the explosive vest Scotty was holding. Scotty trembled and was almost resigned to his fate as he was unable to throw it away without endangering the others' lives.

"The 800,000 shall perish with us and the used-to-be hero Captain Kirk will become a sinner!" Leighton proclaimed and pressed the button which did not work. Leighton started to panic.

"Oh, I accidentally removed the battery attached to it while you were knocked out cold," Jim explained, clenching his fist. His head hurt but he would endure it.

_"I believe in you Jim,"_ Jim gasped as he thought he heard his godfather's voice and seeing Christopher Pike in a grayish sleeved white military uniform not of this world talking to him.

"Damn you, JT! If you are not my friend, you are my enemy!" He took out his gun once again and was about to fire at Jim. Gunshots were heard. Not one but many at once. Jim turned to see many security robots arriving before turning back to Leighton who was being fired upon with a rain of bullets. Leighton struggled to reach for Jim as he fell to the ground. Time moved slowly as blood splattered all over Jim's face. Jim was in shock and so was Scotty. Light surrounded Scotty and before he realized it he was back on the Enterprise.

"Sorry, it took some time for me to lock on to your location, Mr. Scott," Chekov apologized. He had managed to beam four people from different locations back to the same transporter pad. That was a great improvement since the time Scotty did it with Nero. Chekov took some time to trace the location of the mobile he was communicating with and finally located Scotty after he was done transporting the trio to the last three locations where the explosives were. Something bothered him though. There were three people on the roof but he did not have incoming signal for all. It could be transmission interference by the rain of bullets. In any case, he was glad that he managed to get their Chief Engineer back.

He froze as he realized Mr. Scott was not responding to him. Carol, Sulu and Riley cautiously approached Scotty who just sat there in a daze.

Riley and Sulu helped Scotty, who was obviously in shock, up after checking him over and relieved that he was unhurt. Uhura arrived with Ambassador Spock close behind to comfort Scotty. They helped Scotty to the sickbay. Ambassador Spock looked around and found a sandwich Scotty dropped on the transporter pad.


	10. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update. I had been too engrossed in writing the final chapter of this story. It had been fun. 
> 
> Thanks to my beta, Starsinger and my friend, I had regained some confidence in my writing. I know it had been dull considering the number of reviews, fave and followers as compared to Similarities. I'm really really look forward to what you all think about this fic. 
> 
> Thank you Starsinger for the beta. 
> 
> Star Trek is not mine.

**Chapter 10: Nightmare**

"What the hell did he do? He looks like he saw a ghost?" the CMO, who had just returned from a hazardous trip, gave their happy-go-lucky engineer a thorough check-up.

"He was kidnapped," Carol replied. Her words trembled. The mission was a success. However, it hit on their minds the hardest so far.

"Mr. Chekov managed to get him out of the line of fire in the nick of time," she continued pursing her lips as she watches Mr. Scott try to sit up. He had trouble speaking.

"That kid... What happened to him?" his word slurred but the meaning was there.

"From what I heard from Ambassador Spock, the seven of them are safe and sound and they are all going under treatment known as memory maintenance," Acting First Officer Sulu said, coming in to keep Carol and Scotty posted. "Everybody is safe," he repeated. Sulu was really relieved so was Riley who decided ultimately not to meet them.

_"I don't want to get in their way of life," he watched the feeds of his former comrades being escorted up into an ambulance._

"Thank god!" Scotty wiped his tears which fell down his cheek in relief. "I'm not crying. Not for him," he defended himself when he caught the doctors staring at him.

"We did not say anything," McCoy responded seemingly half annoyed. "Come on, I need to check you out. You have scratches here and there."

"Bridge to sickbay, Dr. McCoy, you are wanted in the transporter room immediately," Uhura's voice ranged through the sickbay. McCoy sighed. He could not even take a break since coming back. His back was screaming for a massage.

"Coming!" he shouted. Carol gave him a peck on his cheek which would perk him up. "Get going."

"Wait I'm coming with you," Scotty said, trying to get up out of his biobed.

"You better get back to bed," McCoy sighed at the stubborn engineer. "Or, I'll certify you sick and leave your job to Lieutenant Riley and Mr. Chekov. They are fully capable of doing your job," McCoy threatened. Scotty frowned and returned to his bed obediently.

Ambassador James was waiting for McCoy with a solemn face with Captain Spock.

"What is it this time? No more mountain trekking I'm warning you," McCoy took out two hypos holding them between his fingers in a defensive stance.

"A 'Lost' Dr. Thomas Leighton requested to see you Doctor," Spock informed the surprised doctor. He recalled being metres away from the line of fire when Leighton's head was blown up during the play by Karidian Company.

"Hey! Are you kidding me? A headless ghost wanted to see me? Ever seen a living dead walking up to you?"

"I did, Doctor," Spock replied directly. "And you spoke with one, Dr. Marcus," he said, adding salt to McCoy's wound.

"I'll get back to you later, you pointed ear bastard. Can't you sing along with me for once?"

"Vulcans do sing but this is not an appropriate time for it," McCoy face-palmed at the reply.

"Guys, I hate to say this but this is not the time for bickering. We are running out of time," Ambassador James clapped his hands to gain their attention. He used to act as a go-between his stoic first officer and the emotional doctor.

"You know I hate to be disintegrated by the transporter beam into molecules and being put back again. Who know if I'll get back in one piece?" McCoy grumbled as he took his position on the transporter pad with Chekov watching with a gaping mouth. The doctor had been grumpy ever since they arrived on Terra. He fumbled for the mobile he had in his possession and pondered if he should give it to the doctor since he knew that they used to be very close. That was if he could still remember them. From what he had heard, the victims who were kidnapped by Thomas Leighton had their memories all erased. He regretted not attempting to beam that guy up as well.

"Energise!" Spock gave the order and the three of them were beamed to somewhere in white.

* * *

Scotty was tossing and turning around unable to sleep. He was plagued by nightmares. He could never forget how his captain knocked him out and sacrificed himself.

Scotty opened his eyes and found himself sitting in a chair in engineering. The warp core was online. It took him a moment to realize what had happened. He ran to the door which housed the warp core to find his captain struggling to crawl to the door. Even though he did not study medicine, he knew that that man was a dead man. He had wanted very much to open the door to get him out but as long as the decontamination was not complete, the door could not be opened.

"I'm so sorry, Captain. It shouldae hae been you," Scotty mumbled.

The scene changed to the warehouse where Scotty was hanged upside down.

_"Jim?"_

_"How did you know my name?" the guy with the thick framed spectacles asked curiously._

_"Scott. An engineer,." he changed the subject to avoid answering his question._

_"Hey, I'm studying to be one right now! I don't look like it but I'm the top student in my class," Jim Kirk replied._

_"Aren't you not worried you are being confined?" Scotty asked, staring at Jim who just shrugged. He sensed that he probably had a plan. With Jim around, somehow he had peace of mind whether he was still that same Jim or not._

_"Are you crying?" Jim noticed Scotty's red and swollen eyes._

_"I'm certainly not crying for you," Scotty lied. He was really touched and happy to be finally meeting Jim in person in 'after Earth'. Jim had his life ended on Earth and he had moved on to his new life. Could he believe in miracles?_

_"You know I always love sandwich."_

_"I know. You talked about it when you are asleep," Scotty blushed in embarrassment. "I happened to have one in my bag. That was supposed to be the lunch my godfather bought for me. He was afraid I forgot to eat again. It's weird but I don't feel hungry. I only knew I forgot to eat whenever I collapsed so my father would ensure that I get my breakfast everyday at least. He will always call me during the lunch hour to remind me to have lunch," Jim beamed in gratitude when he spoke of his father. He was grateful to have someone doting on him, even though he was assigned to a man as his "son"._

_Scotty finally admitted that he was touched. Jim finally found someone who treated him like his own even though they were not "related"._

_"Don't worry. We'll definitely get out of this safely. I assure you..." Scotty was amazed by Jim who sparkled with hope._

_"And I'll treat you to a sandwich," Jim offered._

Scotty opened his eyes. He realized that he had fallen asleep. He turned to his side and found Ambassador Spock staring at him stoically. Scotty was so startled by his appearance as he fell from the bed and on his butt.

Ambassador Spock offered his hand and helped Scotty back to his bed. He did not say anything. Before he left the sickbay, he left a fresh sandwich in the very same condition he had replicated based on the moldy one he had threw away by his bedside. Tears welled up Scotty's eyes as he picked up the sandwich and started to devour it.

Ambassador Spock had seen Scotty's guilt from his short mind-meld. He just wished to know how the younger counterpart of his old friend was doing in this world in his new life.

* * *

McCoy, Spock and Ambassador James arrived at the location where the Lost would be executed. McCoy looked around and noticed a man lying pale on the bed. He found him familiar but could not put his finger where he had met him.

"That is Dr. Thomas Leighton," Ambassador James introduced. McCoy turned to the bed and crept up to it slowly. The man was better looking in appearance. He could not believe he was Thomas Leighton. Could he be someone with the same name? It was a parallel world after all.

"Dr. McCoy," Leighton greeted weakly.

"What happened to him?" McCoy turned to the old man and demanded. The man was indeed Leighton as he recognised him by his voice.

"He became lost and endangered lives of the innocents of the Terra," Ambassador James merely answered. He watched him as his mind drifted back to years ago. He would not have thought they would meet again this way.

"All I want to say is sorry," Leighton teared up. He did not mean to hurt anyone of them. He did not manage to anyway. His breathing sounded ragged. McCoy tried to help to only be stopped by Leighton who grabbed his wrist.

"It is no use. I will be disappearing from this world soon. The system had decided that I have become a bane to society and have set me to be erased. I'm in the process of being purged by the system," Leighton explained. "That is the fate we, the Lost can't escape from if we are detected to have awakened," Leighton widened his eyes as he remembered something.

"How about that guy?" he turned his head to the ambassador. Leighton could not help but find the elder man familiar. He could even see his former comrade, JT overlapping with him. "I pushed for him to remember like me. I thought we would be able to work together just like before," Leighton lay back on the pillow still grabbing McCoy by his wrist.

"Don't worry about him. He is undergoing memories maintenance and will not remember anything about the turmoil you brought upon them. The System did not detect any sign of him turning Lost which I'm quite glad," Ambassador James turned to Spock, "Your crew was rather impressive. They got the 'Giant' to help despite not awakening him."

Looking back at Leighton he continued, "The seven of them, whom you kidnapped, had a taste of free will. They took their chances and helped to save Terra. It seemed that they liked the experience. One of them even described as feeling 'alive' before being forced into the memories capsule to have their memories altered. It was unfortunate but they will not remember this after waking up from their slumber."

"Damn! Why can't the Terra leave them alone? Can we ever get out of this vicious cycle?" Leighton was so worked up that the machines around him started to flare with warning.

"Calm down, Dr. Leighton!" McCoy ordered in panic. If only he had his medical equipment with him right now. He would have sedated him.

"Ambassador, do something to help him!" McCoy gave the elder man a fierce glare. He had seen the ambassador erasing memories of the Lost and save them from being detected by the system. This time, however, he simply just stood by. There was nothing he could do for the executed Lost for his existence would be erased any time now.

"Leighton." He suddenly spoke up. Leighton's eyes lit up weakly at the ambassador. He took his hand which had released the grasp of McCoy's wrist. "In another life, we have also met," he seemed to understand.

"Yeah, JT," he slurred in his speech which was so inaudible that McCoy could not hear with the ambassador blocking his view. Leighton's body started to glow and turning transparent.

"Thank you for your hard work and being part of my plan," Ambassador James whispered in a sinister voice. Leighton widened his eyes. He realized who he actually was.

"You... That e-mail..." he wanted to reach for his neck; however, before he could reach him, he disintegrated into the air shocking McCoy and catching Spock by surprise. This was the first time they had seen a Lost executed.

McCoy thought he heard a faint voice saying "sorry" to him.

* * *

Amanda Grayson walked quickly to a secret hideout looking around just in case for security robots. She just accomplished her mission and saved a wandering Lost from her impending doom. Try as they could, they must not be detected by the system even though they were still able to walk around without being flagged out as Lost. She had seen fellow agents executed because of their negligence. She would not be one of them.

Heading inside their hideout, a number of agents were gathered, standing side by side. It seemed that they had a new member onboard and the leader was welcoming him.

She walked past them and gasped when she realized who their new member was.

* * *

Christopher Pike had a headache. His head throbbed after the terrorism incident in the cities. He was on his way to visit Jim who was hospitalised. Pike thought of the people Jim had asked him to meet up with. He found that the man in yellow shirt was awfully familiar but he could not remember where he had met him. He could see that the young man seemed to have recognized him. He was told to meet up with someone called Chekov.

_"Agent Hikaru Sulu of the Enterprise Agency..."_

_"Russian whiz kid, what's your name? Chanko? Cherpov?"_

_"Ensign Chekov, Pavel Andreievich, sir."_

_"Fine, Chekov, Pavel Andreievich, begin ship-wide mission broadcast."_

_"Aye, sir. Happy to."_

He felt a searing pain on his head as distant memories came gushing into him. What was wrong with him? He recalled Jim talking to him about something wrong in the world they were in.

_"Do you have any idea what a pain in the ass you are?"_

_"Think so, Sir."_

_"I gave you my ship because I saw greatness in you. And now I see you haven't got an ounce of humility."_

_"I said if anyone deserves a second chance, it's Jim Kirk."_

_"I don't know what to say."_

_"That is a first... it's gonna be all right, son."_

He tried to stabilise himself by holding on to a bench in the park. He felt pain, anger, loneliness and he felt a pointed eared man was by his side. He glanced around at his new surrounding where the man was not around him. So that was how it was.

"Jim…" he murmured. He finally understood what Jim was trying to tell him.

"Welcome to our family!" a familiar voice was heard.

"You are?" Pike recognized the man instantly and nodded.

_"Your father was captain of a starship for twelve minutes. He saved eight hundred lives, including your mother's and yours. I dare you to do better."_

"We have been waiting for you to awaken. Your experience will be a value to us," the blonde man said.


	11. Interaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering to slow down my updates. It seems that very few are interested anyway. No matter how okay my beta and my friend said it is, I feel quite sad. Oh well. 
> 
> I'm quite screwed with Spock Prime's characterisation and my beta managed to fix them. Thank you Starsinger *salutes*. I could never have managed without her expertise. 
> 
> Star Trek is not mine.

**Chapter 11: Interaction**

_"You were a Starfleet Captain, the youngest one on Earth, you had the newest ship, the Enterprise and you had a bunch of youngest crew under you..."_

_"You guys saved the world from Nero and had a hell of an adventure before the Wrath of Vengeance. I say you ended up here because you sacrificed your life for them…"_

_"Your father was captain of a starship for twelve minutes. He saved eight hundred lives, including your mother's and yours. I dare you to do better."_

_"James T. Kirk was considered to be a great man. He went on to captain the USS Enterprise...but that was another life. A life I will deprive you of, just like I did your_ father _!"_

_"I gave you my ship because I saw greatness in you"._

_"It's gonna be all right, son."_

_"Because you are my friend…"_

Jim gasped and opened his eyes. His surroundings were white. Jim realized that he was in a hospital. His head was fuzzy with various unclear images playing in his mind. It felt like a dream.

"Don't worry, we did what we can for him, please return him here should he feel stressed again for maintenance," a doctor was heard talking to George.

_"Maintenance huh? I'm not merchandise which comes with manufacturing defect and warranty,"_ Jim thought to himself.

"Jim, you are finally awake. You were out for three days. How are you feeling?" Jim recognized that man as his father, George Kirk. The father who was assigned to him. Jim laid his hands on his forehead and took a deep breath. Those images were all but a dream.

"I'm fine, George. Just feeling tired," Jim replied weakly. He squeezed his eyes shut and forced them open. He saw someone being blasted in a rain of fire. His blood was splattered over him and Jim was powerless to prevent him from being killed. He sat up all the sudden in fear.

"What was that?" he muttered grabbing the blanket tightly. "Tom?"

"Jim?" George intended to lecture him earlier for calling him by his name once more but stopped when he noticed that his son was having a panic attack. It was not the first time Jim had a panic attack but he knew what to do to help him, "Breathe with me, Jim."

Jim calmed down after a few moments of breathing exercises with his father.

"Are you okay, son?" His Father held out his hand. Jim realized in horror that his father's hand felt cold to him. He ruffled his son's hair to calm him down. "It's just a nightmare. You are safe now," he reassured him.

The young man felt frozen. This world was a lie to him.

* * *

McCoy was playing with the newborn baby, Gerard, alone in the sickbay when the couple who recently just gave birth to him left him alone. He could not help but marvel at the fact of the miracle of life. Joanna used to be this small when he held her in his hands when she was just born. He missed his girl.

"A penny for your thoughts?" McCoy lifted his head to the direction of the voice.

"Carol." He greeted and turned back to tickle the baby who giggled at his antics. "Nothing. I'm just missing Joanna." McCoy admitted holding the little hand of the newborn with just his fingers. He could not bear to look at Carol in her face. He had witnessed how a criminal was executed and he could not bear to face Carol. Her father was facing the same consequences according to Ambassador James and there was no way to stop him when McCoy confronted him for a solution such as to erase his memories and made him a citizen of Terra.

_"There is nothing I can do when the Lost is certified to be a Lost. A criminal is doomed to remember and they were instantly certified as one. I'm sorry," the elder man shook his head and patted him on his shoulder before beaming off the Enterprise to get back to his work._

"Damn it!" McCoy grumbled and stood up." He took Carol into his arms, "I wish I can do more."

Carol buried her face on his chest. "What are you talking about? You have already done enough for all of us by ensuring our health is not compromised."

"I'm sorry about your father." McCoy said quietly. Carol held his head for him to look at her.

"You are not to blame. I'm already very grateful to be able to meet him again. His death was shocking to me back then. Perhaps, I will be able to let go of my resentment towards him," McCoy held Carol tightly.

"I witness how Leighton was dissipated right into the air and there was nothing I could do to save him. This was the second time; I was so close to him," they were so engrossed that they had forgotten that their Chief Engineer was still in the sickbay watching them closely raising his eye brow. The very first time he came onboard the Enterprise, he witnessed Uhura openly hugged Spock as though there was no one watching. He stared at their newly promoted acting Captain Jim, seemingly asking if this was allowed as they were on duty.

"What are you staring at? Never seen kissing before?" Riley strolled in and joined Scotty.

"Just contemplating. I thought we are explorers but it turns out that we may also double as soldiers. If we are soldiers, do we have to be disciplined to kiss only when they are off duty? Come to think of it, our Captain Spock is not setting a good example himself," Scotty commented. Riley eyed him curiously.

"Did Captain Spock and Lieutenant Uhura…?"

"Yeah of course, try kissing your female colleague who is also your girlfriend right in front of your boss at work. I'm amazed that they have not lost their jobs," Scotty chuckled being reminded what Jim's expression was like when they saw Spock and Uhura's intimate actions on the transporter pad before their final confrontation with Nero. He wondered what it would be like if one day the stoic Spock and Uhura had a fight.

"Have you seen enough? Need popcorn?"

"Yeah, I don't mind," Scotty replied and his face turned white upon realizing that the voice belonged to the doctor he just "badmouthed". Riley stood aside pretending not to hear anything.

"I will get back to work." Riley informed before sneaking away.

"Get back here! You traitor!" Scotty cried.

"It seems that you have gotten better and I will sign you off as fit," McCoy said sarcastically pulling out his PADD and tapped.

"I don't mind. I would rather return to Engineering to ensure the good health of our dear girl. I'm a doctor to her," Scotty said in cold sweat of fear that the doctor would hypo him or something.

"I need you to do me a favour and I will pretend you didn't see that if you tell me how it looks like when Captain Spock and Uhura have a fight," McCoy gave him an evil grin. Scotty decided that McCoy was quite the sadist.

* * *

Spock was in the mess hall trying to replicate something but apparently he just could not get it right.

"Mr. Spock!"

"Mr. Spock!" Spock turned to face his elder counterpart. He flushed green trying to hide the mess he had created.

"Replicating a cake I suppose?" Ambassador Spock could almost read Spock by the book. Today was that day.

"I do not suppose I can keep anything from you," Spock started to clear the spilled and deformed cake. He thought he had the calculation of the amount of flour, eggs, cream etc right but apparently it was not as easy as he thought.

"It is meant for our mother," Spock admitted. "Today is her birthday."

"Come on, let's 'bake' the cake together," Ambassador Spock gave Spock a small smile and offered. "With her too," Spock lifted his head to see Uhura smiling at him. She came prepared with some recipes with the intention to make a cake for Amanda, but was really happy that Spock beat her to it.

"I'll help out too. I know how to make cookies."

"I notice that I have never tried your cookies before, Nyota," Spock realized.

"I'm sorry. The only favour I know how to make is chocolate. Chocolate is just like alcohol to Vulcans, you will be drunk. I shall let you try some once I can bake cookies of other flavours. I just learnt how to make them two years ago and I haven't had the time to learn. I don't mind telling you that only Leonard tried them," Uhura started pressing the button of the replicator to programme that matched the recipe. Spock eyed Uhura feeling a little sour. He turned to Ambassador Spock who nodded. He seemed to him that it was a feeling of jealousy.

The trio only succeeded after their twentieth time. Using a replicator was unlike baking a cake in reality. After all it was the sincerity that came with the cake.

* * *

"Honestly, I'm really surprised, Spock," Amanda Grayson was surprised by the cake her son and her future daughter-in-law had baked for her. Ambassador Spock would not come for obvious reasons.

"Mother, I just want to say Happy Birthday!" Spock stood at the door feeling awkward. His mother glanced around the surroundings and led them inside her house. Amanda gave her beloved son a warm hug and Uhura as well.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my boy. I sure hope he didn't give you much trouble, Ms Uhura."

"Call me, Nyota, Madam Grayson."

"Call me Amanda, and I wouldn't mind if you address me Mother. You are such a beautiful child. I wish I had met you earlier." Amanda had checked over Uhura and was glad that she Spock was her boyfriend. She should not be surprised, considering that she was a human married to Vulcan. Her son was blessed. He was undeniably a child of two worlds.

They were gathered at the house assigned to Amanda. Currently, she was set as single, unattached, and would become a Sister in three years time. She was currently a counselor, counseling depressed kids. That helped her in her job as an agent of the Organisation. She could easily sift through people who had become Lost and either do a "reboot" to their memories or have them join the Organisation for exceptional cases without attracting attention from security robots run by the System.

"Make yourself at home, I'll make dinner".

"Let me help you, Ma… Amanda," Uhura offered. Spock nodded at Uhura as the ladies headed to the kitchen to make real food.

Spock looked around the house. He saw photos taken with kids most likely from her job. These were all kids who did not exist on Earth. He felt a tinge of sorrow for them.

_"You will not find people who left the Earth by natural causes here,"_ was what he was told by Ambassador James. He noticed the words, his mother had written.

"Tarsus IV," these were the kids who perished from Kodos' massacre he realized. "Wrath of Vengeance" were likely those who were buried under the debris of the fallen buildings or some of the crew he had lost during the battle with Khan and Admiral Marcus. He almost reached for the last one which had her and a blonde young man's photo when he heard the door knock.

Spock looked over to the kitchen. His mother was busy. He wondered if he should answer the door and if he would get his mother into trouble. He peered through the door and opened it. A middle-aged blonde man appeared before him. His blue eyes took him by surprise. He immediately recognized him as the famous hero, George Kirk. The man appeared to be surprised by his appearance before reverting to his usual in 1.2 second.

"How may I help you, Mr… Sir?" Spock asked politely.

"Who are you?" George asked.

"I am someone invited by Ambassador James to interview Mo… Madam Grayson," Spock thought everyone on Terra should know that man who had a major influence in the planet. "My name is Spock." He paused a while to think of the next action and offered his hand for a handshake. George took it.

"Oh! I heard about you. You guys are on the agents of the Enterprise Agency James spoke about. I'm rather impressed by the cases you guys were on and keeping the peace on the Terra and even saved my son's life," Spock looked at him in gaped mouth. This man knew quite a lot about them. It seemed that he had a family assigned to him, unlike his mother who was lonely.

"Who's there?" Amanda walked out of the kitchen upon hearing some voices. She felt a little uneasy to see George Kirk, who peered past Spock at her holding up a box. Amanda approached George who wished her a Happy Birthday.

"Looks like you've got company, Ms Grayson," George gave her a hug as a form of greeting. He passed her the box. It was a cake.

"My son ordered it. Apologies. He was still sick in the hospital, unable to come in person to wish you a Happy Birthday. He was sorry for breaking his promise to celebrate your birthday with you this year, and to thank you for organizing a birthday party for him," George told Amanda.

"Not an issue. Please take care of him. He is a good boy. Ask him to come and see me anytime after he feels better," Amanda smiled looking at the nicely baked cake. Spock had to admit he felt a little sour as his cake was sort of messy and it came from a replicator.

"Watch your intake of chocolate!" George reminded. Amanda nodded in understanding.

"I'm off!" George saluted and sped off. He was quite an energetic man in a sense. Spock watched the back of the man feeling perturbed. He turned back to the series of photos of those people Amanda had counseled from afar and found the last one very alarming. He was his former Captain in thick-framed spectacles.

"Spock, are you alright?" Amanda asked in concern. "You looked pale."

"I am alright mother. Who is the person you have at the end of the photo?" he pointed at that particular photo his Captain was in.

"James Tiberius Kirk, son of George whom was just at our door. His son is sick and currently recuperating in the hospital. I sure hope he won't become a Lost. That boy had a harsh life back on Earth from what I heard from James, the ambassador. George hoped that he would be able to find some happiness, being assigned with new lease of life on Terra when he brought his boy, who was disturbed when he first arrived, to me," Amanda headed back to kitchen not noticing the expression of his son who looked really shocked. She left the cake in the fridge. There was something in the cake she would need to see after seeing her son and Uhura off for the night.

Even though Spock was at a loss from what he had heard, the three of them had a pleasant night where Spock sang for his mother while flushing in green while Uhura was laughing away at his stoic voice in tears. He could not help but to keep his eyes on the photo of Jim who had his sparkling eyes smiling brightly without trouble at the back of his mind, a smile which he had never seen and he expected not even his Chief Medical Officer had seen before during the time they became acquainted with one another.

"Thank you, Spock, thank you Uhura. I had a wonderful birthday. It is a pity that Sarek isn't with us. I miss him," Amanda smiled sadly standing at the door.

"He told me he loves you," Spock stated looking into Amanda's eyes. Amanda nodded in acceptance.

"I know. I always knew."

* * *

On their way back to the usual point where they would be transported back to the ship, Spock was quiet. Uhura felt uneasy when Spock was deep in his own thoughts. Spock's communicator beeped. It was the Ambassador who requested to see him.

"At this hour?" Uhura asked in bewilderment. Spock nodded.

"He asked me to meet him at the rooftop of San Francisco Hospital. Nyota, you return to the ship first," Awkwardly, Spock gave her a kiss. "I will return very soon."

* * *

"DR. McCOY!" McCoy swore he jumped up from his seat dozing off on his desk after a few rounds of brandy.

"What's wrong?! " He rubbed his eyes and saw the young Russian standing in front of him fidgeting nervously.

"I think I took Keptin's communicator by mistake."

"So?" McCoy asked feeling annoyed with his sleep disrupted.

"He took my phone. Ambassador James asked to see him," Chekov showed him the message.

"At this hour?"

"He requested to be beamed aboard to see him but Keptin is on Terra with his mother and Ambassador Spock is meditating," Chekov handed him the phone. "You are close to the ambassador so I thought it is the best to inform you."

"Close, my foot!" McCoy took the communicator and sighed. "Fine! I will see him. Inform acting Captain Sulu and beam that old man aboard, kid, I will take over from there."


	12. Tribbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written as a tribute for "The Trouble of Tribbles". Ever since I saw that classic video on Captain Kirk being buried by the tribbles, I can't help but to think of somewhere to include this scene. This is sort of a filler chapter but yet, it is important as there is some foreshadowing of what is going to come.
> 
> Oh before I forget, someone and someone will finally meet this chapter even though it is short. This part once again was inspired by Penn Flinn's "It Goes On".
> 
> Thank you Starsinger for the beta.
> 
> I don't own Star trek.

Chapter 12: Tribbles

Jim stared hard at the ceiling in his hospital room that night. He could not sleep. He went in a wheelchair to the rooftop of the hospital to gaze at the stars. It was dazzling. What would it be like if he was the Captain of the Enterprise, as Professor Leighton who had kidnapped him had told him?

The wind felt cooling to his face. Jim was gazing at the starry night sky feeling mesmerized by the beauty of the stars which sparkled like diamonds.

He closed his eye and began to appreciate the beauty of it in his mind. There was a sense of nostalgia. He felt as though there were two unknown figures standing by his side. One of them was ruffling his hair while the other just laid his hand on his hoverchair.

At this moment, he heard footsteps approaching him. It must be Chekov whom he could not exactly remember how he got to know him. With the growing realization that this world was a lie, he was curious about the mysterious contact he had on the phone. Jim found his contact in his second phone which he hid on him when he was transported to the hospital. He just had to contact him. Jim was imagining himself flying in the space when a familiar stoic voice cut his line of thought.

"Ambassador."

"It's a great view, isn't it? The stars," Jim asked with his eyes remained closed. He had expected the person to respond to him, whether he agreed with him or not. All he could hear was a shuddering breath coming from that man. Most importantly, what the man said certainly caught him by surprise.

"Captain?" he stuttered. Jim opened his eyes and turned his head to the direction of the voice at once. The man looked rather surprised or shocked he should say. Jim noticed that the man did not look like him, a human. For instance, his ears were pointed. Jim wondered if he should be surprised. Considering Mr. Chekov was mysterious, it was expected that he would look different from them. He could be an alien as describe in some children's stories.

They stared at one another in silence before Jim finally spoke up which broke Spock.

"Who are you?" Jim asked tilting his head seemingly uncertain.

In Spock's eyes, Jim looked close to how he was when he saw him except for his thick framed glasses. They were like two peas in a pod. Jim did not recognise him. Spock filtered what he had gathered from the facts of Terra. There was also a possibility that this Jim was not the Jim from Earth he came from which he tried to convince himself.

"Are you crying?" Jim asked in concern wheeling himself to Spock. Spock felt tears falling down his cheek before he realized.

_"How did you choose not to feel?"_

_"I do not know. Right now, I'm failing"._

Spock was failing to control his emotion again. He raised his hand up to stop Jim from coming near him.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were somebody else," Spock turned back and walked away. He stopped after a few steps. Spock turned back to Jim just to confirm that the boy he met here had the face of his former Captain, his only friend before running off and not turning back again.

Spock stood in the foyer at the entrance of the hospital to catch his breath. Spock looked up to the roof. He marveled at the fact that the building was exactly the same as what they had on Earth. The rooftop he just went to was the exact place on Earth where his former Captain, Jim, passed away after his condition deteriorated from the side effect of Khan's blood. That was also where they rescued McCoy's daughter, Joanna and ended Lenore Karidian, daughter of Anton Karidian who was also Kodos, her scheme of assassinating the last of the Tarsus Nine who knew her father's face as Kodos, who was also an Engineer under Scotty, Kevin Riley.

* * *

McCoy grabbed Spock's communicator and proceeded to meet the ambassador in the Transporter room where he met Uhura who had just returned from Spock's mother's birthday gathering. He was surprised to see her alone.

"Where is Spock?" he asked. It would help if he was back.

"He is meeting Ambassador James," Uhura replied heading out of the room. McCoy heaved a sigh of relief so he did know that that old man would be coming here to see him but something was not right.

"But wait. They were meeting on the ship, weren't they?" McCoy turned and asked Uhura as the ambassador was signaling the crew stationed at the transporter room to beam him up. Uhura looked surprised.

"I thought they were meeting at the hospital!" Uhura said feeling puzzled as she walked back to McCoy's side. "That was what the message in his communicator said," she added while running her hand through her ponytail.

"That was Chekov's," McCoy explained hurriedly. "Chekov took Spock's communicator by mistake, most likely, when they were on the same shift on the bridge," Uhura cupped her mouth in horror.

"Oh shit!" she realized who could have sent that message. She had yet to tell him about the mission they had undertaken when Spock and McCoy were on that mountain climbing trip.

At the same moment, Ambassador James materialized on the transporter pad. He stared at them in bewilderment when Uhura stared at him with her mouth covered.

"Is there something wrong?" James asked. Uhura now understood who the man right in front of them was. Just then, Ambassador Spock had arrived to receive Uhura and Spock only to have Uhura staring at both elder men unable to say anything, leaving McCoy feeling lost on what was going on with the crew on duty in the transporter room.

"Can anyone tell me, what is going on?" McCoy broke the silence.

"I left my tribbles in the Captain's quarters," the Ambassador scratched his head. Blood started to boil within McCoy due to lack of sleep.

"Damn it!"

"Doctor!" Chekov came rushing into the transporter room with Riley.

"Glad to see you, Ms Uhura," Riley greeted.

"There vas funny sound heard in ze Keptin's quarters," Chekov reported.

"It sounded like purring," Riley described.

"Mr. Hendorff opened the door after I overridden the Keptin's room to check it out…" Chekov did not dare to explain further. Ambassador James looked away. He knew exactly what had happened. McCoy glared at him and his face became red in exasperation.

"Damn it man! I'm a doctor not a tribble hunter. Boys, let's scramble and get rid of them before our pointed ear Captain returns and get the shock of his life even though he will give you a poker face," McCoy started shoving the kids and shouting out orders. Uhura was watching them not knowing how she should react.

"Lieutenant Uhura, you too!" McCoy ordered.

That night, the majority of the crew of the Enterprise raced through the ship to locate the tribbles with brooms. Some of them enjoyed the company of the cute and fluffy tribbles. It was said the purring felt soothing to the ears according to the elder Vulcan. The tribbles were quick to wipe out all the food they could find, tripping some of the crews on their face flat including Scotty who was groaning in pain when he was racing after one in the Engineering with Keenser staring blankly at him.

"What are you looking at? Go after them!" Scotty yelled at him in embarrassment. He felt old.

The sickbay was not spared either. Carol had a fright to see Gerard buried under few tribbles in his crib. She picked the baby up and handed him to his mother while security took care of the rest. McCoy was peeved as some of his medical supplies were not spared from the damage despite M'Benga and Carol's best effort in recovering the majority of them. It seemed that the tribbles in sickbay were "sedated" from eating the sedative McCoy and M'Benga used to sedate their patients.

Sulu was warily guarding the bridge with his sword. As the acting Captain, he would guard the bridge to the very end and he was determined not to let any tribble pass. The turbolift were locked down by Sulu who had issued a curfew to the crew currently on the bridge not allowing any of them to leave which was why so far, the tribbles had not broken onto the bridge.

The tribbles were surrounded in the mess hall cornered by the crew of the Enterprise eventually in the stores where the grain the crew had confiscated from the planet in their previous mission was kept.

All the tribbles were located and were gathered in Ambassador James' temporary quarter as per McCoy's order. The ambassador was literally buried by the bunch of fully-fed tribbles. Not even Ambassador Spock would try to defend him.

"I thought you have been and always shall be my friend?" James asked in apologetic eyes.

"Not today. You are to repent in your quarters for the night. No excuses. As your former first officer, I have to apologise to the crew for what you have done. Grow up," the elder Vulcan replied stoically. Ambassador Spock was rubbing his back from the fall he had thanks to the army of angry tribbles storming through the corridor. He would have to visit the doctor when he calmed down later for some painkillers. He closed the door and limped to his quarter.

* * *

McCoy slumped on his chair in wariness after taking care of all the casualties from the Great Tribble Hunt. That was it. He had not had enough sleep to be given such nonsense to take care of. Carol made McCoy a cup of coffee before heading back to the lab.

At this moment, Spock, who had returned from Terra, arrived at sickbay demanded to know what had happened, as he understood that Sulu had not left the bridge at all, to out McCoy as much as he did.

"Damn it man! I'm a doctor, not a commander," McCoy sounded annoyed, complaining at the fact that the second officer, Scotty, was down from duty from spraining his ankle which made him the next in command because Mr. Sulu was adamantly guarding the bridge.

"I'll certainly go bald at this rate," Spock ruffled his hair in response to realise that the doctor's face was red in anger. The doctor was talking in metaphors. McCoy wondered how he had put up with all of their weird personalities and habits so far. His life would be cut short by the end of this five-year mission. He would be better off watching his girl grow up.

* * *

The next day, Spock gathered his senior crew, except McCoy, who was too worn out to report to the meeting room. They were all yawning feeling tired from the lack of sleep after the trouble with the tribbles. Spock had wanted to debrief them about the mission they had collaborated with the citizen of Terra earlier, but looking at Uhura's tired face, he waited till now.

"Do you have something you'd like to tell me? As the Captain of the Enterprise, I mean," Spock folded his arms. "Mr. Chekov?" Chekov was fidgety upon hearing his name called.

"Yes sir?" Chekov responded to see Spock returned his communicator.

"May I remind you not to leave your belonging lying around?" Spock said.

His face became pale in dread after seeing the message from his former Captain, Jim. Spock had met him.

Before he was ordered to report what he did, Security officer, Lieutenant "Cupcake" came in in a hurry.

"Captain, the tribbles in Ambassador James' room…" Hendorff wanted the whole group of them to pop over.

"The tribbles were found mostly dead or dying," Carol realized.

"Yes, most of them were found in the store where the grain we had confiscated from the planet before we came upon Veridian III," Uhura reported.

"The grain had been poisoned," McCoy concluded. He had performed an autopsy on some of the dead tribbles while Spock had a meeting with the rest. "We're lucky that we have yet to touch the grain for food."

"Hence, in a way, the tribbles have saved your lives so I should be thanked for that," Ambassador James noted. Ambassador Spock sighed. He probably should have trusted James as he used to. He had almost forgotten of their own encounter with the tribbles.

"The citizens of Village Shizuka (Quiet) of that planet obviously won't be happy for you guys to confiscate their food source which they wanted to use against the Village Urusai (Noisy) which they supplied to because they lost in the war between them," Ambassador James analysed. "You have taken the supplies; you have to suffer the consequence," He turned to Ambassador Spock who nodded in agreement. They had looked through that mission which they had obtained the grain.

Through this incident, James acknowledged the difference in their destinies; he had decided that this young crew needed a hell of a lot of training and he would rope them in for the next mission on Terra, which was to get them involved in the upcoming presidential election.

The remaining tribbles were, unfortunately, to be put to sleep by medical. Scotty watched the unmoving tribbles sadly. "They'll be no tribble at all."

"That is not quite right," Ambassador James replied overhearing his comment. Scotty clutched his clutches tightly staring at the ambassador in perplexity. Unknown to anyone, James had hidden a tribble he found during his short travel on Earth earlier formerly belonged to Scotty, in a cage purring away in a wardrobe in Spock's quarters.


	13. Resentment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the plot is cooking. I shall be building up to the climax from here on.
> 
> I wish to have more reviews but maybe I guess not.
> 
> I must congratulate restfulsky5 for achieving 100 faves in her first fanfiction, 'Escape Artist'. Read it if you haven't. It is fantastic. I look forward to what she is planning for her current work, 'Return to Riverside'. You shall be amazed. Some setting of my previous fic, 'Similarities' is also influenced by her 'Escape Artist'.
> 
> Not to forget to thank my wonderful beta, Starsinger who are always supportive even though my writing and plot isn't as fantastic as certain fics out there. Again, some of my fic setting is also influenced by her 'A Long Road' and another one which I will only reveal when I post the chapter up.

**Chapter 13: Resentment**

A massive earthquake occurred across the globe of Terra resulting in tremendous damage in quite a number of major towns and cities. The crew of the Enterprise was roped in to the rescue mission. Through the mission, they learnt that there was no sense of love and friendship among the civilians of Terra, which was the saddest thing ever. No one cried over the devastation and the loss of life, life simply just goes on. That was not the biggest issue.

"There was not a single body found," Sulu reported reading through the findings they had gathered in the temporary base they had set up. Riley had led a bunch of red shirts to help out in the evacuation as ordered. Even though the destinies of the civilians were predetermined, they could not avert their eyes from anybody in distress.

"Zhere is no signal detected under the debris," Chekov updated from the Enterprise. He had noticed that for quite some time. Ever since the incident with Thomas Leighton, Chekov had been doing research into it. The screen did not display any life signs coming from the citizens of the Terra but he could easily lock on to any of his friends to beam them up.

"Hello! Is there anybody there?" Riley shouted through the debris hoping to find someone alive. He was about to give up and move to the next area when he heard someone cough to turn back. He peered though the opening of the rubbles.

"Mr. Hendorff, let's move this debris away. There is a little girl stuck inside," with that a few men worked together and moved the debris away finally freeing the little girl. He was thrown a bottle of water by the security team and gave to the little girl who gulped it down. Fortunately, she was not hurt, to Riley's relief. He carried the girl to the camp for a checkup just in case.

"What is your name?" Riley asked.

"Samantha," the girl slurred sucking her finger. She was surprisingly calm or not so, considering how insensitive people of Terra usually were.

"That's a really nice name," Riley patted her head. The little girl reminded him of his younger self before the catastrophic famine had occurred. "It'll be alright. I will look for your parents," Riley was really unhappy with the fact that the little girl was not even concerned about looking for her parents. Nor had her parents bothered to come and look for her. Maybe they were buried under the rubble. Riley decided. They would not give up.

Perhaps, only his Tarsus gang had ever shown true emotion even though they were cruelly taken from them by the System in order to protect their way of life. He had wondered if there would be any way to change things as Ambassador James had promised them.

"Are you in pain, Samantha?" Carol asked in a gentle voice to check her over. There were no bruises miraculously. In fact there was no need for the medical team as those who were rescued were not hurt. That seriously bothered McCoy. In a site where a massive earthquake had taken place with landslides and buildings collapsing, there were no dead bodies at all.

"Unbelievable," he muttered under his breath pacing up and down his quarters. Carol was looking over in his direction worriedly, while feeding the little girl, who should be starving, some cereal which the little girl ate obediently. Carol was told that the humans would disappear if they were being erased, but to disintegrate into the thin air was really unbelievable to her.

She had done some research on the phaser the ambassador used to "perform maintenance" on the Lost and she had some ideas which she had yet to justify. Captain Spock had been avoiding seeing her when she wished to discuss her findings with him. That just proved that there were facts that he chose to overlook. She had heard from Uhura that they had had a great fight before the rescue mission which she suspected involved the citizens they had worked before. They were ordered to delete all records pertaining to that mission, which of course she had a backup of.

Carol stole a glance at McCoy who was still muttering to himself. She felt guilty for not telling him that they might have located their former Captain who used to be his best friend. She felt conflicted. What would the overprotective mother hen Bones do if he found Jim? He had been gravely affected by Jim's death and was filled with even more guilt when he blamed Jim indirectly for what had happened to Joanna, which nearly cost her her life. She had dreams of McCoy breaking the Prime Directive and putting Jim in danger by waking him up as a Lost. She knew she should have confidence in her boyfriend, but when came to Jim, he was an enigma.

"Doctor!" Scotty had arrived tapping him on his left shoulder and appearing to his right, startling McCoy.

"Can you stop doing that? It's bad for my heart," McCoy shook his head irritably. "I can't wait to leave this place as soon as the presidential election is finished," he turned his back to Scotty, blurting out what he had on mind. He had been feeling uneasy the longer they stayed on Terra.

"They fought again," Scotty informed McCoy. "I thought you want to see that."

"Do you understand I was just joking?" McCoy sighed in exasperation.

"I know. I'm also joking with you," Scotty understood. He always did. It was just that he acted so nonchalant to lighten up the mood. What was life if life was so stressful all along? Why so serious?

"What makes you come here? Lieutenant Riley is here, shouldn't you be staying back to take care of our lady?" McCoy asked handing him a cup of water.

"I brought my portable transwarp device with me," Scotty replied. He wanted to test some theories.

"Isn't that illegal? I thought Starfleet had confiscated that," McCoy eyed Scotty carefully even though he did not intend to rat on him.

"I know and I'm really annoyed by the fact that they confiscated it and to find a mad man using it to jump across the galaxy. Because of that, I rebuilt one and did some enhancements. I wanted to test out the equations that mischievous ambassador had given me. It was said it also works on the humans on Terra," Scotty scratched his head. He had agreed with Chekov that their transporter device could not read the life signs of the humans on Terra.

"The ambassador says they could use this to minimize the casualties from Earthquake disasters to quickly uncover those six feet underground and beam them out," Scotty was eager to join in the rescue squad because of that. Both ambassadors, who came from the future, granting him new equations of transwarp beaming claiming that it was the equation he had yet to discover. Scotty wondered how his counterpart in another life was like. He must be a genius. Could he ever be like him?

"If that is the case, get going! I'm afraid you won't even find a set of bones," McCoy sat down in the chair locking eyes with him in serious mode.

"Alright! I'm going now," Scotty moved reluctantly. Somehow, he wondered if the equation was related to how the skeleton they had uncovered in Veridian III that it had returned to where it was supposed to which was six feet underground.

* * *

A few men were watching the movement of McCoy, Sulu giving out orders, and the rescue squad. The man who was watching through the binoculars was relieved that they were doing well. The youngsters were working hard for the well being of the inhabitants of Terra. They were the group of capable youngsters who saved Earth twice from destruction; they were the group of youngsters who used to be his crew, even though it was for a short period of time. Christopher Pike was proud.

The organization intended to make the move to order the rescue but the Enterprise was one step ahead. If this was the case, they would just move on to their core job: to save the people who became Lost due to the aftereffects of the Earthquake.

"Chris, I'm quite impressed by your crew. I heard from James that they are currently on their five-year mission which is the first ever in Starfleet history," the second man in blonde peering through the binoculars commented.

"A pity that he is not with them," Pike said quietly looking over at the man. "I had always known that the boy yearned to participate in the five-year mission. They are the youngest crew with the newest flagship. The boy made a mistake and lost the ship, but I didn't expect that my death had that much of an impact on him and that he…" The other man placed his hand on his shoulder consoling him. Pike shook his head in dejection. The sight of happy-go-lucky bright godson assigned to him on Terra pained him.

"It should never have been him. He wasn't supposed to die," if only he could strangle Marcus, who was waiting for judgment day, with his own hands.

"I managed to track Spock down the other day who told me everything. Even though he wasn't surprised to see me, he admitted to be quite surprised to learn that I had become a Lost just like his mother. I'm really surprised that he was transferred back to the Enterprise and was promoted later to head this mission and to head the mission on Jim's behalf. Only then, he would be able to fulfill his promise to Jim and Jim would be able to rest in peace. I'm sorry, George. I should have taken better care of him," the blonde man shook his head.

"I beg to differ. Jim is my son whom I never met in person. It had to be a miracle that I was given custody of him when he arrived on Terra after his time on Earth had ended. Perhaps, I will be able to change things if James is right. Being placed in the position whereby I can become the next president of Terra puts me at an advantage as the leader of the Organisation. I will change the way the System works and free the people of the Terra so that the Lost could live freely here and free Jim who was locked down by the System like the rest of us," Pike watched the man with gaped mouth. Perhaps it was possible.

"This will hurt Jim in every way possible but he had a right to live by the truth. He would be proud to learn that his crew was doing well," George clasped his hand and looked down at the ground in determination. He was willing to try something. He recalled how Jim's condition was when James first entrusted Jim to him: frail and blank. His mind drifted over to the blizzard filled location known as the Vega Barrier. If he was right, Jim could do what was impossible to all inhabitants of Terra, which was to pass through the Vega Barrier which separated the Terra from the rest of the galaxy.

* * *

James had witnessed everything from the screens displayed at his place. He smirked at the fact that his plan was moving along smoothly.

"The time has come for the last stage of the game," he told the unknown figure who was made to sit up in Starfleet dress uniform was staring unresponsively at James on the bed. His sixteen shoulder pins on his dress uniform were blinking in the dark.


	14. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written differently from the rest of the chapters. It was done by Uhura's POV which I had never done for her in my fanfic.
> 
> Ok, I'm crossing to the second half of the story and I haven't got much response for this fanfic. I'm really curious of the readers' thought but I haven't got anything. I will see how it goes. Even though I have finish writing the whole fic, I'm not quite interested to update them all considering the lack of interest. I sure hope I haven't done too badly. My friend is going to yell at me if I continue to speak negatively of myself lol!
> 
> Thank you Starsinger for the beta.

Chapter 14: Discovery

Jim Kirk was an enigma. Just when she thought she was the only one who could bring out the unseen sentimental side of Spock, this man appeared. He was working his way to be his friend.

They were brought together by a twist of fate. They first met from the inquiry for cheating in the Kobayashi Maru scenario where Spock had alleged Jim had cheated on the test he had created, citing a captain could not cheat death which he failed to understand.

Subsequently, receiving a distress call from Vulcan, the Enterprise abruptly had her maiden voyage. They were brought together in one way or another. Enterprise had its maiden voyage. Of the current senior bridge crew alone, only Spock, McCoy and Chekov were originally assigned to the Enterprise.

Uhura herself talked Spock into assigning her to the Enterprise which she felt that she was competent to do with her exceptional performance during her academy days, as verified by Spock himself. It was because Spock would like to avoid the act of favouritism, he assigned her to the Farragut. Sulu was the relief helmsman as the original helmsman was suffering from lungworm. Jim was brought onboard by McCoy who felt sorry for him for being suspended. Thanks to McCoy who decided to do that, he saved the lives of the crew of the Enterprise. Of course, Sulu's blunder which resulted in the delay in warping to the Vulcan system saved them in a way as well. Jim who overheard Chekov's shipwide broadcast led him to her as she had decoded Klingon transmissions about battle cruisers destroyed near a prison planet and they were prepared once they dropped out of warp and were not caught themselves in a trap.

Later Pike was taken hostage while Jim, Sulu and the original Chief Engineer, Olson, formed an away team to destroy the Narada drill platform since the drill has disabled communications and transporter capabilities. However, they were too late. Olson was killed and even though Sulu and Jim were able to disable the drill, the drill reached Vulcan's core and the "red matter" was released. The "red matter" created a black hole in the middle of the planet and eventually destroyed the Vulcan. Sulu and Jim were barely able to make it back to the ship with the help of the quick-witted Russian whiz.

Spock who beamed down attempting to bring the elders together with his parents onboard failed to save his mother, Amanda Grayson and he was forced to watch the destruction of the whole of the planet. Until now, Chekov was still feeling guilty that he could not make it on time to save to save his Commander's mother. Uhura gave Spock a hug to console him.

Spock had intended to have the ship to meet up with the rest of the fleet whereas Jim suggested that they go after Nero to stop them. As a result, an argument ensued and Jim was ended up marooned to Delta Vega for the act of mutiny.

Not long after, Jim somehow managed transport onboard the ship, when the ship was in warp, together with their current Chief Engineer, Scotty. Spock questioned them on how they managed to do that. Jim would not answer and suggested Scotty do the same. And Jim managed to provoke an emotional response, which Uhura was unable to help him release his anguish to her to help him feel better. Spock took the bait and it escalated to a fight where Spock almost choked Jim to death until Sarek stopped him.

Spock resigned from his position allowing Jim to assume command which was really perplexing. She really hoped he knew what he was doing, as Jim ordered the Enterprise to go after Nero.

Chekov figured out how they could get close to Nero without being noticed by them which raised the eyebrow of the ever paranoid Doctor as he was just seventeen just in time for Spock to confirm his logic. Jim and Spock later worked together with Spock retrieving the "red matter" to save the Earth while Jim rescued the late Admiral Pike. Jim commented that they were getting to know each other.

After the incident, Jim was commended and was promoted to Captain assuming command of the Enterprise. Spock applied to become his first officer. The same group of them went on a number of adventures together.

Jim was always unpredictable. Either he had a tendency to get into trouble or bad luck seemed to be locked in on him. A mission which could be completed without much problem was turned complicated as Jim was forced to break the Prime Directive to save Spock, much to Uhura's relief. Spock did not care about his life citing that "The needs of many outweigh the needs of the few." Uhura was really exasperated that he did not give a thought to his own needs. They had a cold war as Spock would not discuss his of feelings. That was until they went to the mission to capture John Harrison on the Qo'noS where Spock finally confessed his feelings when he witnessed the destruction of Vulcan. He did not want to feel that kind of feeling anymore but it was because of that Uhura misunderstood that he did not care. He assured that the truth was precisely the opposite.

Uhura was proven once more that Spock would show his emotion when it came to Jim. After the ship somehow wast stabilised, she returned to the bridge from the sickbay only to bump into Spock who ran past her very quickly. She was baffled at what was going on until Chekov came to the bridge being ordered to return to his station by Scotty and he was the one who asked Spock to get to Engineering quickly. Chekov had a bad feeling about it, but Mr. Scott would not reveal more details to him most likely considering his age. Chekov was guessing it had to be related to their Captain and he hoped he would be alright. Uhura ran to the Engineering upon hearing that, only to find Jim in his last moments with Spock kneeling by the door yelling Khan's name in rage.

Uhura herself was upset. She could not believe that the man whom she found a royal pain would actually sacrifice himself for the crew. Unconsciously, all of them were being drawn to him during the times they had working together to the extent that they would do his bidding no matter how ridiculous they found his idea to be. Scotty was one. If he had not decided ultimately to help Jim out, even though he declared he would not, they would be dead. Jim cared for them as much as they cared for Jim, even though none of them might not have realized it. She was in support of Spock when he needed an assurance from her to go after Khan. Uhura was once again allowed to witness how Spock was about to beat Khan to death in rage to affirm that Spock did feel. Even so, she was not the one, who was able to bring out the sentimental side of him to the open; Jim was the one who could truly do that.

Spock was able to acknowledge and embrace his half-human self with Jim's and Ambassador Spock's encouragement.

She felt hot tears flowing down the cheek when she thought about it at her station at this moment. They just had a fight because Spock was upset that she kept what she knew about Jim from him. Uhura was not given a chance to explain herself when Spock left in a huff. He showed his half-human side once again for Jim. She hated to admit she was jealous. Even though she believed that Spock loved her, his love for her would never surpass the friendship Spock had with Jim.

* * *

Uhura shook her head and got back to work. She noticed Ambassador James was about to leave the ship from the surveillance screen on the bridge. Perhaps, she should talk to the ambassador, considering that he and Jim from their time was technically the same person.

With that in mind, Uhura followed the ambassador. On the way, she realized that it was better to know where and how he operated on Terra. Ambassador James was always the one who came to them whenever there was an issue or a mission which he needed to enlist their help.

The ambassador visited a restaurant to buy some food. Real food was still better than what they had on the Enterprise. It seemed that he was well-liked by the folks staying on Terra or they were programmed to do so. She didn't know. She wanted to intercept the ambassador who walked away before she could catch up with him.

Walking a few streets down and heading to a dark alley, Uhura gasped. She had expected to follow him to an apartment or a cottage somewhere, not a hide-out in a dark alley. She finally came to a door which was closed. From then on, she could either turn back and return to the ship or just go in. However, that was not why she had come this far. Uhura mustered her courage and took a deep breath before slowly pushing the door which creaked open from its age. She hoped that the ambassador did not hear her, considering the creaking sound was quite loud, to her dismay. Perhaps she should have knocked on the door and she wondered why she did not do that.

Uhura noticed that the interior of the hide-out was actually well-kept, even though the exterior looked old and worn-out. Moving further in, she approached the room with many holographic screens displaying all the happening on Terra and to her horror, all areas of the Enterprise. She cupped her mouth. She realised how scary this man was. He had been watching them all along. She took a step back and was about to leave when she heard his voice. He was talking to someone.

An accomplice, she thought. She crept little by little to where the sound came from and peeked into the door. Ambassador James had his back facing her. He was sitting by the bedside feeding someone the broth he bought from the restaurant earlier and talking to him. Uhura did not like what she was hearing.

"We are about to approach the last stage of the game. I'm really curious how the crew of the Enterprise will perform their role and defeat the corrupted new president of Terra. It was fun after all. I had wanted our father to play nice and give me the key, but it seems that our father had been deviating from the role assigned to him. I decided to remove him from the game board and your crew will do me the favour..."

Uhura shuddered in disbelief. So that was how it was. They were being used like chess pieces to be discarded if they were of no use by the very man whose younger version had sacrificed his life for them. Just how many masks had he put on right in front of them? She covered her mouth and moved closer just to take a peek who he was talking to. She laid her eyes on the younger man in Starfleet dress uniform who was staring at Ambassador blankly on bed. She was truly horrified. She knew exactly who the younger man was with sixteen shoulder pins on both of his shoulders indicating that he held a rank of a Captain. If he was here all along, then who the hell was kidnapped along with Scotty, and who the hell was Chekov was communicating with to stop Thomas Leighton's plan to destroy San Francisco, who the hell had Spock met and who the hell they were fighting over?

Before she realised, she felt a prick on her neck and clutch her neck. She realized she was hypoed and her world was turning upside down. Uhura had been careless.

"Dr. Puri…" she recognized the man before her world turned back.

* * *

Spock was frustrated. Uhura had been right that he would always show his emotion whenever it came to Jim. Jim was his friend, more likely he was the first real friend he ever had. Uhura was his girlfriend. He meditated alone in his room. He wondered: what Jim would do to pacify Uhura if he were him? He realized his mistake. He showed more concern to a friend than his girlfriend, and he had been insensitive to Uhura. She did not mean to keep what she knew about Jim from Terra from him. What was the point of her telling Spock about Jim, especially since they were to stay clear from the people of the Terra as much as possible in order not to break the Prime Directive? After witnessing Thomas Leighton's "death", the more they should not come in contact with Jim in order not to risk having Jim following Leighton's footstep of becoming Lost and was executed for that. Not even the emotional over-protective mother hen, Dr. McCoy should hear about it.

Jim would be teasing and laughing at him if he heard that they fought again. He stood up and headed to the door. He decided that he would apologise. That was the next thing human always do after realizing they had made a mistake.

"Nyota?" He called her name as soon as the door of the turbolift opened.

"Miss Uhura disembarked from the ship, two hours ago," the bald Navigation Officer Darwin reported. The bridge crews were all aware of the Captain's relationship with the Communications Officer.

At this moment, Spock's communicator beeped. It seemed that Ambassador James was calling for them to gather in order to brief them for the final mission in the Terra. Should they be able to complete successfully, they would be able to save this world and their way of life.

Of course, his mother and Admiral Pike would also be safe from being detected being a Lost due to their unique situations, and even if Jim ever remembered them one day, he would be safe from being executed.


	15. Aliens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty glad that I received a critic about my fic about pacing. A friend had asked me about number of words in a chapter. I'm afraid that I have this habit of covering 2,000 words a chapter (I used to write only 1,000 per chapter). It is truly baffling. I admit I have problem in pacing. Because of the number of words, I ended up ending a chapter at the wrong spot sometimes. I will see how I can adjust the pacing from now on.
> 
> As usual, I will like to thank Starsinger for the beta.
> 
> Star Trek is not mine.

Chapter 15: Aliens

Scotty was grinning from ear to ear beaming up people who were buried under the debris.

"What are you looking at?" Riley asked feeling curious glancing at the screen in Scotty's portable transwarp beaming device.

"Let me show you the ultimate power of beaming people up even if they were buried six feet under," Scotty boasted feeling proud of himself. "The ambassador gave me the equation. Imagine if we could use it back on Earth or wherever we go during our five-year mission, you won't find yourself buried alive," Scotty tapped quickly locking on the people his device could detect and began to beam them out.

"Once the people start to appear on the surface, you guys will lead them to the camp, is that clear?" Scotty instructed Riley who rolled his eyes.

"What about you?"

"Can't you see my ankles are still healing?" Scotty revealed his bandaged ankles to Riley who nodded in response.

"Yes sir!" Riley jumped into action. He skidded to a stop after running to the group of people Mr. Scott had beamed up. Emotion welled up within him when he approached a certain pair of couples who were looking around the ruined area.

"Daddy? Mommy?" he croaked in an inaudible voice. They did not look much different from when he last saw them much to his surprise, yet the two of them blinked up to the grown up boy in confusion.

"Who are you?" they asked the boy in the red shirt. Tears welled his eyes which Riley hid from them by turning away from them. Of course they would not remember him. They should not even remember him. He turned back to them to greet them formally.

"Mr. and Mrs. Riley, I suppose?"

"How did you know our names?"

"It is found in the list of the record we have on hand for this rescue mission," he lied. How he wished he could acknowledge them.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Riley heard a voice of a little girl calling.

"Samantha!" the couple called out in response running to the girl. He turned and saw the little girl, Samantha whom he just rescued running to the open arms of her parents. Carol was with her apparently smiling and nodding at Riley's direction. All he could do was to stare at their reunion in shock.

_"Damn it!"_  Riley cried in his head. He just remembered that his mother who died covering him from the fire thought she was pregnant. He stood frozen by the fact that Samantha was actually his unborn sister.

"Thank you for saving our little girl" Mrs. Riley said showing Carol her appreciation who shook her head because the one who rescued their girl was Riley.

"Riley?" Mrs. Riley asked turning her head to the boy who was in a daze. Kevin Riley shook his head and smiled. He finally regained his composure and walked towards them.

"Please call me Kevin, sir," he offered his hand to Mrs. Riley. Mrs. Riley paused for a moment before taking it. "Kevin…" she murmured his name slowly. Somehow, she felt tears welled up her eyes when she faced the boy. The security team arrived and led the family and the rest of the survivors over to the camp. Mr. and Mrs. Riley could not help but to turn back to steal another glance at Kevin. Kevin Riley. Samantha, who sensed her parents' uneasiness, nudged them to pay their attention only to her.

"Riley?" Carol walked up to Riley who stood there frozen.

"I'm alright. I'll be fine! I'll get over it! Just leave me alone for a while," Riley promised Carol who placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Scotty watched from afar, feeling sorry for his boy, realizing that the family could possibly be actually Riley's family who died in the Tarsus IV massacre. Maybe he should talk to him later to help him sort out his emotions like he did for Chekov who blamed himself for Spock's mother's death.

"Wow, have you all been on a roller coaster ride?" McCoy asked the Scotty, Riley and Carol who came back from reuniting the Riley family. McCoy walked to Riley placing his hands on both of his shoulders.

"Just let it out!" he whispered to Riley by his ears gently. McCoy could already guesse when the little girl, Samantha introduced herself as a Riley. To think the people Scotty beamed up consisted of his parents. It did not come as a surprise. Riley, seemingly in a trance, just wailed loudly.

Scotty felt himself tearing up watching his boy cried. Their Chief Medical Officer was really very good. He was really glad that he had graced them with his presence on this mission. He had heard how his daughter eventually got past the ordeal after crying out loud and releasing all her pent up emotion. Even Carol found herself crying.

Not long after, Sulu came back to meet up with them thus concluded this mission before being summoned by Ambassador James for the final mission.

The whole group of them did not realise when they left the camp that a young man was watching them through his thick framed spectacles, especially locking on McCoy and looking at him intently. His name somehow ranged in his mind even though he did not know him.

_"Bones…?"_

The young man averted his eyes from them and walked away in determination. He would find out the truth behind Terra.

McCoy turned his head in the direction where he thought someone was watching them to only wave it off as his imagination. He could not help but to stare in the direction where the young man stood just minutes before.

* * *

The senior crew except Uhura had gathered in the meeting quarters. Spock was getting worried having not seeing Uhura, and began to ask around yet he would not admit that he was worried.

"I thought both of you were on stand-by on the ship? What happened? I heard from Mr. Scott that you had a fight with her," Carol asked in concern seeing how unlike himself Spock had become.

"She disembarked 3.5 hours ago and I calculate that she is likely to have met up with you."

"No, she didn't," McCoy interjected. He too was worried considering she was one of his closest friends after Jim. "Do you want to look for her?" McCoy asked in a hushed tone as the two elderly ambassadors arrived to brief them. "Leave it to Mr. Sulu and Mr. Scott. They can hold the fort for you," Sulu and Scotty nodded in his direction in agreement.

"It is irresponsible for me as the Captain to leave in the midst of mission briefing. Besides, Lieutenant Uhura is being irresponsible for not answering our calls," Spock rationalised.

"You damn Vulcan and your logic," McCoy retorted feeling peeved. He would drill his bitter past experience on romance to the hobgoblin later.

Carol nudged McCoy as the briefing was starting as soon as Chekov arrived from the Transporter Room. Carol and Spock noticed that Ambassador James did not appear to be in a good mood.

"As you know the presidential election is coming. The main event of the ascension to throne after the president is elected is the Reboot of the System of Terra. We need to ensure the event will take place smoothly, allowing the new President to ascend to the throne and the System loaded ready for the new President to take charge and yes, the president of Terra is the owner of the System even though System was the one who determined their roles, whether the world will turn out to be better than before. That's if the President will obediently fulfill the role he is supposed to," Ambassador James said solemnly sitting down in a chair facing the crew. Spock determined that this would be a bodyguard mission.

"No, this is not a mission to protect the new President to stop him from being assaulted by any of the Lost who are lurking around undetected," Spock raised his eyebrow in doubt. He noticed that the elder Vulcan's hands trembling even though he attempted to hide it. Spock recognized that as anger.

"You guys will attack him. Erase his memories as a Lost using this phaser," Ambassador James handed Spock a phaser. "The reason is, this man…" the photo of George Kirk appeared on screen. "…has gone beyond reason," Spock stared at the phaser for a moment before he looked at his former Captain's counterpart into his eyes. Was that sadness?

"He plans to destroy the very fundamentals of law and order Terra has," Ambassador James announced bitterly.

* * *

Nyota Uhura was on a run in tears holding on to her left wrist. She was emotionally distressed. She had nowhere to go after escaping from Ambassador James' hideout or rather she was released after a certain administrative procedure was done to her.

She ran across an alley and ducked into a corner upon noticing a security robot approaching and bypassing her. She gasped for air after running a distance and started to sob as soon as she found somewhere safe to cry. She released her left wrist revealing a series of number code imprinted on her.

_"Welcome to the Terra, new citizen,"_  the voice of Dr. Puri echoed on her head.

* * *

George led Pike to another one of the secret bases which Pike was not told about. It was a lot bigger compared to his other bases in other parts of Terra. Pike was turning and looking around. The set-up of this base was familiar to him. It was like he had been here except that it was indoors.

_"Iowa, specifically…"_

"Yes, you're right. This base was based on Riverside Shipyards," George placed his arm over Pike's shoulder for support.

"What are you up to?" Pike asked seriously.

"This," George flicked his finger to order a lights-on. The sight in front of Pike was shocking. A Starship was revealed under a bunch of spotlights which just lit up the NCC-0514, USS Kelvin.

"How?" Pike asked George who clenched his fist in anger.

"The same way we are created," George answered quietly releasing his grasp on Pike's shoulder to walk forward to the railing which separated them from the docked ship.

"Ambassador James approached me to build an Organisation in order to protect Lost like us who remembered what we shouldn't to protect our ways of life," George looked at Pike for a few moments before continuing. He decided to reveal his next plan to his most trusted aide.

"You know what? That's all but a lie," George showed Pike a video from his laptop which showed a location similar to the ice planet, Delta Vega, Vega Barrier. People were forced to form a line with their hands tied walking through the blizzard. A pinkish light was blinking afar. Pike gasped when he saw these groups of people disintegrate as soon as they walked past the pinkish light.

"This is?" Pike widened his eyes at what he saw on screen. The next video showed the desperate group of Lost not knowing the consequences, running through the barrier in hopes of getting out of Terra. There was a rumour going around saying that their citizenship of the Terra would be revoked upon passing through the Vega Barrier and they would be freed from the surveillance of the System.

"They are all Lost who were being executed officially," George stated. "Imagine when I put all our people onboard. The Vega Barrier which I believe it is around the planet would erase all of them and I will officially become a sinner president which is my ultimate role in this play," he confessed in despair. "Considering that, even if we get rid of the barrier, I don't think we will live upon leaving Terra."

"That was not my major concern, my major concern was this!" He showed Pike a video of human who attempted to run through the Vega Barrier with a group of security robots chasing him and gunning him down. The man lay dead in a pool of blood just before he made it to the finishing line. Pike wondered why security robots would go after them if they would disappear by passing through the barrier. They could simply ignore like they did in the previous video feeds. He turned to George for answers.

What George showed him next was shocking. The hand of the dead man was spotted to be intact outside the line of barrier.

"Because they are different from us. They are 'aliens' who are not supposed to be on Terra," George revealed. Vega Barrier would activate the security robots as soon as these labeled "aliens" were detected at a certain range from the barrier.

"I asked Ambassador James but he wouldn't see me about it," George explained. "There is something I can do once I become the president and I'll need your help".

"How can I help you?" Pike asked trying to digest the new facts he was given.

"To get in touch with the 'aliens' onboard the ship hovering above the Terra," George came to a decision. He would make the ultimate sacrifice to save the innocent "aliens" on Terra and the USS Kelvin would be his weapon.


	16. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a number of scene changes and happenings in this chapter.
> 
> About McCoy and his arm, I inferred from the scene where Scotty was looking a little perplexed when he looked down at McCoy's arms when he just returned to the Enterprise with Jim and Carol, that McCoy really did replicate the process in activating the torpedoes by crushing his arm over and over again.
> 
> Thanks Starsinger for the beta. As always, there is a lot to learn when comes to grammar and writing.
> 
> I don't own Star Trek.

**Chapter 16: Confusion**

All the happenings were seen through the eyes of the elder Vulcan. Watching the surveillance video, he grew suspicious as he saw James leaving the ship minutes before Uhura did and Uhura, was watching the very same feed before she left and had gone missing.

Ambassador Spock just came out from his long meditation just in time to see James, who informed him about their next mission. Staring at the very man who was his friend, he came to a conclusion which reconciled with the answer he came up with during his meditation as well as someone's request he received from the Earth he came here to fulfill.

 _"Go and get her back,"_  Ambassador Spock urged Spock. Spock nodded at his elder self and transported down to Terra.

* * *

Carol Marcus was pacing around in her lab engrossed in her work. She wanted to verify her research on the weapons used to erase the citizen of Terra as well as their entire presence.

There must be a reason why James would like to erase George's memory for the sake of protecting the people of Terra as it was not advisable to turn all people on Terra as Lost enabling them to live freely. Conflicts would certainly ensue. Even if he tried to make the environment pleasant to live in, as long as People were unable to let go of their past, then world peace and that aspect of law and order would be destroyed.

Even so, to attack him in the open was not right. She would find a way to tweak the weapon to be suitably used in close range and not to attract attention when they erased his memories. She considered the option of changing it to a phaser rifle. In order to do that, she had to understand the weapons build-up. How could it erase the memories of a person? According to Leonard, they disintegrated into the air in "kill mode".

She demanded the phaser given by Ambassador James from Spock, who gave it to her with no questions asked. He trusted her expertise when came to weapons. Perhaps Terra did not have the technical know-how to change the phaser into a rifle.

Carol proceeded to work in her white lab coat and wore goggles. She carefully unscrewed the phaser piece by piece. Picking up a tricorder, she started to scan the parts of the devices, she was in denial. She shook her head and took a step back.

This was not a memory erasing phaser. Carol tapped on her PADD and displayed a hologram of the phaser of the memory erasing device. She inferred that as a programming device which would only work with "data"? But this was obviously a phaser they were using all along. Why would Ambassador James want to stun or kill George?

"This is a 'suicide' mission," a voice interrupted.

"Ambassador Spock," Carol greeted the elder Vulcan. She noticed that his hands were still trembling. From the tone of his voice, he was angry.

"Why?" Carol could not understand.

"He is not the James I knew from my time."

* * *

_She woke up to find herself strapped on a bed of a lab. Dr. Puri was hovering over her with various devices. It was a CT scanner she was strapped to._

_"Let me go, Dr. Puri. I'm not someone suspicious. I'm a Communications Officer of USS Enterprise like you were once a crew on the same ship," Uhura explained figuring that Dr. Puri was a Lost and there was no need to keep the fact from him._

_"I know. I did a scan on you while you were asleep. I see that you are having a high time in your life," Puri spoke up holding up a tricorder over her head. Uhura watched Puri who was engrossed and amazed by the result he received from her. As expected the data from the "alien" was intriguing. He was working on a certain experiment which had been moving on pretty smoothly._

_"What is Ambassador James up to with our former Captain?" Uhura inquired carefully hoping to get as much facts as possible. She did not expect Ambassador James to be up to no good. Dr. Puri ignored her and continued with his scan. She felt really uneasy having scanner over her._

_"What are you doing?" Uhura demanded watching Puri heading to his workstation keying in a number of codes._

_"I'm in the midst of registering you into the System of Terra," Dr. Puri admitted. "As per the Ambassador's request, you will become a new immigrant to the World of Terra." Uhura's eyes widened in horror._

_"What…" She muttered. "Are you kidding?" Uhura asked. "What do you mean?"_

_"This is the meaning". Using a hand-held embosser, he grabbed Uhura by her left wrist and Uhura could only watch when Dr. Puri embossed a series of number on her leaving her to scream in agony._

_"Welcome to Terra, new citizen," Dr. Puri declared._

*End Flashback*

She was told of the "privileges" she would receive as a citizen of Terra, issued with a new identification with her life all planned out. Uhura took out her ID.

"A call centre operator," she laughed bitterly. Uhura demanded to see Ambassador James but was denied her request when she was thrown out of the facilities underneath his secret hideout.

She had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. She would not say anything about what she saw in the Ambassador's room in order to keep Jim Kirk, who was lying in a comatose state, alive. She could not return to her ship being warned that she would be destroyed being shown the feed how a Lost was executed with no remains left. Uhura had always thought that she was strong enough to stand up for herself. That was how she made it through the academy and got onboard of the Enterprise. Now, she realized how naive and vulnerable she was actually crying alone here.

"Isn't this Lieutenant Uhura?" someone walked up to her. She stood up very hastily and started to run. Someone grabbed her by her wrist before she could take off. The man noticed the serial number imprinted on her wrist and his face coiled dreadfully.

Uhura realized who the man was.

"Admiral Pike…" she muttered hesitantly to only realise that he was staring at the numbers on her wrist in rage.

"Who did this to you?" He demanded. "Come on, you can trust me," he added after noticing how distressed Uhura was. Uhura realized that Pike knew what was going on.

* * *

"Nyota!" Spock was searching frantically for his lost girlfriend in the street of San Franscico late at night. She had not returned to the ship since their last fight. Even though, he would not admit it, he was worried.

"Nyota!" he shouted with no avail. He ended up outside his mother's Amanda's house.

"Mother, have you seen Nyota?" He asked desperately. Amanda was surprised yet relieved to see her son embracing his half-human self, showing genuine affection to a girl he liked.

She looked around Spock's surrounding before letting him in.

"Spock, listen to me. Stop looking for her if you want her to stay safe. She's no longer a member of your crew," she warned leading him to the living room.

"Mother, how can she not be my crew?" Spock could not understand.

"I'll tell you why," an older man came to the scene. Spock looked up to a familiar figure.

"Admiral Pike."

"Maybe you can save her. That's if you listen to what I say," Pike said in a commanding tone. Spock had never seen Pike in such an expression since he refuted him the last time he saw him in his office.

He nodded in compliance prepared to listen to what he had to say.

* * *

Hours later, Spock returned to the Enterprise looking odd. He headed to sickbay right away. McCoy, who was indulging in his brandy in his office, wanted to give him a lecture was being interrupted by Spock.

"Dr. McCoy, you had attempted to keep the man's cryogenically frozen crew in induced coma on purpose. Could you reverse the process?"

"What the hell? Why would I want to do that?" McCoy snapped in annoyance. He wanted to stand up for Uhura not wanting to know what the green blooded Captain was up to. Spock ignored his complaint and continued.

"Can you or can you not?" Spock demanded. He did not want to waste his time squabbling with his Chief Medical Officer like he did frequently.

McCoy wanted to retort but he stopped himself as he recalled similar conversation with Spock two years back on the torpedo which almost maimed his arm for removing 72 human popsicles from their respective cryotube.

Closing up right on Spock's face, he asked in a low tone, "Did something happen to Uhura?"

Spock nodded and replied, "Yes, and you will not like what I am going to tell you and I can assure you that you will be emotionally compromised by my next order."

* * *

The streets were crowded with the civilians of Terra cheering for two potential presidential candidates. Spock and McCoy stood by near the stage where the President would be crowned. McCoy was feeling restless. He felt really uneasy.

"Do you think they will succeed?" he turned to ask his Captain the same question for the fifty-sixth time. "Aren't we putting my girlfriend and my capable assistant at risk?"

"Have faith doctor," he answered for the fifty-sixth time. Carol volunteered to participate in another mission which would happen at the same time the new President would be crowned.

Sulu was stationed on the roof of one of the buildings, standing-by for Captain's signal to go for the kill with the phaser rifle Carol had converted for him. For some reason, he did a switch with Riley so instead of him accompanying Carol and Dr. M'Benga, Riley would go. Chekov was in charge of coordinating and relaying information between Spock and Carol's group. Scotty remained behind on the Enterprise standing by in the transporter room in vigil.

Far across a certain distance a lady in pony tail was watching them behind a pair of sunglasses hiding under a cap. Her heart ached just by seeing the young Vulcan Captain glancing around. Someone patted her shoulder and handed her a drink.

"Admiral..."

"Call me Pike. I'm not Admiral here; I'm just an ordinary professor," Pike reminded the young woman. "I assure you, you will be able to reunite with them today. Be patient," Pike opened up a can and sipped from it. He stared at the currently empty stage. He had already made the arrangements after analyzing information from Uhura and relayed the information. He was glad that Uhura was assigned to be a "call centre operator" not a "translator".

Ambassador James was watching from a hotel not far from the venue. Watching Pike and Uhura, he knew very well that his plan was moving along smoothly. George thought he could hide the fact that Pike was part of the Organisation from him. He had been watching all of them since day one, and he had been enjoying being part of their team as well as being outside playing them right into his hands.

There was one issue. The only wild card was somehow missing. It was okay. If things moved according to his plan, the wild card would be taken out soon.

"You finally made it here to see through the whole thing with me?" he turned to his back to face his younger counterpart who pointed a phaser at him.

* * *

"If the coordinates the Admiral has given are correct, the underground hideout should be around this area," Lieutenant Riley surveyed the area. He did not find any door in the alley he, Carol, and M'Benga had arrived in.

"There has to be a door," Carol insisted feeling the wall around the alley. M'Benga pulled her away all the sudden to a corner. The three of them spotted someone pressing on his mobile materializing a hidden door.

"Oh my god," M'Benga exclaimed. How could a door materialized out of nowhere? That was when Riley crept up on that guy and knocked him out cold as soon as the door was opened.

"Come on!" He signaled them. The two of them walked hurriedly heading in to the door behind Riley who was scouting for potential enemies in front. Riley moved around swiftly and was stopped by the areas where many holographic screens were displayed. The three of them were shocked at what they had seen.

The Ambassador had been watching them all along together with the whole of Terra. Never did they expect that the man Riley just knocked out attempted to attack them.

"Watch out," another man knocked Carol out of danger of being hypoed while Riley took the man out. M'Benga recognized the man as the former Chief Medical Officer, Puri.

"Captain?" Carol called out in surprise.

No doubt of it, the young blond man who was hovering over her after shoving her out of danger was their former Captain James T. Kirk.


	17. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Starsinger for the beta.
> 
> Must I say this again? I don't own Star Trek.

**Chapter 17: Confession**

"Captain Kirk, I'm glad that you are alright!" Dr. M'Benga exclaimed. The young Captain raised his head and gave them a smile.

"I'm glad to see you again. M'Benga and Carol," he chirped. Turning his head, Riley was on the verge of crying at the sight of the man who kept him alive back in Tarsus.

"JT," he croaked and approached him slowly unable to believe that JT was right in front of them safe and sound. Kirk gave him a reassuring smile.

* * *

Spock and company continued to keep watch on the ceremony. His mind drifted to Uhura who was hiding in the midst of crowd. He knew very well the chances of getting out of here in one piece were slim if Sulu did not do his job to silence the new President. Nevertheless, he was determined to take Uhura back home to their ship.

That was if President George could ascend to the throne smoothly, he would see to it and Mr. Sulu had the trigger.

*Flashback*

_Uhura opened her eyes. Her eyes ached from all the crying. Lifting up her left hand brought her back to reality. She had become a Citizen of Terra, and she would not be able to return to her ship, to her family, and to the man she loved. She pressed her arms over her eyes in resignation._

_"Nyota, Nyota," Uhura heard a familiar, stoic voice calling for her. She decided that she must be dreaming. He did not know and he would never be here. Still, she held a little hope, she wanted to verify for herself that it was all but a dream. Shifting her arm a little, she took a peak and what appeared before her was a familiar face of a man with pointed ears. The man she loved._

_"I must be dreaming," Uhura commented. Spock picked up her arm which she used to cover the eyes gently._

_"I must correct you that I am not a series of images, ideas, emotions, and sensations occurring involuntarily in the mind during certain stages of sleep. You can be assured that I am Spock," he placed her hand on his face and looked at her with gentle eyes._

_"I miss you, Nyota. I am sorry," Uhura sat up and_ _put her other hand on the other side of his face. His face was warm. He was really Spock. Uhura proceeded to hug him tightly unwilling to let go. There were times that she was weak. She was lying if she said she did not need anyone to care for her. Spock meant the world to her._

_The couple allowed themselves in the hug for a few minutes. Pike and Amanda, who stood outside the door, saw everything. They smiled at one another approvingly before closing the door allowing the couple some time alone._

_Uhura suddenly remembered something and pulled back from her hug. She almost forgotten the taboo she was marked with. Spock placed his finger over her lips and shook his head. He knew. He understood. The fact was he had heard everything from Admiral Pike who had read what Nyota had written in Romulan. Uhura had an advantage knowing quite a number of languages. As long as she did not speak a word about what she saw, she would be safe, as for Pike, being a Lost allowed Pike to regain his ability to recognize a few alien languages and Romulan was one Pike knew._

_"I will get both of you out of this. I promise," Spock pulled Uhura into another hug much to her surprise. Uhura never expect Spock to be the initiating party for a hug even though he had given her a kiss earlier awkwardly. Spock was worried. Pike had informed him that Jim had been missing since he was discharged from the hospital; he hadn't seen him since then. After putting the facts together with the meeting with Uhura, Pike suspected that Jim was kidnapped was kept in an induced coma by Ambassador James, most likely to put George back in his place._

_Pike requested that Spock and the Enterprise try and save his beloved godson who had suffered enough in the other world. He had seen greatness in Jim and did not want Jim to settle for something less than ordinary. Jim made it to Captain in three years and he was very proud of the boy. After learning the fight Jim had put up and the sacrifice he made to save the crew being sent on a suicide mission. He could not bear to see him go through any pain again after his death. Jim deserved that much happiness._

* * *

_"Dr. McCoy, you had attempted to keep the man's cryogenically frozen crew in an induced coma on purpose. Could you reverse the process?"_

_"What the hell? Why would I want to do that?" McCoy snapped in annoyance. He wanted to stand up for Uhura not wanting to know what the green blooded Captain was up to. Spock ignored his complaint and continued._

_"Can you or can you not?" Spock demanded. He did not want to waste his time squabbling with his Chief Medical Officer like he did frequently._

_McCoy wanted to retort but he stopped himself as he recalled similar conversation with Spock two years back on the torpedo which almost maimed his arms for removing 72 human popsicles from their respective cryotube._

_Closing up right on Spock's face, he asked in a low tone, "Did something happen to Uhura?"_

_Spock nodded and replied, "Yes, and you will not like what I am going to inform you and I can assure you that you will be emotionally compromised by my next order"._

_"I met up with Admiral Pike and Nyota. Nyota is not able to return yet but rest assured that she is safe at the moment. Nyota is able to explain her situation through Admiral Pike. To be honest, I do not know what to make of it. Nyota is recognized as a Citizen of Terra and she is bounded by the System" Spock explained taking a seat on the chair in front of McCoy's desk. "The culprit is determined to be Ambassador James and I am aware he had another hostage against us other than Lieutenant Uhura," McCoy looked surprised by the turn of the events. He urged Spock to continue._

_"The reason I asked you if you can reverse the process is to bring Captain out of his comatose state. Negative. He is a citizen of Terra known as James T. Kirk. He was missing since his discharge from the hospital from a Lost incident," Spock took a deep breath as he said it. He was timing the next response from McCoy predicting and playing out the different possibilities of his reaction given the information relating to their former Captain whom Bones cared very much about in his mind. Spock stole a glance at his Chief Medical Officer, who returned to his seat pouring out another round of brandy. He was obviously evading the question unable to face the fact about his best friend._

_McCoy drank from the glass in one gulp. He hated to admit. He knew very well that most people of Terra were human from Earth. He came to the conclusion after meeting Rogue Admiral Marcus and the incident with Thomas Leighton. He had suspected and wondered if Jim was on Terra and was he happy with his current life. He wanted to find out but had not dare to._

_He did not know how he could face him should they meet. He had let him down too many times. Inability to save him was one, accusing him and blaming him for Jo's predicament was two. He pretended not to know. He was aware that Jim had assisted the others indirectly to save their San Francisco from being blown up while he was away on mountain trekking with the damn old man._

_Come to think of it, he was impressed by that old man's ability to lead, giving out orders and getting things done so he went on the trek with him and Spock leaving the rest to hold the fort._

_He poured another glass but was stopped by Spock from drinking any further. He would get drunk. Spock drank it on his behalf._

_"And so, we can actually be drinking buddies," McCoy remarked pulling another glass from his drawer._

_"May I remind you that Vulcans do not get drunk from brandy," Spock reminded McCoy who blushed from the effect of the alcohol._

*End Flashback*

The Elections Officer had finally arrived after hours of waiting. Cheering just got louder even though they sounded dead to McCoy.

"I declare George Kirk as the 10th President of Terra."

George waved from where he was as soon as spotlight shone upon him. He was to come to the stage to give a speech. Radiating in confidence, he approached the stage to take the mike on the rostrum.

"To the people of the Terra. Thank you for making the right choice to call for me as your President. You selected me because you want a better way of life. My view of the better way of life is to grant you the freedom you deserve," George's voice ranged through the streets with people all listening attentively.

Sulu rolled his eyes,  _"One, two, three, four."_  These people were locking on them with 21st Century rifles. He had expected this, hadn't he? There was a chance that none of them were getting away in one piece. He had not raised his suspicions to Captain Spock in order not to alert the enemy. He had to do this on his own. Either he kills the President or they die. Yet, something was missing.

With his sharp and perfect eyesight, he made out someone walking towards the stage through they ignorant crowd as the System of Terra shut down as part of the Ceremony through the eye of the rifle.

 _"Captain!"_  he exclaimed in his mind. Wasn't he kidnapped and kept in an induced coma? Sulu noticed how wrong Kirk was looking. He looked as though someone had broken him. Scanning to the bottom, he realised he was holding a gun.

"Shit! This is a trap. He's going assassinate the President. I got to do something to stop him," Sulu thought anxiously. With a rifle currently locked on him, any movement he made could be deadly.

McCoy nudged Spock's shoulder to make sure he was with him despite being in the dark. He did not like the idea if they were separated. It was hard to make out who he was with in the darkness. The lights were off as the System rebooted and in the progress of reloading.

Time moved really slowly as people anticipated for the System to be ready to log in and the reappearance of the "King's Key".

The screen above George blinked and loaded. A platform below the stage opened, moving upwards to George whose rostrum moved out to make way for a table with the keyboard which shifted right before him as well as a safe box which unlocked itself to reveal a key.

It was finally time. George took a deep breath. Before he could key anything a gunshot was heard distracting him. He turned to the direction of the gunshot to only see his son stumble right before him.

"JIM!"

"Dad, you've got to go," he steadied himself, grabbed the "King's Key" and took off quickly. The light lighted up once more shining on George. George was staring blankly getting a hold of himself before his men came to get him.

"There's an assassin trying to assassinate the President, and he stole the key as soon as he realised he failed. The ceremony is halted," the host was programmed to announce.

During the chaos, Pike grabbed a reluctant Uhura and retreated. "Looks like today is not a good day for reunion," Pike explained to Uhura. Uhura was reluctant to leave Spock who was pacing around looking for any sign of an assassin.

"Damn it!" Ambassador James exclaimed. He knew his plan to have the newly elected President George to make a certain decision was foiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the hideout, Carol and the rest were led to the underground planning to find a way to remove Uhura's "citizenship" as a Citizen of Terra since she was made a "citizen" here. Carol did not manage to find anything conclusive. Not even Captain Kirk could. Riley was admiring how calm JT was despite being confined here for days. He even managed to get out of the place intending to escape on his own even without them coming for him. Riley smiled feeling proud of him. No matter where he was, he was still as bright as a shining star giving them hope in darkness.

He was so engrossed in his admiration that he did not notice the Captain put his hand in his pocket and pick up a hypo attempting to put an ignorant Carol out of commission.


	18. Realisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope now, it is clear which Jim is which :P. I'll like to thank Starsinger for the beta. Without her, my fic will be in a mess.
> 
> Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

**Chapter 18: Realisation**

Sound of phaser was heard where Carol was sitting. She turned to the direction of the sound wondered if enemy reinforcements had come only to see Captain Kirk fall towards her. Her eyes widened in horror. He was shot. Carol attempted to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Carol…" Jim called Carol in a soft voice as he disintegrated into particles of light leaving Carol with a gaped mouth. All that was left was his uniform on the ground and a hypo rolled out of it.

M'Benga who had been pacing around snuck to the window only to find Sulu with the rifle locked on to the direction in kill mode used on Citizens of Terra.

"Bastard! Why did you do that?" Riley took out his phaser out unable to believe that his friend, Sulu had killed the person he admired the most. Before he was able assault Sulu, he was transferred out by Scotty in the nick of time.

"Yes!" Scotty cheered for himself for making it in time. The crew stationed within the ceremony venue materialised on the transporter pad including Riley looking confused in tears. Scotty beamed all of them out as soon as he switched Sulu's position with Riley's. He could even beam people underground now.

Carol and the rest came right after. Carol was hugging the uniform, still in shock.

"Guys we have to retreat from Terra!" Scotty announced. "I'd like to say that, but we don't have to when the System is down. Mr. Sulu was right on."

"You don't have to say that, Mr. Scott. I have done nothing worth talking about," Sulu's heart was still pounding hard. He was suspicious and he is trying to figure things out. "You are the one who insisted that the one you interacted with is the correct version."

"Did I?" Scotty acted blur. He was acting on his gut feeling. Riley who had yet to figure out what was happening, ran up to Sulu and attempted to punch him only to be held back by Chekov.

"Let's me go!" Riley cried. "He killed JT!"

"Let's hear him out, Mr. Sulu must have a reason," Chekov had always admired Sulu for his talent to sniff things out even though he had not met him back then. He was popular among his group of computer whiz kids back in the academy. He had heard quite a number of tales about Mr. Sulu until he ended up in the same lecture group with Sulu, and he had been working with him since then. It was fated that Sulu and Chekov became partners again during the maiden voyage of the Enterprise. He trusted Sulu to have a very good reason if he had to take their beloved Captain out.

"Are you alright, Carol? Sorry for putting you in such danger," McCoy pulled her close to him. He stared at the uniform belonging to Jim Carol was holding on sorrowfully closing his eyes tight. He needed to stay strong.

"Yes," she replied. Her voice trembled from shock. Everything happened too fast for her to react.

Sulu started to explain. Jim from the hideout was probably another copy. Riley wiped his tears. Just when he thought he could find JT first-hand, he was disappointed.

"That was close. I don't know what hit me to ask Mr. Scott to switch me out with Riley via transwarp beam to take the other Kirk out before he could hypo Dr. Marcus out of commission," Sulu commented while trying to pull himself together panting hard.

"Based on Dr. Marcus' research, they knew what the people of Terra were made up of. If they can create one, it doesn't come as a surprise that they can create many copies."

"This is the first time I tried it. It was fun. And I was right not to install the damn programme that old man gave me. I wouldn't be able to beam all of you up in time, save for the lady," Scotty stared at the screen hard. The equation would have corrupted his sensor. Chekov looked hard at the Chief Engineer. To think he kept urging him to try out the programme after he succeeded in his portable version. Chekov admitted that he was still too young and naive.

Sulu became quiet. He just realised he thought he saw blood which was why he alerted Scotty to switch him out but yet he was not sure, "Captain, did you manage to see where that Kirk ran?"

"It is all a mess unfortunately. I could not make out where Captain was going," Spock replied. He could not change his habit of addressing Jim by Captain.

"This is a trap," Sulu exclaimed in denial. "To have Captain Kirk head to the stage to get shot." McCoy approached Sulu in horror. "I bet Ambassador James had calculated that I'd not pull the trigger hence he planted someone who was a real assigned assassin from Terra who would do the job.

"Tell me. Was he supposed to be executed?" Letting go off Carol, McCoy asked and walked in Sulu's direction slowly unable to believe what he had heard. Had Jim turned into a Lost? Even if Jim was a Citizen of Terra, he did not want to see him executed, disintegrated like Thomas Leighton was.

"Very likely, Doctor. By a 21st Century XM2010XX sniper rifle from the sound of it." But why will they use a rifle on him the citizens of Terra to execute them considering that they were merely "data" to be erased?

* * *

Jim was groaning in pain. Hiding in the hotel room where he had been hiding for the past few days, he removed his bloodied shirt biting his lip in agony. The bullet seemed to have hit him on the shoulder when he took the shot in order to save his crew and his assigned father. He was supposed to die instantly in his father's arms from a bullet through his heart. He cheated death once again. He wondered if it was supposed to be so painful?

He remembered how Thomas Leighton was gunned down before him. Even though his blood splattered over Jim, when Jim looked into his eyes before he lost consciousness, Leighton glared angrily at him. He did not seem to be in pain. He was merely disabled. Blood was simply an illusion created to "protect" him. He was simply data created by the System of Terra after he died on some planet faraway.

*Flashback*

_"No, you wouldn't want to do that. I know you very well," Ambassador James said to the confused Jim who held his phaser on his elder counterpart turning his head to a chessboard with the two kings facing off one another. "You have your role to play."_

_"To die after taking a bullet from an assassin meant for my father?" he asked. He had already read the "script" from the database of Terra he managed to obtain in secret. Jim asked. "Do you think I'm foolish enough to do that after I know what we as the citizens of Terra are made of and how our lives are pre-determined after we were created?"_

_The old Ambassador peered out of the window ignoring Jim. Keying in some sequences, he displayed various holographic screens. Jim gasped in horror. There were images of a number snipers locking on a few people who appeared to be his friends, his family which he did not remember even though deep down he knew._

_"As long as you fulfill your due role, I will assure you their safety. Is there anything you will not do for your family?"_

_"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. You are going to be the prince who will be betrayed and decapitated by your own subjects"._

_Jim's head hurt from the words. Memories of explosions, screaming, people falling from great heights , as well as burning sensation in a room filled with radiation came pouring onto his head and a human augment known as Khan._

_"Because you are my friend."_

_"I believe in you, Jim."_

_"It seems that you are awakening," the Ambassador commented as he saw Jim clutching his head in pain._

_"Who are you? You are definitely not him," Jim cried out. James ignored him and pointed out of the window. "It's about time for the execution of your friends, Jim. What are you supposed to do to save them and of course your father who is about to be assassinated by an assigned assassin?"_

_All Jim could do was to glare at him in fury. He would not let him get his way. "Damn it!" he yelled and ran out of the room. He needed to get to his father before the inevitable bullet did. Even though he knew what they were made up of, he would not let anyone hurt his family, he would not allow his father to play into the man's hands and make a wrong decision upon logging into the System. He rather take a risk._

*End Flashback*

Jim paled from the loss of blood after barely managing to reach and clean his own wound struggling to bandage it. He was not sure if the bullet was embedded within his shoulder and he could not see if there was an exit wound. It was not the time to bother.

He dragged himself out and sat on the side of bed opening up the side drawer fumbling desperately for syringes he had stolen from the hospital for this purpose. He had taken some supply of morphine to numb himself from the excruciating pain. Somehow he knew that his body could not accept any other painkillers without adverse effects which was why he opted for morphine instead.

Glancing at the key he had stolen on top of the side table, he knew he could not stay here for long as he had just left a trail of blood trying to get back to the hotel. He needed to leave before Ambassador James could find and kill him.

Even so, he had to try and reunite with his "father" and finish what he had started after finding out the truth of Terra.

* * *

Ambassador James was pissed. The White King was a pain in the ass. He became conscious that he did not understand "himself". Just how much different he and his counterpart were? Was he not any smarter than his younger self? He did not expect that he would take off with the King's Key which would make a difference on Terra if he managed to put it to use. He must have looked up for the truth of Terra.

Being thrown in ultimate despair, he was still able to stand up and tried to turn death into a fighting chance to live, not believing in no-win scenarios.

He did not expect his plan to be foiled and the main culprit to be the Chief Engineer of the Enterprise who was smart enough not to have his equation mixed with his transporter programme. He had underestimated him. He should be aware that Mr. Scott was well known as the miracle worker managing to use the weapon he gave Spock to kill his former Captain to take out the copy he created from his counterpart.

During this period of shutdown, as President George had not logged into the System, he had the power to run the backup System as mandatory law and order must be kept. He activated a lockdown on transmissions throughout Terra to disable usage of Transporter Beam out of Terra. Let them hide if they liked to. He was very sure that they would not leave with one of their crews, Nyota Uhura, left behind. He was also sure that they would come back for her and that was where he would trap the crew on the planet. He had originally planned President George to do after witnessing his son's premature death to protect him from being assassinated.

Right now, he had no choice, but to retrieve the key from his younger self and use his Master pass code to override the System. He had witnessed the crew's capabilities despite their inexperience in handling diplomatic mission resulting in the poisoning of the tribbles. He wanted to let them know they would be in safe hands by staying on Terra with him, their Captain.

With his power as the Ambassador of Terra, he could keep them safe from the Security Robots kill mode. His wish is to have his crew of the Enterprise stay loyal to him forever. Uhura was the very first victim to be branded as a Citizen of Terra and the rest would follow.

* * *

Ambassador Spock had overheard the crew's heated discussion earlier over the incident. The future was uncertain even to him. He had previously revealed to Carol his conclusion that Ambassador James was not the same James T. Kirk he knew back from his time to get them mentally prepared for this mission. However, the situation still played out differently from his calculation.

He had come to this conclusion because James' behavior was inconsistent. He never had so much "sense of humour" like Jim, his younger counterpart could have been. The way he flirted with Dr. Marcus to piss Dr. McCoy off and when he acted like a child at times was unlike him.

Ambassador Spock had put up with him as it had been a long time since he last heard of him and things could have changed. He tried to convince himself and Dr. McCoy that he was the very same respectable Captain he knew and he had been observing him.

Since the incident with the tribbles, Spock Prime had confined himself in his room to meditate to seek the answer he needed. Finally, he came to the conclusion that he is not James when he arranged for his younger counterpart and his crew to attack the newly elected President. The elder Vulcan was 99.99% positive that he had a motive for saving the lives of the crew.

As for his real identity, it was up to his younger self and his crew to find out as part of their journey to grow…

Still, there was another issue. Until he verified a certain fact, he would hold this information, his true mission back. His mind drifted back to the Earth where he last met an eleven-year old girl with her guardian who had a request for him.

Never did he predict that his younger self had taken off to Terra with Chekov who insisted on accompanying his Captain leaving the Conn to Sulu.


	19. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seem apt to have Spock faced the villain Boss like he did indirectly and directly in the movies. I have been dropping hints here and there and hoping if readers are able to understand what was going on with Jim. The very first hint can be found in the final chapter of 'Similarities'.
> 
> Whoever is still hanging in there reading my fic which is not very nicely written, thank you. I can link the plot ideas, it is just the writing I'm unable to keep people's interest up.
> 
> As usual, I will like to thank Starsinger for the beta.
> 
> I don't own Star Trek.

**Chapter 19: Confrontation**

Spock and Uhura hugged as soon as they were reunited. They were so absorbed in their kisses that they were not bothered by the eyes were on them. It was only until Pike clapped his hands to catch their attention, they pulled out of their hug. Uhura's cheek flushed red upon realizing how inappropriately she had acted while Spock did not feel anything was wrong.

"Are you sure about returning here? James might be hot on heels for you guys," Pike commented. The remnants of the Organisation who were George's supporters gathered in the underground base including Amanda who was picked up by Pike before a Security Robot came for her. Pike was one-step ahead and Amanda who had received the message from George after eaten the cake he delivered earlier, was told to follow Pike's order.

Spock nodded firmly. The Enterprise was aware of the lockdown of Terra after the incident. He had foreseen that there was no return ticket until they resolved the case of assassination attempt on the President and the lockdown was withdrawn. That would be until President George logged into the System to free them. Until then, they were not safe.

"Keptin!" Chekov called. Spock walked up to him. Chekov seemed flustered. He did not know how he should put it so he showed his PADD to him. Spock stared at the screen hard. Their ex-Captain had become a wanted fugitive and he was on a run for the assassination attempt of President George Kirk.

Spock rolled his eyes. The description described him as a mentally deranged, possessive boy who craved for his father's love so much that he did not want his father to be a father to everybody else as the President. Since he could not have his father, he decided to kill him.

Chekov felt sick. There was no way their Captain was what the "FBI" of Terra described him as. The lives of the Citizens were determined by the System and their so-call programming. That was the extent of power Ambassador James held, he could even rewrite someone's life and play god.

"Vhat do ve do nov? Keptin Kirk needs us," Chekov asked. He had sacrificed his life to save theirs. He felt really sorry for Jim for how much he had gone through.

Jim had a really harsh life back on Earth. He lost his father when he was born, suffered from abuses from his step-father, traumatized by the experience in Tarsus IV, and misspent his youth slapped with a number of criminal records hidden from the public before he joined Starfleet. Jim became the youngest Captain in Starfleet and he died in order to save his ship and his crew a year later.

Chekov blamed himself for Jim's death. Even though Mr. Scott had reassured him countless times that Admiral Marcus was the culprit who sabotaged the warp core, he could not help but to blame himself. Jim died because he was not capable enough as the Acting Engineer. Jim died because he failed.

Just when he thought Jim could be happy given a new lease of life, fate did not spare him. Data or not, they could not leave him in a lurch.

"President George had arrived at the White House," a bald man came into the base and reported. He was one of the most trusted agents George had as the leader of the Organisation, Thomas Harewood.

"Good job!"Pike acknowledged.

Spock and Harewood locked eyes with one another for a moment, and Harewood headed back to his position and get back to work. George's supporters had secured the White House and they had determined that the most dangerous place was the safest place to be. Even if all of their people were taken down, with George's status as the President, Security Robots would not be able to do anything to him at least until the System resumed operations.

"Spock, let's discuss about the King's Key. As long as the key isn't found, I'm not worried about the President, Terra can't work without a President." Pike reassured the team. That was what George had told him at least.

"Despite this, there is no telling what Ambassador James had, a backup facility somewhere maybe? Perhaps to override the System?" Uhura typed on her laptop. Being confined here did not make her useless. As a trained Starfleet officer, she had learnt to adapt to various situations. Pike acknowledged the possibilities. Looking at the communication officer, he could not believe that the Organisation worked against the Ambassador just because of what happened to her. Of course, George's confession that same night played a part.

"George didn't tell me the detail of the King's Key as he didn't know about it. All he needed to do was to key in his given pass code and log on, that's all," Pike told Spock what he had known so far. "It seems that the key will only appear on the day of crowning, and no President will have thought of pulling it out. People of Terra had been disciplined enough in fulfilling their own roles. Incidents like the theft of the key can't have happened."

"The Key?" Spock gave a thought as he recalled a figure heading to the stage and took off quickly in the dark. Sulu had recognized him as their former Captain, Jim.

"Are we making an assumption that the Captain had taken off with the King's Key?" as soon as he made the suggestion, everyone around the meeting table looked to his direction.

"Jim?" Pike could not make out the figure in the dark as he was in a hurry to retreat. Come to think of it, he had caught a glimpse of his dark framed spectacle. "Wasn't he kidnapped?"

"Didn't you manage to rescue the Captain?" Uhura asked carefully. Spock looked down in shame.

"It was by the quick judgment of Mr. Sulu, he decided execute him as he assumed that he was the second copy programmed to trap us like what Ambassador James did to you," Spock clenched his fist. They were being used all along by someone who was a counterpart of his Captain.

They were all willing to follow their Captain James T. Kirk to the ends of the world but he was already done in his life before they even began the journey. For someone whose intellect was high, Spock did not see this coming. They thought they could gain control of the situation and rescued Jim, Pike's dearest godson of Terra as requested.

"If it is Jim, I trust that he knows what he is doing, Lost or not," Pike sighed in relief to know that the version he knew appeared to be safe and sound. However, where was he?

"He is labeled as mentally deranged and is vanted," Chekov reported what he had told Spock.

"The White House," Spock decided. No matter what Jim if he had the key would risk it all to get the key to his father. That was where he would intercept Jim to learn what he was up to. He would only support him if they had the similar objective to save this world and its people from destruction.

* * *

Jim did not know how long he had run. He had seen all the wanted posters in the city of San Francisco calling him mentally deranged to be captured dead or alive. He knew he would be dead if he was captured. His main focus was to get to the next destination. He had chosen a route he and Ambassador James would not have thought of. It was not Jim-like to take a complicated route like a pointed ear species could have planned.

"Pointed ear," Jim looked up to the starry sky in confusion. He remembered he met a pointed ear man back in the roof of the hospital.

_"Captain?" he stuttered. That was when the young man was sure that in another world, in another time, he was the Captain. He could trust the man before him. Even so, he could not remember who he was. The question he popped broke him._

_"Who are you?" the man with the pointed ears looked crestfallen as he left the rooftop upon realising that he did not recognise him. It was as if that he should have known him by heart. He felt really bad as he felt his tears falling down his cheek after the pointed ear man had left._

Jim grimaced from the pain of the wounds he received earlier. The sight before him was fuzzy. It must be from the loss of blood. He felt a pair of strong arms catching him on time.

"Spock," he called the man before him unconsciously. Jim blinked as he noticed that the pointed ear figure who had caught him seemed to have reacted.

"Keptin, you are really here," a teenager exclaimed excitedly. Spock released his grasp on Jim as Jim grabbed him on his shoulder to stabilize himself to approach the young Russian.

"Mr. Chekov?" He recognised the voice.

"Yeah!" Chekov nodded excitedly. He had found Jim and was finally reunited with him. Despite his excitement, Chekov frowned when he noticed how frail his Captain seemed to be. Even in darkness of the night, he could deduce that he was really deadly pale. Despite that, Jim glared at him in determination. He knew Jim required their assistance and was not shy to ask them.

* * *

"Damn it! Have you heard anything from that hobgoblin?" Dr. McCoy paced about in the bridge and asked Sulu for the umpteenth time since he left with Chekov.

"The last message from him was to prepare evacuation shuttles for launching. Mr. Scott and Mr. Riley were getting on to it," Sulu replied sitting on the Chair. "Captain is acting on the information Admiral Pike had given him".

"It sounded like there is a possibility that they are going to blow up the planet with the red matter," McCoy said sarcastically. They saw another group of criminals being escorted to be executed through the Vega Barrier on the main screen. McCoy ran to screen unable to believe his eyes. One of the criminal was Admiral Marcus whose hands were tied and the whole lot of them were made to walk through the barrier. He ran to the communicator quickly.

"McCoy to sickbay. Dr. Marcus, please come up to the bridge immediately!"

* * *

"Only those who are able to hear the calls will be able to answer us. It doesn't have to be a Lost. Those who are able to see will certainly respond to our call," Pike explained while giving out his orders. Uhura looked down at her PADD worriedly. Spock was going to meet up with Jim and they were likely to meet with danger. Her line of thought was distracted by Pike.

"Hang in there. This is our last fight for the sake of the people of Terra, the Lost and the 'Aliens'. Remember to hop onboard the shuttle at the end of the exercise," he instructed. He would be heading to the Central System in the Vega Barrier for his final mission.

* * *

A man arrived in the main base with a phaser. The man was shocked at how big the place was. It was like a gigantic server room where information of the people from the Earth and other parts of the universe where human resided were collected and stored.

"Welcome to the System!" an elderly man applauded. Even though the person who arrived was not who he had expected. Nevertheless, he would come with the King's Key. "Captain Spock".

Spock remained unfazed facing the best friend of his elder self.

"Oh… looks like you have spoken with my younger counterpart."

"Captain James. T. Kirk," Spock acknowledged, "Or rather the programme known as Ambassador James".


	20. Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many things are going on at the same time in this chapter. The inspiration for this climax arc came from Japanese anime 'Towards the Terra'. I had also taken a line from the anime 'Sword Art Online' which I thought it could work :P. Feel free to laugh. 'Towards the Terra' is a beautiful series when comes to character development and story plotline. The spaceship of the main character who is a Mu (likely a short form of Mutant) known as Shangri-La could also warp through the galaxy. They have one destination in mind, their home, Terra.
> 
> I'll like to thank Starsinger for the beta.
> 
> I don't own Star Trek.

**Chapter 20: Execution**

"Keptin, where are we going?" Chekov asked going after Jim who hopped onto a public transport. Jim Jim put on a pair of sunglasses, worn a black zip-up long leather coat, and had a hood pulled over his head as disguise.

"Vega Barrier!" Jim replied Chekov, clutching on to the King's Key.

"I thought you had given it to Captain Spock," Jim shook his head. "It was a farce to show Ambassador James if he had been watching us. I needed this as well."

"I had met my father before I met you guys," Chekov noticed that Jim beamed up in admiration when he spoke about George. To think his father came to him knowing where he could be rather than waiting at the White House.

_"You are my son. Here or back on Earth. This fact can't be changed. I'm glad to have met you, my son, Jim," George hugged and patted his son on his head one last time. In that instant, Jim was able to feel the warmth and love of his father._

"Keptin..."

"Not Captain. Mr. Chekov. I'm not a Lost. I'm aware of my previous identity, but I'm not him. I'm just a mere mentally deranged guy who is previously a potential Engineer," Jim reminded Chekov. "Mr. Spock is your Captain."

While Jim and Chekov were talking, they heard a dog barking. Jim saw a dog barking softly at his boots.

"That's cute," Chekov exclaimed wanting to pick him up. Jim looked down at the beagle which was wagging its tail seemingly in recognition.

"Wait a minute, Mr. Chekov. I know this dog," Jim did not know what made him say that. He had never interacted with any dog since he arrived at Terra.

"Porthos," Jim addressed the beagle which barked in excitement before jumping into Jim's arms.

"Isn't Porthos Admiral Archer's prized beagle?" Chekov asked forgotten that Jim should not have the knowledge watching how Jim interacted with the dog lovingly.

* * *

"I don't suppose you come here to meet me when you are supposed to hand the key to the President, Captain."

"I do not possess the Key," Spock announced. "I came here in a mission to shut you down." James snorted.

"Now you are talking funny. Never knew that the young Spock can joke. Did you know how long it had taken me to change my Spock." James reminisced. "Which means…"

"As the Captain of the Enterprise, I came here not just to shut you down, but to change the System. The Key has been activated as we are talking. President George is logging into the System," at the same time, George was getting ready to key his pass code from his office.

Back on the Enterprise, Carol could only bury herself in McCoy's chest and cry as they watched Admiral Marcus disappeared into the snow storm.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," McCoy whispered into her ears. He felt conflicted. When he first learnt about him, he had wanted to hypo him to death even before he was executed. How much misery had he caused them? If it was not for him, they might not have lost his Captain who was also his best friend, Jim.

"Commander, you'll want to see this," Navigator Darwin informed Sulu and switched the screen. Over there, they saw two figures and a dog running in a certain direction towards a cave.

"Zoom into the screen!" Sulu ordered.

"Aye sir!" The screen zoomed in to a man in black leather coat with a hood over his head and Chekov running after him with a dog. Sulu almost facepalmed. It was just like Chekov who had always wanted a pet. He picked up a pet dog even during a dangerous mission.

"That man Mr. Chekov is running after is not the Captain. Identify him!"

"Yes sir."

"Jim," McCoy muttered as soon as Jim's profile in the Terra appeared in the screen. They were working together. Jim and Spock. Spock must be somewhere doing his job. McCoy thought in relief. Most importantly, Jim of this world was safe. What he could not see was the shirt drench in red underneath Jim's coat.

* * *

The siren was flaring red as soon as George keyed into the System. George glanced around to only see himself surrounded by the Security Robots waiting to execute him. He closed his eyes to wait for his impending doom. He had walked into a trap.

"What happened?" Spock demanded while looking around at the lights around them was flickering in red.

"We have overridden the System. We had been waiting for Jim to insert the key to activate the log in and indeed he appeared," James stated.

"What a pronoun to use to describe yourself," Spock remarked.

"As you have probably had already heard it from the other Spock, I'm the spokesperson of the System," James disclosed his true identity. "We're not James T. Kirk. James T. Kirk is merely the shell and the identity we're using."

"Why?"

"To get in touch with you and the Enterprise," Spock held his phaser tightly. It was the same phaser given by the Ambassador James reverted from its rifle form to its original hand-held form.

* * *

Just before the Security Robots could take George down, a few men in masks came to his rescue. They were a group of Lost who were not discovered by the System nor George's Organisation.

"Come on! Mr. President, you will not die here. We should die as heroes," the leader of the Rogue leader removed his mask.

"Captain Robau!"

"Surprised to see me here?" His former Captain of the USS Kelvin asked his ex-First Officer.

"No sir!" George found no words to respond. He had not expected to meet his Captain in this kind of awkward situation.

"You have grown since I last saw you but it is not the time to talk about reunion, we need to get to our ship," Robau gave him a slap on his shoulder.

"Yes sir!"

"No, don't call me sir. You are the President. I'm just a mere technician," Robau stated.

* * *

During the last portion of the "race". Jim found himself being chased after by the Security Robots.

"Shit!" he exclaimed in his mind. He and his father had fallen into the trap of Ambassador James. No wonder it had been so easy for him to meet up with his father with none of them caught. He hoped his father was safe. Jim clutched his left chest.

"Blood?" Jim stared hard at his hands. "How?"

Blood drained from his face. They had meddled with his memories of that time. He remembered he was sure he felt a bolt of pain shot through his chest for a moment. Something had hit him through from afar when he was glancing at the direction his father left when he headed in separate ways from him. Someone hovered above him reminding him that he would die the way he was supposed to. Not long after, Jim managed to pick himself up and injected another dose of morphine to ease his pain.

Memories erasing programme. Jim thought bitterly that he had "forgotten" his injuries other than the one of his shoulder. Biting his pale white lips and pulling his black jacket tightly, he could only focus on heading to the Central System of the Vega Barrier. He could not afford to fall here or cause Chekov here unnecessary worry.

They got inside the cave successfully. Behind them, the Security Robots which chased and fired after them disintegrated.

* * *

"Human as well as the various species across the galaxy started wars in the name of peace. Resources were depleted, living things were eradicated. This will go on until they destroy one another and ultimately themselves," the programme known as James began.

"The System in Terra was created to control human's desire and bring eternal peace and harmony to this world. Even so, there were people who resisted this System. They were known as Lost. This is why they had to be eradicated before the world's order is disrupted. The only person who can alter the System once is only the President of Terra, in conditions that he was brought up perfectly.

"On the surface, the selected being George Kirk gathered the Lost as per ordered to try and achieve the peace among the people of Terra and agreed to their new ways of life as they can never return to where they were from. It worked to our advantage in our progress of annihilation of the Lost. Lost is never accepted. It is never in our calculation that George Kirk had chosen to betray our kindness attempting to set the people free by sending them out of Terra. The true form of Terra must not be exposed".

"Pieces of data," Spock scoffed musing at Carol's research.

"Even so, we can understand each other," Spock emphasised remembering the fact that he had spoken to Jim of the Terra who had yet turned to a Lost and yet they were currently working together to save the Terra.

"Humans are foolish. We are going to show the galaxy that only by growing their species in a controlled environment, peace can be achieved. That is what you and your crew has to play. I wanted you guys to play nice and stay with us for the rest of your lives but I decided to change my plan, because of your interference, the planet will die".

"System command. Generate Red Matter Device!" James commanded. Eight huge gigantic weapons materialized in around Terra in the space.

* * *

"What is that?" Riley asked Scotty who was watching in gaped mouth after releasing shuttles to Terra on autopilot.

"The System is corrupted," Carol walked over to the screen barely managed to get over her father's second death. "They are going to destroy themselves." Sulu glared at the Chief Medical Officer whose face turned pale white. He was not serious when he said that earlier.

"Dr. McCoy, remind me never to piss you off," Sulu said wondering if he should be amused.

"And one is locking on us," Science officer 0718 updated.

* * *

"Keptin…" Chekov cried out.

"Not Captain. I know," Jim was busy hacking into the System. He revealed his serial number imprinted on him and gained access. He would rewrite the code to free the group of "Aliens" according to his father's wish.

"Take over from here, Mr. Chekov," Jim ordered. He was finding it harder to breathe as he felt warm and sticky liquid running down his chest.

_"Jim, I want you to use your ID as a Citizen of Terra to gain access to the Vega Barrier System and have a human to rewrite the programme," George Kirk said. "It is over for us, the Lost but we have to allow being with both the element as the Citizen of Terra as well as human to leave the planet. They do not belong to Terra; they have the right to live"._

That was right. They deserved to live. Jim recalled seeing a video of a group of Security Robots gunning down a human. Jim narrowed his eyes when he observed his hidden bloodied hand. It could not be right? Jim asked himself. Porthos was licking Jim's boots for condolence. Jim could no longer think straight. Everything was spinning around him. He headed to an abandoned shuttle quickly before he allowed himself to succumb into darkness. He was also done here on Terra.

"Mr. Chekov!" Chekov was startled in fright. For a moment he thought they were found by Ambassador James or his minions. He heaved a sigh of relief to see Pike appeared before him. He had rewritten the programme of the door to allow entry for a Lost as requested by Pike who said he would meet up with them here.

"Are you hurt?" Pike asked in concern as he noticed that the chair Chekov was sitting on was covered in blood.

"No sir!" Chekov replied. He trembled as soon as he saw blood on his fingers and the keyboard. Pike watched the blood trail towards the abandon shuttle at the back and turned back to Chekov.

"Mr. Chekov. I want you to hop on an evacuation shuttle and return to the Enterprise right now. I will stay here and remove the Vega Barrier. Once I have made the signal, I want all shuttles off of Terra."

"Vhat about chu and Keptin Kirk? Sir!"

"I'm done on this world. I can't leave. I'm just data created from the System. You are different; you still have the right to live out there and new story to tell," Chekov's eyes welled up in tears recalling of their foundation.

After hearing from Ambassador Spock and seeing that he made it into the Central System in one piece, he was sure now.


	21. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Sequel to Similarities. The crews of the Enterprise are on the final mission in Terra where they find out the truth of the planet. With the survival of the people in Terra at stake, the crew of the Enterprise and the Organisation is racing against time to stop Terra from its destruction. Jim of Terra will find out who & what he really is & his crews, to bring him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, is this the end? This concluded the mission in Terra. The inspiration of this chapter came from Japanese anime, "Towards the Terra". It was really a beautiful series.
> 
> I can't stop thanking Starsinger for beta.
> 
> I don't own Star Trek and the characters.

**Chapter 21: End**

_"You do your job, I'll do mine, this world is coming to the end. I'll see that your girlfriend can get off the planet safely," Jim gave Spock a half-shy smile._

_"This is the first time I introduced myself to you here. My name is Jim Kirk."_

_"Spock, Captain of the Enterprise," they shook hands with Chekov nodding in the background._

* * *

"Your plan will not work," Spock said again to Ambassador James.

"If that's the case I'll just have to destroy it and restart somewhere until I succeed."

"They are not just data. They do feel," Spock yelled to emphasise his point.

"This is funny. They are not even Vulcan," James argued. His Red Matter Devices were up and ready to fire. "Counting down now".

"10, 9, 8, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…" The voice of a female from the System ranged.

"This is the end and we shall part here, Captain Spock. I'll see you on the other side," James smiled sadly. "It's a pity that Spock wouldn't be my friend in this world…"

* * *

Uhura looked up above. One of the Red Matter Devices was flaring red. She had arranged for the people who came answering their calls aboard the shuttles sent by the Enterprise prep and ready to take off upon Pike's signal.

"I think we should go now," a man approached Uhura.

"Ambassador Spock?" Uhura cried out in surprise. She did not expect his presence.

"I had something to say to Mr. Harewood over there and Admiral Pike and I got the answer I wanted. It is time to retreat. Our role is done here, and it's time to let them do the rest," Spock explained. Uhura paused for a moment and nodded in agreement. She was overwhelmed by a mixture of emotions. She could finally leave Terra.

A silent Amanda came over to give Uhura a farewell hug. "Stay safe, my girl. Take care of my stubborn son."

"I will. Please take care, Mother!" Uhura nodded and cried on the motherly figure. She wished Amanda could come along with them but she knew that was impossible. Amanda was comforted. She was grateful that she was given the opportunity to meet her son and her beautiful possible daughter-in-law. She knew Spock's welfare would be taken care of. She turned and glanced at Ambassador Spock who averted his eyes for obvious reason.

"Spock," she called out. No matter how old he was, he was still her son. She gave the elder Vulcan a hug. Spock Prime was once again emotionally compromised, like it or not.

"Mother," He whispered.

Ambassador Spock and Uhura proceeded to a shuttle assigned to only see Chekov running really quickly to them. He was not the youngest cadet in history to win the Starfleet Academy marathon for nothing. Chekov was determined not to fail Admiral Pike and Captain Kirk who pinned their hopes on him after he failed in so many occasions.

An officer was counting down, "The Red Matter is firing in 10, 9, 8, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…"

* * *

Carol worked to research on the Red Matter Device. Even if she could not stop it, there could be information left to those who managed to live on.

McCoy was amazed how Sulu could remain so calm with a Super Weapon locked on to them. He did not know in fact Sulu hid his nervousness underneath his poker face.

Scotty was getting ready in the Transporter Room. He could at least beam all whose signals could be detected up if they failed to recover the shuttles. Riley remained in the hangar to receive the incoming shuttles. Everyone just do their jobs.

All of them had faith that they would survive this.

"Oh no, you don't," Pike declared pressing "ENTER".

The eight Red Matter Devices died down in the nick of time. McCoy was the first one who showed signs of relief. He stared at the Acting Captain who had the same expression but reverted back to his poker face immediately.

"I don't understand you," he squatted beside him muttering in disbelief. He felt that Sulu needed to be honest with his feeling even though he needed to remain calm as Acting Captain.

* * *

"No way!" James exclaimed at the sight of the devices shutting down.

"This is the end, Ambassador. As the Captain of the Enterprise, I order you to shut down the System and surrender to us in peace," Spock had faith in Jim and he did it. Spock stared at James sternly. Instead of expecting his face to twist into anger, James smirked.

"No it's not. I don't believe in no-win scenarios," James declared. "System log in. Restart Red Matter Devices!" Spock was shocked when the devices reactivated. He manually overrode the System, Jim had rewritten. As expected from someone with the face and memories of his elder counterpart. He had far more experience than Jim could ever be.

"What the hell?" McCoy cried out anxiously when the devices reactivated themselves. Carol could only stare at the screen she was working in, in shock.

"We exist everywhere with the people. We will just have to move on after the destruction of this Terra and create the new one," Spock finally pulled the trigger feeling agitated as a half human.

However, as James was just data he disappeared in an instant and appeared behind Spock and knocked his phaser off him. Spock, who was caught unaware, could only see a gun pointed at him at point-blank.

"Data could not be destroyed with this weapon but it it's possible to end lives of species like human and Vulcan alike. This had to be done in order to bring about eternal peace. As long as human feelings and desires exist, conflict will continue to. As the Ambassador of the System, I have to ensure peace," James explained.

Uhura wondered if they failed.

"Have faith, Lieutenant Uhura," Ambassador Spock consoled her.

All hope was thought to be lost, when Chekov's voice rang out.

"You just hawe to see zis!" He said excitedly showing Uhura and the rest the live feeds he had found.

"Even so, the people of the Terra have the right to live! He could not give up now when they had come this far. He could not ignore lives even if they are merely data. He could not forget how his mother brought smiles back to the people who had turned Lost and accepted the new way of life, and Jim. His shy smile the last time he saw him not to forget the tears of the people who had their memories erased throughout their mission in Terra with Ambassador James.

Just when James ordered the Devices to fire again, it died down once more.

"What is happening?" he yelled. He ordered the System to start up.

"Command cannot be completed," the computer voice ranged. "Network unable to connect." A screen appeared before James and Spock.

All over Terra in the cities and streets, people were rioting. Together, they were destroying the System Branches. Surviving members of the Tarsus 9 were seen leading the people for this mission. Robau's men all over the world had located all the System Branches.

"And I thought the System cannot be destroyed and the people of Terra can't feel," Scotty commented ironically.

"System order cannot be defied," James cried out. This was what he was afraid it would happen. That was the reason he would want to erase their memories and ability to feel.

"They fight for their right to live!" Spock commented sitting up after James released his hold on him pinning him down earlier. "Even if you have determined their lives from the start, throughout their journey in life, they will still make choices and free will does apply. They live the best of their lives not according to script."

"85.6% of the System down is down but not the Vega Barrier," Science officer 0718 announced.

"You win!" James sighed in defeat being proven that the people had free will. In fact he felt proud.

They had yet to notice that the Red Matter Devices were still working except for James who stared in horror. James had planned to surrender.

"System command!" He ordered.

"Command unauthorized. Begin bug deletion," system responded.

"You have to go with your friends, Spock," James realized what was happening. "My control of the System is taken away as they cannot comprehend my decision to allow the Lost to live. System is preparing to fire the Red Matter and there is no way of stopping them".

"What about the people?"

"Vega Barrier is absolute. As long as people are made up of data, they will never be able to leave," James explained. How ironic, even though he did not believe in no-win scenarios.

"I believe George had made the arrangement. After all, we are people who no longer exist."

Sulu order torpedoes locked on to the Red Matter Devices after noticing their reactivation this time round in stealth. Their aim had to be precise right on the heart due to the destructive nature of the Red Matter. They could not have it explode here to create a black hole. Should black holes be created, everyone on Terra and the Enterprise would die.

"Fire!" Sulu ordered. The torpedoes hit the control of the Devices and disintegrated them. It was a customized torpedoes developed by their proud weapon specialist Carol Marcus who had given him the targets to hit on the devices themselves just in the short amount of time she had for research. Sulu was glad that she was with them. However, one device still remained.

"Shit! We do not have enough ammunition". Sulu shouted out upon receiving the alert from the Engineering.

Meanwhile, Former Captain Richard Robau and First Officer George Kirk smiled at each other.

Setting the ship on course to the activated Red Matter Device on kamikaze maneuver, they were going to die a was what they were do. George's role in this world had ended.

Sulu and the rest were shocked to see another Starship crashing on the last Red Matter Device and disintegrated.

"USS Kelvin." The legend was revived. The legendary ship once again saved lives of the countless people of Terra.

"Begin evacuation of the people of Terra!" Sulu took a shuddering breath and gave out the next order.

"Dr. McCoy, instead of squatting here, please stand by at the sickbay, you have a lot of visitors coming to visit soon," he eyed at the stunned Doctor who was trying to digest what was happening.

"Come, I'll help," Carol tugged McCoy by his arms and led him to the turbolift.

* * *

Jim and Porthos watched as USS Kelvin disintegrated. He lay on the bench of the shuttle and watched the Super Weapons and USS Kelvin disintegrate. His father most likely had perished even before the crashing of the ship due to the effect of absolute Vega Barrier which he could not overwrite for data beings.

Porthos was licking Jim's pale face to comfort him. Jim ruffled the dog's hair weakly. Even at the end, he was not alone. Dying was not as scary as it was in the other world. He closed his eyes. Feeling comforted and no longer feeling pain, Jim smiled and eventually fell limp in the bench of the abandoned shuttle. He felt at peace.

* * *

Quietly, the shuttles started to evacuate from Terra. They could not be beamed as the "aliens" had to be officially revoked of their Citizenship via the Vega Barrier throughout the planet. Uhura watched the numbers on her wrist disappearing as soon the shuttle passed through the Vega Barrier. Tears fell on her wrist and she cried on Ambassador Spock's shoulder.

"Welcome back! Captain!" Scotty greeted as soon as Spock materialized on the Transporter Pad as soon as the lockdown was lifted. He ran to the hanger in order to check out the status of the evacuation.

Ambassador James had informed Spock that there were "aliens" they could retrieve from Terra and sent them back home. Terra would be rebooted according to President George's wishes. Upon the reboot, all "aliens" would be rejected from Terra including them. Hence, instead of evacuating the Lost who responded to the call, it was in fact "aliens" who were onboard on the shuttles. Even as a Lost, all Citizens of Terra had understood and accepted what they were as programmed as they belonged to the Terra. Only "aliens" were truly considered as "Lost".

_"Send my regards to my old friend. I'm programmed to say this," he handed a PADD he had taken from the Enterprise. "It'll tell you the truth of Terra. After all, I'm different from the mere data like the Citizen of the Terra."_

As soon as Uhura alighted from the shuttle, she ran into Spock's arms crying in happiness. Ambassador Spock nodded at Spock while Chekov rushed off to the Transporter Room.

"Whoa! Laddie." Scotty cried out in surprise. Chekov was focused on the final order from the late Admiral Pike.

_"Lost will disappear from the shuttle leaving those who does not belong here left. And I want you to beam a certain shuttle from this coordinates up as soon as they got onboard the ship and have Dr. McCoy on stand-by"._

Chekov decided that he would not fail this mission. As per ordered by Pike, he would beam a certain shuttle which was currently floating aimlessly in the space onboard. Pike had sent the shuttle off flying for the same reason to revoke a certain citizenship and due to the fact that the shuttle seemed to be belonged to the a lost "alien" since it was found within the premise of the Central System no Citizen of Terra could enter until the System was overridden, no coordinates were sent to the Enterprise.

Porthos barked softly in the shuttle which was floating aimlessly in space.

* * *

"Captain log. Stardate 2261.63. The Enterprise had left Terra. No one knows what happened to the people in Terra after the reboot. Communications were halted and the planet disappeared from our radar. Let us hope that they will be leading a peaceful life and live happily ever after.

However, what Ambassador James had left me was fascinating. The experience on Terra will be etched deeply in all of our hearts. No one will ever forget what the Ambassador had done for us".


	22. Survivors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Sequel to Similarities. The crews of the Enterprise are on the final mission in Terra where they find out the truth of the planet. With the survival of the people in Terra at stake, the crew of the Enterprise and the Organisation is racing against time to stop Terra from its destruction. Jim of Terra will find out who & what he really is & his crews, to bring him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this fic had yet to end. Don't worry about it. Just a few more chapters to go. Let the final arc of this story begins.
> 
> I believe this is the best chapter I had written for this fic judging from my beta's reaction :P. I have no word to say if no one likes it or reviews it. This will explain what was going on with Terra. I'll like to thank Starsinger for the encouragement. I'm truly baffled.
> 
> I don't own Star Trek.

**Chapter 22: Survivors**

_"By the time you are seeing this; I believe you have completed your mission on Terra. Congratulations! We always know you guys would make it._

_As you can see, this form of mine is just a shell used to be able to communicate with you and come onboard the Enterprise. We chose him as he was the closest we could use based on the skeleton you guys found from Veridian III. It shall be returned to you once this video ends._

_We were AI generated from the leftover data in the galaxy. We have travelled far and wide across time, and across the galaxy collecting knowledge seeking peace._

_During our journey, we were forced to observe wars and destruction. They would happen no matter where or which era we are in. As a result, we were conscientious enough to build a gentle world where peace would exist. People with their lives pre-determined, to utilize their talent to the maximum. There was no competition, no unfairness. When they are happy, there is no conflict. When there is no conflict, there is no war._

_When there is war, conflict and destruction, people die before they are due. Feeling sorry for them, I reconstructed them giving them a new form and new lives hoping to grant them the happiness they deserve. In order to minimise the difference, only humans were created. Our programme isn't perfect. People were eventually awakened and recalled their past due to a flaw in the programme. Yet if those settings were not used, the people wouldn't even be equipped with the personalities they should have. They would end up like a robot or a puppet. That would defeat our purpose in the creation of Terra._

_To keep the law and order of Terra, we aimed to eliminate the people as soon as they were found awakened. However, as the number increased, we couldn't keep the pace. We couldn't allow the knowledge of the executions to be exposed._

_That was when a group of awakened people, who remained calm despite the knowledge that they were dead and were given a new lease on life, were discovered. They were able to accept it and move on._

_Most people in contrast could not. Why? The people of Terra died of injustice. They died with regrets and resentments. They could not accept their deaths and wanted to return to their previous lives and to get even on those who caused their death. As for those who caused hurt and death on others, we took the liberty to pass judgment on them as soon as they arrived on Terra while keeping their memories intact._

_Gathering the group who had accepted their deaths, we formed the Organisation with George Kirk as the leader. Coincidentally, George Kirk was assigned to be the 10th President of Terra. Together, we resolved to keep the peace we had._

_The last three years, we had an influx of people who died on Earth since the massacre in Tarsus IV. We went to the Earth in search of answers. There, we found the Enterprise, the famous ship which saved the Earth twice from destruction. Many more could have died if it was not for this ship. We decided that the Enterprise could be the answer we were looking for._

_We had recreated USS Kelvin, a ship which perished in injustice to replicate the Enterprise. The crews of the Enterprise are exceptionally young and their ways of doing things are unconventional. They are not afraid of breaking rules in order to make things right. They have the qualities we are looking for. We would like to have the same kind of people onboard. Unfortunately, these qualities could not be generated within the people we had created from the dead. Besides, most of the crews of USS Kelvin do not exist on Terra._

_We moved on to the next plan, we decided to make the Enterprise and her crew ours. We rescued groups of people from various disasters or war zones. We made these people the people of Terra and we manipulated their memories. The experiment was a success. These "aliens" were trapped on Terra as Citizens. The Vega Barrier was created to put all people of Terra in their place._

_In order to get in touch with the Enterprise, we had made our calculations. We were aware that the Enterprise is currently on her five-year mission, a mission no other starship had ever done before. With our vast pool of knowledge, we located Ambassador Spock and got in touch with him forging a relationship with New Vulcan. We invited the Ambassador to Terra as we timed the course of route the Enterprise was taking, the Ambassador's location and we put Terra on the route._

_We have the knowledge of the history of the Enterprise since its maiden voyage. That was how we knew where the ship had been to during the five-year mission. We wanted the ship so we had to protect the ship and her crew. Hence, we had set the tribbles loose in order to save your lives. We have negotiated for the Enterprise's aid to curb the Lost on the run until the end of the Presidential Election when the way of life on Terra would change. President George had the intention of using USS Kelvin to free the Lost from Terra. Due to their nature, we do not allow it. As a result, we had decided to revoke his power of the President from him by tweaking his intention to the way we wanted it with the wild card, his son, James T. Kirk on hand._

_We nudged James T. Kirk's memories by orchestrating the terrorism and kidnapping incident by turning Thomas Leighton into a Lost. James T. Kirk would be suspicious of Terra after the incident. We did maintenance on his memories so that he would not become a Lost. We led him into finding out the truth behind Terra and released news of the plan of having George Kirk assassinated. Our initial plan was to have James T. Kirk to be executed in order to protect his father from possible assassination._

_As he dies right in his father's arms, George would certainly order a lockdown of Terra as his first vision of Terra upon logging into the System. That was how we wanted it. No one could leave Terra and we will have all of you trapped including the ship._

_We had created a copy of his son in order to manipulate George Kirk into doing our bidding. However, the appearance of Nyota Uhura had helped, even though we had to change our plan a little. We were finally able to reaffirm that we could make a human from Earth a Citizen of Terra by trapping her on Terra. After which, the rest of you would drop like flies._

_It was supposed to work until the wild card, who was also the White King, decided to get into our way. James T. Kirk fought to change his pre-determined fate and took the King's Key which would determine the future of Terra. That was when we decided to destroy Terra, the Enterprise and the crew. By resetting something which had gone wrong, we could start all over again. We can build a brand-new Terra._

_Once again, the crew of the Enterprise defied the odds. By working with James T. Kirk, a Citizen of Terra, we were proven that the people of Terra would stand up to fight for their rights. George Kirk and the Lost as well as people of Terra fought for their freedom. That was why we relented and gave the game to you. We gave you back your freedom as well as all of the "aliens" we had confined._

_We do not know if peace can be achieved, but we will continue to watch over the people of Terra. What was pre-determined for the people cannot be changed even if they defy their fates. The script written earlier cannot be amended. The assigned predators will still go after the assigned prey as they were programmed. As long as peace can be achieved we will not lay our hands on them changing their fates. This, we can assure you._

_Thank you, Crew of the Enterprise. It had been fun working with you. May you and the 224 "aliens" returned to you live long and prosper"._

With that, the video feed ended.

The crew was watching with gaping mouths. They had no words for this. They had headed on a mission without a clue and almost trapped themselves on a planet with no return. Spock gripped hard on the arms of the chair. Unlike the human or even Vulcan, AI, machines could not feel. He was relieved that it was all over.

* * *

_"Spock, take care. Mother will miss you."_

_"Mother, you too,"_  Spock opened his eyes to only see the face of an annoyed Chief Medical Officer who could not believe he dozed off during on shift. He had something new to tease him about now.

"Is there anything I can help you, Doctor?" Spock asked nonchalantly. He almost called him his mother if it was not that he had the distinct grouchy feature on his face.

"223 aliens were picked up with check-ups done and immunized," McCoy reported to Captain Spock keeping his tricorder away. Keeping the Captain's health in good condition was his business. Not that the Vulcan would give him as much problem as his best friend did. He wished his expertise could keep up with that kid's tendency of getting into trouble which was obviously not the case.

The Enterprise was in warp 4 after leaving Terra. They were en route to the nearest Starbase in the Vulcan system and would reach in three days.

"Thank you. Dr. McCoy. However, I have to correct you that they are not the 'aliens' in our perspective," Spock nodded signaling McCoy to have a seat in his office.

McCoy noticed that Spock was "playing around" with some sort of disc which was common in the 21st Century.

"That's?"

"A souvenir from Ambassador James". Spock looked at the Doctor into his eyes.

"Oh that crazy old man again," McCoy grunted. Thanks to him they were stranded with 223 thought-to-be-dead people to be sent back to where they belonged now.

"Lieutenant Uhura had contacted Starfleet. They will make the arrangements to ship them back to where they belong," Spock signed off the PADD McCoy had submitted.

"How is she?" McCoy asked Spock. He as the CMO of course had conducted check up. Physically she was fine. He was just worried about her emotion.

Spock took a moment to interpret his meaning. "She will be fine," he paused before continuing. "Please be assured I will take care of her emotional well-being." McCoy nodded. He was quite contented with his answer. That should be the way.

"Ironically, I signed off 224 death certificates after Khan and Admiral Marcus incident. Now most likely I'm signing off their 'rebirth certificate'". McCoy scoffed taking his PADD back. He recalled 224th death certificate being his former Captain's. If only there was a 224th this time as mentioned by the "aliens", I can "reconcile the ledger". McCoy addressed them on purpose.

"Doctor, did you regret?" Spock asked observing how forlorn his Chief Medical Officer was. Knowing that Jim was living on Terra, yet he chose not to see him.

McCoy shook his head. Since he made his choice, he could not regret. After all, the Jim he knew was dead and he was the one who signed his death certificate. He hoped that the version of Jim in Terra no matter where he was, would make the best out of his life.

"Are you going to open it?" McCoy asked in annoyance changing the subject.

"Yes, I will. As soon as I return to my quarter. Meanwhile, read your email. It has been two months. I am sure your daughter is, I would infer, worried," that reminded him. McCoy realised it had been some time since he last read his mail since there was no reception from the Terra system to the outside.

"You bet I will," perhaps there was mail from Joanna and he looked forward to reading it. He hoped George Samuel Kirk did not get her into trouble. The last time he heard from him was he took Joanna to London for holidays as he was attending an exchange programme.

A chill was sent down McCoy's spine when he read a new message from Sam Kirk. He was gripping on his PADD tightly trying his best to digest the message and not breaking the screen of it. He might have buried a man alive without knowing.

_"I have some important information for you which I think you will be just as interested. It has to be a miraculous medical breakthrough._

_Jo met a little girl on the same bus during an excursion to the Sherlock Holmes Museum. Her name is Lucille Harewood._

_You won't believe this. She was dying from a terminal illness two years ago and she received a blood transfusion from a mysterious man. Subsequently, she suffered a relapse and she went into a condition known as "self-cryopreservation". According to her mother, they went into hiding as she was instructed by her late husband to leave her alone for a year no matter what happen. Lucille on the surface seemed dead, but the fact is her body "shut down" to repair herself. As proven, Lucille woke up a year later, miraculously fully recovered from her incurable illness._

_I have been following up on her case, as I recalled my little brother had received a blood transfusion from a serum created by you. In order to verify that, I had requested Dr. Boyce to retrieve blood sample from Lucille .The outcome was she had received the blood from the very same donor you had taken the blood from. Rima Harewood had admitted that his name was John Harrison._

_I was hopeful. As the elder brother of Jim, I had requested to open up my little brother's grave hoping that the same miracle could occur even for him. I was waiting anxiously for the coffin to be dug up. However, by the time, we opened it, to our horror, his body was missing!"_

McCoy dropped his PADD with a thud. He did not know how to react. Meanwhile, his communicator beeped. McCoy picked up with his trembling hands.

"Engineering to Dr. McCoy," it was Scotty's voice from the other side.

"McCoy here," McCoy answered trying to remain calm.

"You better send for a gurney and get down to the hangar. You will want to see this," as soon as McCoy hung up, he ran as he called for his medical team to send for a gurney as instructed. His heart was thumping hard. _"Could it be?"_

Over there, he found the group of senior crew crowding at the entrance of an abandoned shuttle they had picked up. He approached the group slowly.

"Dr. McCoy!" Scotty called out to the Doctor. He noticed that his eyes were reddened from…crying? The crew, who were blocking the door, shifted to one side upon noticing the arrival of the Chief Medical Officer. He noticed that other than Sulu who remained in control, the rest seemed to be in tears especially Carol and Uhura.

Stepping into the shuttle, he saw Chekov carrying a whimpering beagle to one side. Spock was squatting in front of the bench where a figure covered in black hood was lying. McCoy squatted beside him. He removed the hood from his head and gasped.

"Doctor," Spock greeted McCoy noticing his arrival, his eyes unmoving from the figure in front of him. All he saw was a male with dirty blonde hair in his twenties, lying with a pale and peaceful expression. He was bleeding profusely from a gaping bullet hole in his chest, a trickle of blood was seen running down from the side of his mouth.

_"I had requested to open up my little brother's grave hoping that the same miracle could occur even for him."_

_"However, by the time, we opened it, to our horror, his body was missing!"_

_"Our initial plan is to have James T. Kirk to be executed in order to protect his father from possible assassination…."_

_"As he dies right in his father's arms…"_

_"What was pre-determined for the people cannot be changed even if they defy their fates. The script written earlier cannot be amended. The assigned predators will still go after the assigned prey as they were programmed."_

These lines reverberated themselves in his head over and over again. McCoy had finally lost it. The 224th "alien" did exist.

"JIM!"


	23. Jim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that readers prefer "Similarities" over "Reflection". I would have thought a fic would require the appearance of Jim to survive but the response to my fics proven me wrong. Thanks for the support. It feels good to have tried something different.
> 
> I will like to thank my wonderful beta, Starsinger who took time off her busy schedule to beta it. Scotty's accent is harder to write to me.
> 
> I don't own Star Trek.

**Chapter 23: Jim**

The senior crew was waiting anxiously in the meeting quarters for the Doctor's update on their former Captain's condition.

There was still pulse when Chekov found him bleeding. He only managed to open the door of shuttle with Scotty's help. It was his fault that he was taking too much time. Porthos was sitting whimpering quietly on his lap only to lift himself up and barked loudly when Scotty approached Chekov.

"He sure hates me, doesn't he?" Scotty commented awkwardly dodging the barking dog while trying to lighten up the mood.

"Laddie, ye need no' reproach yourself. None of us had expected to find him inside much less bleeding," Chekov looked down on the ground. Scotty patted him on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, McCoy had completed his surgery removing two bullets: one embedded in his shoulder blade which appeared that Jim had done something to stop the bleeding. The second bullet which had a trajectory through the left ventricular wall of his heart and the bottom of his lung before lodging itself in his spine was the one causing all the hemorrhage and damage.

McCoy had done all he could. It was up to Jim whether he could survive this.

Jim was breathing softly into an oxygen mask. McCoy watched the slow rising and falling of Jim's chest. His pulse was three times slower than normal human. Nevertheless, McCoy dared to hope after hearing the details from Ambassador Spock which he had gathered from Sam. McCoy stroked his hair. He never took his eyes off Jim afraid that it was just an illusion.

He almost sank to his knees when he found out he was really their Jim whom they had witnessed pass away and was buried.

Ambassador Spock placed his hands on McCoy's shoulder for reassurance.

* * *

"Ambassador," Sulu greeted and the rest sat up upon seeing his arrival. Spock was especially fast in approaching him. They were all thrown out by Dr. McCoy as he required a fully sterile environment to accommodate Jim's zero immunity.

"It could be worse. He could have died long before he made it to the Central System of the Vega Barrier. Even if the effect is weaker, that man's blood is doing its job to preserve his life".

Ambassador Spock proceeded to inform the crew of his true mission.

He was contacted by Sam to meet him in London. He decided to see him as he heard that it concerned Jim. He was with Sam during the extraction of his brother's grave. They were shocked at what they found: an empty coffin.

A portable transwarping device was found not far away from the graveyard without anyone's notice. Starfleet could not find anything definitive while they investigated the scene. Ambassador Spock removed it after the investigation and memorized the coordinates. That was when Ambassador James invited him to Terra. The coordinates incidentally coincided with the coordinates appearing on the device.

Ambassador Spock could not be sure, but it was a clue worth looking into. With the Enterprise happened to be on route, he and the crews began their adventure on Terra. He finally confirmed his suspicion on the identity of Terra's Jim by talking to Thomas Harewood and Admiral Pike. Pike made good his promise by sending Jim back to them. He mentioned that it was George's wish as much as it was his after they became suspicious of Jim. Jim had shown signs he should not have. Initially, they would have thought that he had become a Lost. George, however, must have suspected even before they did that Jim did not belong on Terra.

The rest stared at one another until Spock broke the silence. He held out a box like item covered with a cloth and was about to unveil it.

"Ambassador James had already hinted me. According to his last message specially addressed to me, he had two items belonging to us he had intended to return to us. He claimed to have picked them up during his travels on Earth," Spock revealed a cage. A brown fluffy creature was seen purring in the case. That was the same tribble McCoy had revived with that man's blood. It died not long after. Jim's condition had also deteriorated and he eventually passed away succumbing to the effect of Khan's blood which shut his body down. The same tribble appeared to be well and alive now.

_"Your crew requires oxygen to survive, mine does not"._

_"Khan's cells regenerate like nothing I've ever seen, and I want to know why."_

_"She was instructed by her late husband to leave her alone for a year no matter what happens."_

_"Her body 'shut down' to repair itself."_

According to the AI only one copy could be created from one human. That was how it was. Perhaps the AI gaining part of the knowledge by using the shell of the old James T. Kirk had the intention to reunite them with their Jim.

Maybe they were not as unfeeling they thought they were.

It was unlike Spock that he ordered a warp down hoping that their Captain would wake up before arriving at the next Starbase.

* * *

Jim found himself floating in the dark where he thought he could be finally be in peace.

 _"James Tiberius Kirk."_  Jim blinked and struggled to open his eyes hearing his name.

He woke up somewhere where it was dark, suffocating and hot. He did not know where he was but he knew he needed to get out of there. He felt trapped and he was unable to move very much. He found himself suffocating as if there was lack of oxygen. Within the darkness, he tried to feel his way about. He realised he was trapped somewhere in a box. He realised in horror. Was he buried alive? He had wanted to shout for help but realised that he had no voice. He tried to lift his arms but felt weak. How long was he in there? Using his weak hands, he tried to knock on the top of the box, hoping that someone would hear him.

He did not know how much time had passed and eventually, he allowed the darkness to claim him. He could barely notice that his body glowed and vanished.

* * *

He woke up somewhere unknown panting in fear. An older man in his sixties who turned in his direction. The young man found him rather familiar.

"You have woken up finally?" The older man asked. The younger man looked puzzled, looking around wondering who he was. The man pointed him to a mirror which he staggered weakly to see himself in the mirror reminding himself how he looked like. He turned to the other man and realised how similar they resembled one other. If it wasn't that the older man seemed to be shorter in height and his eye colour was different from his, he would have thought that he was copied from him since he was younger.

"Are you my father?" He asked hesitantly.

"No, I'm not. In fact you already know who I'm. I'm you and you are me," the man looked in his direction.

"I'm afraid the universe will always try to fix things in the most interesting ways possible," the older man commented.

"What?" The younger man couldn't comprehend his words. Perhaps he was out for too long. His head hurt. The older man helped him back to his bed.

"You will know in due time. You will meet them again. Meanwhile, you just have to wait."

"Who?" Jim asked. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice calling for him to wake up.

"They are here for you," Jim turned his head around to the blinding light which enveloped him.

* * *

"Jim, come on, wake up!" from the bio-monitor, McCoy noticed the increase of Jim's brain activity as his pulse picked up. He would not miss this chance of waking Jim up in his current condition. He was really afraid he would not get such an opportunity again.

"Kid, you can do it!" McCoy urged watching Jim struggling to open his eyes. A mixture of emotions overwhelmed McCoy when Jim's clear blue eyes finally found his. McCoy almost cried out in happiness as he ruffled Jim's sweaty hair. He took out his tricoder to scan him over to cover up his excitement. Never on Earth, would he have ever thought of meeting Jim again, alive.

It was then he realised something was very wrong when Jim tried to wriggle himself away from the tricorder.

"Jim?" McCoy asked in concern as gently as possible so as not to scare his long lost friend.

"Who are you?" Jim finally croaked out despite knowing the man's name by heart. He could not remember him. His voice sounded muffled in oxygen mask.

That was when McCoy realised in horror that Jim only had his memories during his time on Terra but not the memories of his past as the Captain of the Enterprise or as his best friend.

* * *

"Captain Spock?" Jim tilted his head to see Spock in germ resistant gowns and mask over his mouth approaching his bed. Upon seeing Jim, Spock understood what McCoy was whining about earlier. The Jim he knew would not have addressed him in this manner. The oxygen mask was replaced with Nasal cannula inserted into his nose to supply him with the needed oxygen as his lung was recovering from the gunshot wound.

"Mr. Kirk," he tried very hard to remind himself not to address him as Captain. Jim was one of the survivors they had recovered from Terra, and he was the Captain of the Enterprise.

"Call me Jim. I told you that," Jim tried to sit up only to grimace and clutched his chest in pain.

"As Dr. McCoy would have said this, may I remind you to stay in the bed and do not move? There is a chance of aggravating your injuries." Spock helped him lie back in bed and tugged a blanket over him. "You need to rest."

They stared at each other in silence for some time before Jim looked away. A teardrop trailed down his pale face. He pulled the blanket over his head.

"My father and the rest, they are gone, aren't they?" he finally asked remembering the warmth his father emitted patting his head the very last time they met and his pained eyes when he looked at him. As Jim watched the crashing of USS Kelvin, he realized his father died as a hero once again.

"I am afraid so. We hope Professor Pike, my mother and the rest of the inhabitants of Terra will be doing well no matter where they are," he answered quietly facing the back of Jim who hid under his blanket. Jim turned his head back to Spock.

"Your mother?" He asked.

"Yes, my mother just like your godfather, she is an inhabitant of Terra. Her name is Amanda Grayson who I am aware that she is also your counselor," Spock explained in the way Jim could understand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know".

"It is alright," Spock watched the boy's feature closely. Physically and health-wise according to Dr. McCoy, he was still the same Captain he knew but yet he was a different individual when he talked to him.

They remained like this until Jim fell asleep and Spock proceeded to return to work. Spock stole a glance at the sleeping blonde and thought about their casual conversation. He mused at the fact that the young man seemed so pure and innocent as though none of the horrifying experiences had ever touched him. This was an excellent chance for him to have a new start in life and Spock decided that he would not deprive him this opportunity by reminding him who he was.

_"I heard that 3D chess in the outside world is interesting. Shall we play together next time?"_

_"I would be happy to, Jim."_

* * *

McCoy allowed himself to finally break down in his quarters. He was so near yet so far. It must be wishful thinking to hope that Jim would open his eyes and call him Bones again grinning mischievously.

Perhaps it would be better for Jim to forget about his horrific past. Forget about Frank, forget about Tarsus, forget about Starfleet and forget about him, Spock and the rest of the crew. The memories which brought him pain should be wiped clean. His ill-fated friend, Jim was dead. He was dead since he passed away under the stars.

Right now, the young man lying in the sickbay was merely a shell of his former friend who was given a new lease on life and it should stay this way.

"Leonard," Carol came to see him in his quarter as soon as she heard that he had returned. She knew very well that he needed her right now.

"Carol," He looked at her in tears. Carol hurriedly took Leonard in her arms and allowed him to cry. It was a repeat of their first casual meeting where McCoy cried on Carol who was wearing Jim's bear-printed pajamas in his quarter back on Earth.

* * *

The engine of the Enterprise was humming steadily signaling that the ship was running in good health. A dark figure was seen creeping into the quiet Engineering Deck. Arriving past the control panel, feeling the control and the buttons, the emotions were overwhelming.

As he maneuvered past the area, his suppressed memories came flooding back to him.

He was finally back; finally back on his ship; finally back to his ship he saved two years ago. Droplets of tears trickle down his cheek falling on the control pad. The figure, James T. Kirk in his hoverchair headed to the area he most feared. He stopped in front of the door where he remembered that was the last he saw of the ship.

Jim took a shuddering breath tried to control his emotions. He peered into the door. Sitting at the position his former First Officer had knelt, he felt really emotional. He could not imagine how hard it was for Spock to watch over him at his last moment before he died for the first time.

He rotated his hoverchair in the opposite direction unable to look on further. He had remembered everything he needed to know. Moving back in the route where he came from. He gave his future a thought.

The Enterprise had recovered and was now running well. They were on their five-year mission Jim had always dreamt to go. Life still went on without him. Spock went on to become a Captain nominated by Jim himself with Sulu as his First Officer; all the crew under him were impressive and capable. They had boldly gone where no one had ever gone before.

Even without his previous memories, Jim of Terra had wanted to be part of it. He had considered joining Starfleet after hearing that they would be sending the survivors to where they belonged. He wanted to join Engineering and utilize his Engineering skills to the maximum.

Jim had talked about his plan to Dr. M'Benga who asked him about his thought for his future after this. He was so excited that he did not notice the nurse who brought him his lunch that he had accidently swept it from the tray and the hot porridge just spilled all over him.

M'Benga was upset with the nurse for her carelessness. He told the nurse to clean it up and asked another nurse to bring him his equipment to treat his scalding.

That was when all went downhill. Jim was stunned when M'Benga proceeded to check him over asking him if he was in pain from the scalding. Jim with his trembling hand felt for his legs. He stiffened up a bit as he realized in horror that he could not feel his legs. Jim felt his world crashing down on him. Not only he had lost his father, his godfather and all his friends on Terra, he had also lost his future.

He was paralysed from the waist down.

Now there was no way he could ever return to Starfleet.

As Jim left the Engineering deck, his actions were not left unnoticed by the young Lieutenant Riley.

"JT…"


	24. Flaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some confidence issue for Jim. Jim is after all a human and he is not perfect. Some of the things which had happened in Similarities will be summarised in this chapter. Can I say I want to read review? Oh well. If this fic is not worth to be read, so be it. I will post to the end.
> 
> Thank you Starsinger for the beta.
> 
> Star Trek does not belong to me.

**Chapter 24: Flaw**

The rest of the crew took turn to visit Jim to introduce themselves. Even if Jim had forgotten them, they could still become friends.

Chekov was the next to visit. He felt really sorry for not noticing Jim's condition earlier. It was Scotty who, deciding to risk being bitten by Porthos, took the dog with him leaving Chekov with no excuse but to visit Jim.

"Keptin," Chekov walked to his bedside. Jim was too engrossed in reading a story on his PADD to even notice the soft spoken Russian kid. He still replied in reflex after a number of rounds with Spock's crew.

"Not Captain, just Jim," he finally lifted his head and faced Chekov. Colour had eventually returned to his face. Jim was recovering well under McCoy's strict supervision. As the CMO, he would not let him out of his sight as long as he was on the Enterprise, friend or not.

"Hov are you feeling today? Are you still in pain?" Chekov asked carefully recalling how pale and unmoving Jim was when he found him. He could have died.

"No more than usual," Jim smiled and added, "Thank you for saving my life."

Chekov felt hot tears welling up. He messed up so many times and almost caused his death, yet.

"Don't!" Jim cried out when the young Russian kid came crying into his arms.

"I'm sorry". Jim's face softened as he rubbed the kid's neck gently.

"I'm sorry, Chekov," he whispered in the tone befitting of Captain James T. Kirk.

* * *

The next visitor to come was the Chief Engineer and a dog.

Jim tilted his head in amusement. The engineer was fidgety. Porthos jumped up on Jim excitedly, licking Jim's face tickling him to laugh.

Scotty frowned. The dog was not as kind to him as it was to Jim. He deserved it after how he treated the beagle. He hid the bite mark under his red sleeves.

"How are you?" Jim asked with a laugh still feeling ticklish by the dog's lick. He had not seen the Chief Engineer since the Thomas Leighton's incident.

"Thank you for the sandwich," Scotty stuttered still unable to believe that his former Captain had returned to them. "You gave it to me willingly, so don't ask me to pay for it," he simply blurted out intead of awkwardly saying nothing.

Scotty just approached Jim and gave him a brotherly hug. Jim's body stiffened for a moment and eventually relaxed. There were just words between them that could not be said out loud.

_"Thank you Jim. Thank you for being alive. I really hope you can continue to stay here with us."_

_"Thank you Scotty! Thank you for keeping our lady in good shape. I wish I can go on the five-year mission but I can't,"_  Jim thought in his mind tearing up feeling for his currently numb legs.

* * *

That man's blood's effect weakened over time and Jim could not replicate the same blood. If Jim was hurt again, the blood would not be able to keep Jim alive like it managed to this time. This was understood.

McCoy ruffled his head in frustration. There was still something he could not understand as far as the reading went that he had been getting from Jim's medical data. That man's blood only work on cellular level. As for the orthopedics area, with current medical advances, this should not be happening.

"What's wrong, Leonard?" Uhura who just finished her counseling from her trauma on Terra asked in concern. She could hear the doctor grunting from afar.

"His spinal cord, which was damaged from the bullet, was healing perfectly but I don't know why. Even without the tricorder readings, I can read Jim like a book by watching his movement even on the bio-bed," he paused for a moment, hesitating whether to discuss this with Uhura about it. "I'm afraid Jim is paralysed from the waist down. He can't feel his legs." McCoy sat down feeling frustrated. Uhura stared at McCoy with her mouth wiped open in shock.

"You are saying Kirk is."

"If it was Jim of the past, he'd probably be making a big fuss out of it, begging me to help him. Now, he is keeping quiet."

"Looks like we have no choice but to send him back home. We can't request to have him onboard in his condition," McCoy stared at the ceiling with his red eyes. "I failed Jim once again," McCoy admitted.

"No, you didn't fail him. You can still heal him with your expertise. Even if it takes time, I'm sure you'll find a way and create miracle. Right now, Kirk's alive and that's all matter."

* * *

Riley managed to find the best time when no one was around to visit Jim.

"Computer, lights at 15%," Riley whispered after sitting himself by Jim's bedside. He wanted to take a good look of his saviour's feature. Jim appeared to be sound asleep. He was no longer hooked up to a Nasal cannula. Not that he did not witness Jim without it the night before. He must have incurred the wrath of the Dr. McCoy when he found him without it this morning even though he was not heard. McCoy did not dare to nag at the Terran version of Jim

Kev started to talk. As part of the Tarsus Nine who ran for his life to fight for survival with JT, he knew JT's sleeping habit. He knew he was not asleep. He must be plagued by all the nightmares, the Doctor determined that he was suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder after the incident from Terra. Riley knew there was more to it.

"JT, it's me Kev. I just want to introduce myself. I'm sorry I got myself onboard of the Enterprise despite my transfer request being rejected five times. I just want to tell you that I never resented you for that. I understand your predicament at that point of time," Riley reached for Jim's hand. He placed his hand on top of his.

"I just wanted to see you. That's all," Riley choked on his tears. "Did you know how much it affected me when I heard that you had died? Not just me, Tom, Matt and the rest as well. Even though now they are no longer around."

"I never thought I'd be able to see you again, JT. I'm so glad, really," Riley cried by his bedside.

_"Rest assured that I will not spill out your secret as always."_

Jim stole a glance at the sobbing Riley. He stared back at the ceiling and closed his eyes once more. He was reminded how flawed he was, just like many others who would find means and ways to cover up their wrongdoings. Jim felt guilty. He rejected Riley's transfer due to his own selfish reasons and he truly regretted it. He felt unworthy as Captain.

_"I'm sorry, Kev, I really am. Rest assured that I'll not do that to you again. I got my just dessert and I have lost everything. I don't deserve your forgiveness."_

* * *

"What is this about Terra? You said you had met your dead mother and the late Christopher Pike?" Admiral Archer eyed the Vulcan Captain suspiciously. Never before he had seen a Captain's Log so "outrageously" written by a Vulcan for goodness sake.

If it was written by the previous Captain he would have thrown it out as rubbish, but it was a different story if it came from a Vulcan who had a reputation.

That was why he came to the Starbase together with two other admirals. Of course they came here to inform about the missing corpse of their former Captain.

From the 223 names, there were a group of terrorists. They were here to verify and apprehend them.

"They had plotted to return to Earth from Martian Colony 4 after their ancestors were exiled there. They and their descendents were never to return. Their shuttle disappeared in the midst of it and no word was ever heard from them."

"God," Scotty gasped when Archer said that. That was no wonder the ultimate System of Terra had not judged them. As long as they had not infiltrated Earth as illegal immigrants, they were not considered to have committed a crime.

"Can you shut up?" Archer directed at Scotty on purpose. He was still sour about the loss of his beagle which he had never heard since Scotty warped it away.

"We are treating them like guests," McCoy muttered in disbelief. All human survivors from Terra were given treatment as guests before they were returned home.

"Since they have not recovered their memories, I don't see they pose a danger. But better safe than sorry," Archer burrowed his eyebrow. He really wanted to see these groups of people himself.

Spock stared at McCoy. He lied in his report.  _"What about 224th and a dog?"_

_"Not now,"_  McCoy glared back in response. He wanted to look after Jim as long as he could. Sulu just grinned at the Doctor's over-protectiveness for Jim. He had warned the ignorant Jim about the doctor's fussing over him.

"We will have these people disembarked and you may interview them accordingly, sir," Sulu answered appropriately. Archer nodded in agreement.

"Please make the arrangements. I want security on the bunch of terrorists. Who know if they may be plotting something in secret which may jeopardise all of us," Archer ordered.

"Yes sir!" Sulu replied and headed back to the direction of the ship. His communicator beeped. His face twisted in dread when he heard from Carol that their ship was being hijacked.

They had forgotten that they had one passenger onboard whom was always managed to attract bad luck wherever he went.

* * *

Over on the Enterprise, Jim was playing with the Porthos who was jumping about excitedly in his hoverchair in his temporarily assigned guest quarters. It was weird to find himself in guest quarters when he used to have the biggest Captain quarter to himself.

Jim was nervous about having to see the admirals. Jim wore a long brown trench coat with a hood so that he could put it over his head later. He could not wait to see how stunned their expressions would be when they saw him as though as if he was a ghost. It would be fun.

He had intended to keep the fact that he had recovered his memories from everybody, and start his life anew. Jim was aware that he would most likely be returned to Sam, the elder brother he had never seen again after he left the "The Brownie Orphanage".

Sam was currently enrolled in Starfleet Academy and he aimed to be a Biologist. He had found himself a good fiancée. What surprised him was he took in Joanna while Bones went for the five-year mission. He wondered how Bones and Sam had become so close. It seemed that he had missed quite a number of things after his apparent "death".

He had heard of the arrest of Kodos and his daughter, Lenore Karidian, who had killed his Tarsus Nine gang, from Riley while he slept. Riley was grateful for what Jim had done. As a living witness at that point in time, he could not even bring Kodos to justice by just his words alone. It was Jim who somehow managed to nail him by his desperate action back in Tarsus which brought the evidence of Anton Karidian's identity to light.

Jim took a deep breath as he thought about the Tarsus Nine back on Terra, especially Tom. He wished that they were able to talk in peace. Tom was "killed" right in front of him and there was nothing he could do to stop them. As for the rest, he was sure they would do well in their new way of life on Terra being truly freed from their nightmare. Bones was the one who became his hands to help free the Tarsus Nine from their never-ending nightmare.

Speaking of Bones, he did not expect Bones to really fulfill his request to take care of Spock and head out to the unknown space for five long years.

He remembered what Bones had told him the first time they had met.  _"Space is disease and danger, wrapped in darkness and silence!"_

Not just his brother, now Bones had even found a new love in his life which he had been trying to find since their academy days, but he would always end up in disappointed. Carol Marcus was pretty and intelligent. Like him, she was also a doctor in another aspect. They made a great pair just like Spock and Uhura. He was happy for all of them.

Spock, his friend had done a pretty good job holding the whole lot of them together. Jim could see that he had become more "human", acknowledging and embracing his human side. The way he played his moves during their 3D chess games had shown Jim the changes even though Spock would not admit it if he confronted him about it.

Porthos was acting funny, growling like never before at the door. Jim picked Porthos up and placed him on his lap to get him to calm down. He accidentally heard the conversation of a few men who he recognized as the group of humans who were rescued from Terra just like him.

"Move along now, kid!"

Jim peeked through the slit of the door to only see, Chekov who was being dragged past his quarters by two men. His face was covered with bruises from being punched. Chekov was staring at them defiantly. Putting the whimpering beagle down, leaving it in his quarter, he followed them.

Jim's heart lurched at Chekov's swollen face when he saw him being forced into the turbolift. Jim managed to keep himself hidden. The bridge was most likely taken over by them by now.

He was shocked when someone tapped him on his shoulder.


	25. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Sequel to Similarities. The mission on Terra had ended with the Enterprise rescuing up survivors from Terra & returning them to where they belong. Among the survivors, one of them is someone they missed the most. Even though they had finally found him, can he find himself & his way back to them, his family: his crew? Hurt!Jim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I doubt I'll be berated for this since I don't get much reviews muahahaha. I know many fic had depicted Jim as genius and he's strong enough to withstand any level of despair, but I feel that Jim had times when he felt helpless, powerless and incompetent. That warp core scene does prove that Jim can be scared. Jim has to be whumped so that we fans will care for him.
> 
> This chapter was inspired by an old drama I was when I was a kid. A female main character who reappeared to her loved one after he thought she was dead only to almost to be mortally wounded and died in her lover's arms later. It had left me great impact. If she had never showed herself to the one she loved again, she might not have died.
> 
> No, the fic hasn't ended. Hold on! Two more chapters to go. Don't hang up on me!
> 
> Thank you Starsinger for the beta.
> 
> I don't own Star Trek.

**Chapter 25: Fear**

He thought he was caught by his carelessness. Jim was running in his mind a number of ways of getting out of this.

"Mr. Kirk!" he heard a familiar voice calling for him.

He heaved a sigh of relief to see Riley armed with phaser when he maneuvered his hoverchair around.

"Why are you here? It's dangerous here," Riley whispered. Jim wondered if he should come up with a lie when Ambassador Spock came over with Carol. Both armed and ready to fight if need be.

"Security was breached. All of them were knocked out. They intend to hold us hostage to negotiate with the admirals," Carol explained. "I managed to send a message out to Mr. Sulu. I'm sure he'll inform Captain Spock and the admirals. We have to hold our own before reinforcement shows up," Spock Prime raised an eyebrow at Carol, who covered her mouth when she realized she had said too much.

"Most of the Enterprise personnel had disembarked from the ship for a break. Now all that were left are the people from Terra. There are women and kids onboard. Go back and assist those people who are in similar situations as yours and disembark from the ship with them. Mr. Sulu will have the door open in 6.3 minutes," Ambassador Spock said gently patting Jim on his shoulder. Leave the rest to them. There were ten of them to be taken out.

Jim nodded. It could not be helped since he could not fight in his condition. Anyway, they had gotten this far without him. They would be fine.

* * *

Jim was relieved that the terrorists had not hurt anyone from Terra. They still had a conscience after all.

Two hundred of them were locked in the meeting room. Jim unlocked it with his Captain's code. He was lucky that Spock had not removed his user right in accessing any of the rooms in the Enterprise.

The groups of people were stunned to see him. They looked lost to Jim, perhaps due to loss of their prior memories from wherever they were.

"Come with me!" Jim ordered in his commanding tone. They had no time to lose.

Sulu was waiting impatiently outside when Jim finally arrived with the group of people ready to disembark from the Enterprise through the hangar doors. He was surprised to see Jim leading the people to safety. Even if he had lost his memories, there were some things that just would not change.

Sulu had brought a few guys with him. They intended to sneak onto the bridge. Sulu did not like it that their bridge was invaded. If he had been on the bridge, this would not have happened just like the incident with the tribbles.

From the ship-wide broadcast, the terrorist had begun negotiation with Admiral Archer and Captain Spock. To his horror, Carol and Riley were both knocked out and Ambassador Spock was cuffed after being taken by surprise by the terrorist group. Even Uhura and Chekov were out cold since they would not accommodate their requests.

The terrorist group did not want to be arrested and locked up after leaving the ship. They intended to escape to another planet and Enterprise would be the transport.

Spock frowned. He was calculating the time when Archer's men were ready to charge in. They were just waiting for the right time. He could count on Sulu's skills of infiltration. It was ironic that the ship they were invading was their own.

With Sulu's ninjitsu skills, he managed to take out five who was guarding by the turbolift. The four redshirts he brought aboard were shot by someone in ambush. Sulu was caught by surprise when the man held a phaser right in his face. Even as Sulu was skilled, he could not dodge in time. Right before he could take Sulu out, the man was stunned and dropped to the ground revealing Jim who had been shadowing Sulu. He had picked up a phaser from one of the guys Sulu had brought along.

"Why are you here?" Sulu demanded.

"I'm just worried," Jim merely answered before wheeling himself into the turbolift. "You can't do this alone."

Sulu sighed in exasperation. He would get it from Dr. McCoy later for letting him on, but he knew there was no way to talk him out of it once he made up his mind. Sulu could see a glimpse of his former Captain within Jim.

It was the remaining five on the bridge that would pose a problem.

"We have to find a way around them to knock them out once we hit the bridge. I'll be the decoy, you will take them out," Sulu instructed before he even pressed the control for the bridge. Jim looked at Sulu determinedly. He nodded. He would do it.

"Good! You'll do great!" Sulu smiled. Jim frowned at his words which he had used on him two years back ordering him to bluff a certain human augment in the Captain's chair. Since he trusted him as Jim of Terra, he would do his best. He would, of course, even lay down his life for his crew as their former Captain if needed.

As soon as the turbolift opened, Sulu sprung into action. He knocked the first one out hitting his head and stunned the second one using his own phaser against him.

The third one slipped and fell. He was stupid. The fourth proved to be a challenge. He was the one who knocked both Carol and Riley out together. Before he could get Sulu, Jim fired on him. He fell on the ground with a thud. Sulu smiled and thanked him. His facial expression changed when the leader of the terrorist held a phaser on Jim's head. He did not even notice him creeping up on Jim.

"Put your phaser down!" He roared. He yanked Jim up by his shoulder. Jim winced in pain. He threw Jim to the ground. "Put your phaser down!" He repeated. Sulu had no choice.

"No, Mr. Sulu," Jim yelled but that earned him a kick to his head. Jim doubled over in pain trying to cover his head with his arms.

"Jim!" Spock Prime shouted.

"Ok, don't hurt him. I will put the phaser down," Sulu placed his phaser down obediently while raising his hand up and kicked the phaser over. "Don't hurt him."

Sulu was careful not to provoke them. Captain Spock had made his arrangements. They would be coming for them. Sulu stole a glance from the corner of his eyes at the turbolift.

There was no warning, as the turbolift were hacked open and reinforcement came charging in forcing the leader to a corner.

While they were focused in taking the leader down, no one had noticed that the member who was stupid to fall on the ground had woken up and he took out a phaser in secret and took aim.

He attempted to take out at least some of the Starfleet officers and have them perish with him.

And the sound of phaser fire was heard. Sulu's blood froze. Someone was shot. In reflex, he kicked the phaser he gave up earlier right back to his hand and immediately turned the direction of the phaser to only see the terrorist trembling, dropping his phaser in fear. Some of the security rushed over to cuff the man in place.

The first thing he saw when he turned around was a kneeling figure collapsed with a small contented smile on his face.

"Captain!" Sulu cried out.

"Jim!" Ambassador Spock and Carol cried out as well upon noticing what had happened.

It appeared that only Jim had noticed that man who was aiming at the unconscious Riley in secret. He barely managed to crawl over to him in the nick of time to take the phaser shot for Riley.

A searing pain shot through Jim as he collapsed feeling glad that Kev was safe. Blood was oozing out from his chest and a pool of blood was forming quickly around him.

Riley as well as Chekov and Uhura who just woken up from the noise was shocked to see Jim lying in the pool of his own blood. They could not believe their eyes.

Captain Spock charged in to arrest the leader and his rest of the minions together to only witness the worst that had happened. Scotty was frozen in place to what he was seeing.

McCoy ran over to check Jim over. Blood was spurting out of Jim's mouth like waterfall. Jim had gone into shock.

"Damnit! Jim, stay with me! Don't sleep!" McCoy cried trying to stop the blood flowing out his chest desperately. The red and sticky liquid from his wound seeped through his fingers running down the back of his hand. McCoy knew it was futile and could not be stopped. Jim's eyes were rolling to the back in his head as he struggled to catch his breath. His pulse was weakening rapidly.

Even without tricorder, McCoy already knew that he was hit in his heart. This time, the phaser which was set to maximum had blasted his arteries. There was no reprise. Deep down, he already knew that Khan's blood would no longer work. Tears fell heavily from his eyes. Just after they thought they finally had found him, he was leaving them again and Bones could not do anything to help him.

The crew approached their fallen friend slowly. Jim barely slit his eyes open. Surrounding him was the best crew he ever had under him, his friends. Bones, Uhura, Scotty, Chekov, Riley, Carol, Sulu and Spock. Even Spock Prime was here.

He had succeeded in removing himself as burden from their lives. Calculating the trajectory of the bolt of energy fired from the weapon, he ensured his own death as long as the energy bolt hit his vital organ. Using the same method back in Terra, he took a bullet for his father, the difference was he chose to live back then. Jim of Terra had wanted to live badly whereas Jim of the Earth was tired of life. The truth was Jim was scared. Fate had never been kind to him.

Spock held one of Jim's hands. His hand felt cold to Spock. Jim tried to force a weak smile at his former First Officer, no words formed from his mouth even though he tried to speak as blood continued to spill. He was choking on his own blood. All he could do was to give them his best wishes silently as he lay dying.

_"Even if it was a short time, I'm glad to be part of your crew, Spock. You have done a great job in keeping them together. Please continue to do so. And your moves in chess is becoming illogical just like the way I play."_

_"Bones, don't cry. I never blamed you for not able to patch me up. You are really the best doctor and the only one I trusted my health to. It's just that I'm just better in hurting myself than you are in healing me. Carol is a good woman, I'm glad that you had found her. I'd take her away from you if you ever bullied her. I'm just kidding. I wish both of you happiness"._

_"_ _Kev_ _, I wish I can tell you in person that I'm sorry. I don't deserve your forgiveness. Stay strong for all of us. After all, you are the only one who remained standing after the rest the Tarsus Nine had fallen. It should remain that way."_

_"Scotty, I want to tell you. You are the best despite what others think about you! Thanks for keeping the ship in good shape for the five-year mission. I hope you will find the best sandwich in the universe."_

_"Chekov, be confident in yourself. Never ever see yourself as a kid. You are much more competent than you think you are. You don't mess up. Things are just out of your control. You are better than any one of us."_

_"Sulu, thanks for supporting Spock. I'm counting on you as the First Officer to keep everyone in order like Spock always did for me."_

_"Carol, even though we haven't known each other for long. I always knew you were a pretty and sexy girl. More importantly, you are really a nice girl for being able to put up with Bones and his erratic behaviour. Perhaps, in my next life, I'll make you my wife. I'm just joking. Bones is my best friend. Please take care of him. Don't ever leave him. He can't take it"._

_"Nyota, damn, I have always wanted to call you by your first name. Now I no longer have this chance to do so. The very first time I saw you kiss Spock, I was really surprised that you managed to have him wrapped around your fingers. He is a Vulcan who can choose not to feel, for goodness sake. As expected from someone who is an expert in xenolinguistics. You have the power to communicate and connect despite the difference between human, Vulcan and other species in the universe. All that I ask is you will continue to keep him balanced in both his Vulcan and human side of life."_

_"Ambassador Spock, you said that universe-ending paradoxes would ensue if Spock learnt of your existence. I see two Spocks in the same room now but the universe has yet to end. Did you lie to me? Looks like the other me had a great influence in you. I'm sorry for not being able to do the same to the other you and realise the friendship you had with your Jim. This time I'm really done."_

_"Farewell, everyone. Please take care of one another."_

He raised his other free hand weakly trying to form a Vulcan salute. A teardrop trickled down Jim's pale cheek as he finally closed his eyes, his head lolled to one side and his hand fell limply to the ground. At the very end of his life, he was really glad to have all of them by his side.

This time round, he hoped that he could truly be free.


	26. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Sequel to Similarities. Just when they thought they had finally found him, he died and they fell into despair. The crew of the Enterprise left in their separate ways. Is that what he really want? Hurt!Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the commenter, I better write down a note here. This is a sequel to my other work "Similarities". For what had happened and why it happened, "Similarities" has to be read to understand this fic.I had established McCoy/Carol in "Similarities". Linking with Joanna, you shall understand why Bones became a drunk. Sorry if I caused any confusion. 
> 
> After Jim's death, things took a turn for the worse. This chapter was where I explore things like what could have happened if Jim died. Only after writing it and submitting to my beta, I realised how much influence my beta, Starsinger had as my inspiration for the fic. This chapter is inspired by the fic, 'Admirals'.
> 
> I'm always grateful to Starsinger who beta and encourages me.
> 
> I don't own Star Trek.

**Chapter 26: Reflection**

_He saw him fell to the ground with a thud. Blood was blossoming from his chest while he spurted out more blood from his mouth._

_"Damnit! Jim, stay with me! Don't sleep!" The doctor was desperately trying to stop the overwhelming blood flow from his chest._

_His experience told him that his heart was blasted. There was no way of saving him._

_Kneeling by his side, the younger man who was dying looked like he was on the verge of crying. He was in a lot of pain and had gone into shock. Blood continued to pour out of his chest. He couldn't say anything even though he seemed to want to say something._

_And his eyes were closed with a drop of tear streaked down his cheek after trying to do a Vulcan salute._ _His hand fell limp from Captain Spock's. He had left them once more. This time round permanently._

_"Live long and prosper!" Jim's voice ranged in his head._

Hikaru Sulu jumped up from his bed. It was the same dream again. At the same time his alarm beeped. It was 5.15 am in Sans Francisco. Time to get to work!

James T. Kirk was really an enigma. The same man who brought them together was the very same man who tore them apart. They could not bear seeing one another and reminding themselves how helpless they were for not being able to save their beloved Captain as he lay dying.

He had always wondered if he remembered his past with them at the very last moment of his life. His line of thought was cut short by his best friend, Chekov.

"Good morning, Keptin." He greeted.

It had been a year since their five-year mission ended abruptly. Due to the failure of completing this mission, there would not be such a mission again in the near future.

Sulu was promoted to Captain a new ship, USS Excelsior. Chekov had joined him as his Navigator. They were joined by their new Communications Officer, Riley, who was promoted from Engineering after the bar of Command track was removed from him. Riley continued to double as acting Chief Engineer if need arises.

"We have a meeting with the Captain Spock of the Enterprise to collaborate with them on our next mission," Riley read out the schedule. Sulu nodded. It had been quite some time he had last seen Spock and the rest who remained behind after they were transferred.

Walking into the HQ, they were met by Chief Science Officer, Dr. Carol Marcus, who was carrying a huge suitcase. She was giving the presentation of their mission spec later.

"Dr. Marcus!" the boys greeted. Carol turned and waved at them. Riley proceeded to help her carry her equipment.

"Thanks," she smiled. The boys had grown over the months since she last saw of them.

What they had was an older age group of crew and the nagging Chief Engineer who was complaining that he was no longer one of the oldest. Most of them did not act like a gentleman to help her, which raised doubts in the boys' head. Who would not lend a hand to a pretty girl like Dr. Marcus?

They strolled quietly into the grounds. They did not know what to say until both Sulu and Carol broke the silence.

"Dr. Marcus, after you," Sulu gestured with his hand.

"The people we picked up from Terra were all settled. Most of them came from Lunar or Copernicus City and they were mysteriously transported away by the phenomenon known as the Nexus which occurs once every few decades. Not much was known about the mysterious phenomenon."

"Those people? I sure hope they're doing well," Sulu commented.

"What is it that you wished to say?" Carol asked curiously.

"How is he?" Carol knew who he was referring to.

"Still the same". Carol looked away from Sulu. "We broke up."

"What the hell?" Sulu exclaimed in disbelief. "Has he got himself so drunk that he doesn't know what he's doing?"

"He left Joanna to Sam and he was drinking his days away. No one can help him unless he can help himself. Even though he had shunned me, that doesn't mean I'll obey him. I'll go back to him during my shore leave." Carol said in a determined tone. She knew what she wanted in life and there was no way she would ever give up.

Spock and Uhura arrived with the new First Officer of the Enterprise. They nodded at Sulu and his crew in respect. Uhura remained by Spock's side as his Communication Officer. She would watch over him till the very end.

Nothing was left to be said.

* * *

"One more please!" A man in his thirties waved his mug at the bartender requesting for more beer. His mug was seized from him suddenly. McCoy turned his face annoyingly to the man who took his mug.

"Oh, it's you. Is there anything I can help you with?" McCoy could not be bothered rolling his eyes as he showed his attitude to the man with the same blue eyes his best friends had, Sam Kirk. He scoffed and sat beside McCoy asking for a mug of beer. If McCoy wanted to drink so much, he would gladly join him.

Sam was obviously annoyed. He had never blamed anyone for his little brother's death. Jim's body was returned to him a year ago. He would be lying if he did not break down when he had caressed his brother's serene face when he saw his body. He knew he died for his friends. That was what Jim always did, put the welfare of other before him.

"Do you know how pissed off and disappointed Jimmy would be if he saw you like this?" Sam took a gulp of the beer served. He confided in the drunken McCoy not bothering to know if he was really drunk.

"He should have stayed dead if he thought that his reappearance and death would give all of you so much grief," Sam confessed only to incur the wrath of the southern Doctor.

"I haven't gotten a chance to apologise. Do you know how much it hurts? Jim didn't even remember any one of us! Yet he took it on his own to protect us! He shouldn't have died!" McCoy shook his head and cried in despair.

He recalled how mad Admiral Archer was when he was informed of Jim's whereabouts and his apparent death. He was demoted to be a mere medical officer. Not even Spock could help him for not reporting the truth to the Admiral. The admiral was not appeased, even though his dog was returned to him safe and sound.

McCoy quit soon after his demotion and started to drink, unable to face the reality. He wanted to return to Georgia, but he did not want to affect Joanna in any way. He went into hiding in Iowa, heeding Sam's advice to stay out of Joanna's life if he intended to stay like this, drunk, unshaven and unkempt. It was as if the suave looking Dr. McCoy never existed. He even chased Carol out of his life.

Sam was shocked when he saw Carol squatting down in a corner full of tears when they were in Iowa. She was struggling, trying hard to stay in his life despite facing rejection after rejection. One day, she told him that McCoy had broken up with her. Sam got so worked up that he confronted the doctor who had lost his mind. He had even beaten him up.

Even so, no matter what they did, they were still not able to get their Dr. McCoy back. They were not Jim and they never would be.

Things would never be the same again without Jim. Not this time round.

* * *

Tears were streaming down a certain young man's face. He was wrong. He thought his friends would move on with their lives without him, but things had not end up as he had envisioned them. He could not believe that they had given up the five-year mission after his death. Jim covered his face with both of his arms in tears. A hand appeared on his shoulder.

"I told you this is what would happen," the young man's teary eyes turned to his elder self, James T. Kirk.

They were both watching the screens on the happenings of Jim's friends of the Enterprise on Terra.

"You are needed in their lives. You were the one who was pushing them along," James took a sip of coffee from his cup at a table and chairs with tea setting set up "virtually".

"They had gone on the five-year mission for your sake. Of course, they gave up the mission because of you," James paused for a moment to let his younger self digest his words.

"I had an enjoyable five-year mission with them," James finally said. He should not have told him, but he needed his younger self to understand. Being born under different circumstances due to Nero's interference, their destinies had changed. Even so, Jim had defied all odds and became the 2nd Captain of the Enterprise at the young age of 25. It was something remarkable. James did not gain his captaincy of the same ship until the age of 32. Young Jim and his crew had even earned themselves the very first five-year mission in the history of Starfleet. Unfortunately, the mission ended in failure.

True, love from his father and family made him strong and confident. It was unlike Jim who started out with nothing. There was no one who cared for him except Sam who later ran away.

Jim wasted his life away until he was found by Christopher Pike, someone James was not really as close to during his time. He did not know Pike had this fatherly side in him which he only showed to Jim. If it was not for Pike, no one could have helped Jim and he might have been in jail as the world was destroyed by Nero.

Subsequently, they had encountered Khan way earlier than James ever did. Instead of him pitting against Khan heads-on, Spock played the chess game with Khan while Jim took his place to repair the warp core to save the ship. He sacrificed himself for his crew. James wondered if he would make the same decision if he was put in his position.

He was glad that the timeline would always find a way to fix itself. James smiled while watching his remorseful younger self.

"The reason why they are able to get onto Terra was due to an effect from the Nexus. Using the same phenomenon, I forced you to see what you didn't want to, to face yourself, your own reflection. The most dangerous enemy is not anyone but yourself. I merely wanted to show you that everyone of you are needed because your inferiority complex is eating into you even though you won't admit it. The world would have ended without anyone of you including you yourself. You think you can save them from trouble if you leave their lives, but I want you to see for yourself how wrong you are!" James said sternly before taking another sip watching his tear stricken younger self cried in regret.

"Is there anything I can do to help them?" Jim finally asked feeling really guilty. "I never wanted things to turn out this way," James glared at him for a while before speaking up once more.

"All is not over if you wish so". James swirled his cup as he said that. Jim stared at him curiously.

"You can still change things. That's if you wish to," James nodded at his younger self. Jim blinked his eyes feeling a sense of hopefulness.

James smirked.

"I must inform you that you were shot but you were never really dead."


	27. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite amazed how I came up with the plot of both "Similarities" & "Reflection". Inspiration from various fic helped. Penn Flinn's "It Goes On" sparked the beginning, setting were incorporated from fics by my beta, Starsinger's "A Long Road", "Admirals", restfulsky5's "Escape Artist". Thanks to their wonderful fics, I managed to pull these fics off. 
> 
> I forgot to share. The previous fic, "Similarities" and maybe a little of "Reflection" was also inspired by this fanvideo, "Dirt in my Eyes" (http://youtu.be/qpH0hSTHkQo) remove the space when you paste the link. It suits Jim nicely. I can't stop listening to the song or watch the video when I wrote my fic. 
> 
> In order to understand some parts of this chapter, you will have to read my previous fic, "Similarities". Suggest readers to read another round if you have the time to appreciate my fic better. That's all I can say. Reviews are really really appreciated. Thank you for hanging on with me and reading till the end and of course reviewers who take time to review, fave & follow.
> 
> This could be the final instalment of my Star Trek fic. I'm not sure if I will continue writing. That depends on where my inspiration will bring me. Meanwhile, I shall study for my exam. It's probable that I'll move on to finish my Fairy Tail series. 
> 
> Thank you Starsinger for the beta. Thank you for your time and patience to put up with my fic whether it is good or bad m(_ _)m.
> 
> I don't own Star Trek. 
> 
> Jim and Jim meet. Perhaps, AOS Jim had met Jim of the TOS; perhaps it's an illusion; perhaps it is an image from the AI of Terra who took the form of James T. Kirk. As such, some things are better left unexplained. I shall leave it to your imagination.

**Chapter 27: Home**

_"Jim, this is your final chance to make things right. As my old friend who is residing now in your time will say, live long and prosper to you! It'll be odd to say that to his own counterpart as it'll from me to you. I'll just say, steady as you go!" James raised his hand for a Vulcan salute._

_"Just a reminder, as it is for the people of Terra, what was pre-determined for the people cannot be changed even if they defy their fates. The script written earlier cannot be amended. Certain events will still happen if you don't catch it in time. There is no reversal if you fail. You must prevent its occurrence at all costs with your granted free will."_

_"Isn't that cheating?"_

_"Oh, I imply"._

_"Bullshit!"_

_"Go on! Live the Best Life You Can. I know you can be better, as I was,"_  Jim wiped his eyes as he smiled and nodded at his other self. White light enveloped Jim sending him back to where he belonged.

* * *

_"Jim, come on, wake up!"_

_"Kid, you can do it!"_

James T. Kirk could vaguely hear a familiar voice calling out for him. The voice was becoming louder. His eyes felt really heavy and tired. Jim had wanted to give up and sleep a while longer but he talked himself out from it. It took him some time and he finally forced his eyes to open.

Jim was back in the world of living. The first thing he saw was the face of his best friend who was on the verge of tears.

 _"Was he so happy to see me?"_  Jim asked himself. The doctor looked away seemingly wiping off his tears before turning back to him with his tricorder scanning him all over and shoving the annoying device right in his face. He was covering up his excitement.

_"Idiot…"_

McCoy noticed that Jim was trying to wriggling himself away from the tricorder. The fact was Jim wanted to sit up but the throbbing pain in his chest forced him back onto his pillow before he could even move. He remembered he was shot earlier. His heart was blasted by a phaser. It hurt really badly.

"Rest, kid. We found you bleeding in the shuttle. You were shot and were bleeding for some time. It's a miracle that you are still alive," McCoy restrained Jim by his shoulder on the biobed to prevent him from moving. It was then Jim realized that he was sent back to the time when he was just rescued from Terra. Which means the hijacking where the fatal shooting had occurred had yet to happen?

"Jim?" McCoy asked in concern as gently as possible so as not to scare him as Jim was staring at McCoy in daze.

"Who are you?" Jim finally croaked out in his muffled voice from the oxygen mask. Jim decided to play it out. Jim tried to use one of his hands to feel for his legs under the blanket. His eyes widened for a moment. A sense of dreadfulness overwhelmed him, he could not feel his legs. Jim shut his eyes tight. As much as he wished for things to change for the better, there were some things that could not be changed.

"Jim, just relax," McCoy, despite being shocked for Jim's loss of memories, noticed his anxiety as his heart rate was picking up. McCoy rubbed his hand on Jim's chest to calm him down while avoiding his wound. McCoy held his hand and stayed with Jim until he fell asleep.

* * *

The next few days, the crew of the Enterprise started to visit him including Spock, which Jim allowed the same situation to play out. Inviting Spock to play 3D chess with him and talking to M'Benga before sneaking to the Engineering deck. In the corner of his eye he saw Kev who had seen him. That was how he knew of the recovery of his memories all along.

Chekov and Scotty came by the next day was within his expectations. Lastly, Kev, who came only when he was sleeping in the middle of the night. He could hear him confiding in him about how he missed him, about Tarsus, Kodos and his intention to transfer to the Enterprise.

"I'm sorry, Kev," Jim rubbed the kid's neck when he cried by his bedside startling Riley.

"JT?" Riley looked at Jim in surprise. Jim smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it's me, JT."

* * *

"Are you out of your Vulcan mind? Without any evidence, you locked 10 of the people we rescued from Terra in the brig?" McCoy could not understand Spock's abrupt decision.

"I believe Lieutenant Riley has made a great point right there. We do not know who we pick up, what kind of background these people have. Please be assured that I have taken note of your observation before I come up with this decision. More of the survivors are regaining the memories they had lost since their time on Terra. As the Captain of the Enterprise, I will not allow any attempt of compromising the Enterprise and the lives of many onboard," Spock put down his PADD and looked into McCoy's eyes firmly. McCoy noticed that Spock was really serious, even more so than usual.

"We'll be arriving in 7.5 minutes, sir!" Sulu announced over the comm.

"Doctor, may I remind you to be truthful in your report. I do not want anyone of us to be compromised because I incorrectly assume that a certain someone would be truthful in his report," Spock said. McCoy muttered some curses under his breath upon the realization that he was aware that he was going to submit an "outdated" report which meant that he would be forced to hand Jim over to the Admirals.

* * *

As such, the terrorists were apprehended and no further incident occurred much to Jim's relief. Jim stared out of his temporary quarter with Porthos who was napping in his lap. He cheated and escaped his fate. Riley appeared at the door.

"JT…"

"Jim, please, Lieutenant Riley," Jim reminded Riley.

"Jim, you're right. Those people are from Martian Colony 4 attempting to return to Earth. They were not judged by Terra because they had not succeeded in becoming illegal immigrants. How did you know?" Riley asked curiously. He admired Jim for his intuitive foresight which Jim had claimed to be.

"Let's say I came from the future and I had been through another time when the ship was hijacked and the worst situation occurred. I just want to avoid the worst," Jim explained tightening his grip on the arm of his hoverchair. He shuddered at the thought of the separation of his beloved crew, Bones and his ruined career, giving up the love of his life and Jo, and Spock giving up his love for Science. Things would never be the same should he ended up losing his life.

Riley placed his hand on Jim's shoulder for comfort.

"It's okay now, Jim. It'll be okay".

"Thank you, Kev."

"It's Kevin, Jim."

"Jim, it's your turn for the interview with Admiral Archer," Scotty came to pick Jim up.

Jim was wearing a long brown trench coat putting a hood over his head and a pair of sunglasses. All for the sake to scare the Admirals.

Three admirals, Admiral Archer, Admiral Barnett and Admiral Komack were here to interview the 214 survivors from the Terra. They were sipping coffee, reading through the notes they had taken down from the previous interviews.

Prothos barked as soon as he saw his owner, jumping from Jim's lap and over to the Admiral's desk spilling the coffee on the table startling the admirals.

"What?" Admiral Komack almost fell of the chair, Admiral Barnett was fumbling for the papers which were messed up, and Archer whose face was filled with the beagle's saliva from his licking.

"It's itchy, stop!" Archer cracked into laughter and smiled brightly. His prized beagle, Porthos had returned. "I missed you so much," he petted the dog and placed him on his lap.

"How can I ever thank you, citizen?" Archer turned to the young man who brought his dog to him.

"It's he who found the dog, Admiral," the young man replied pointing at Scotty who waved his hands signaling a "No".

"Not me, you idiot!" Scotty tried to tell Jim. He knew Jim was kind. He always was even though he was cranky some times when he was their Captain.

The admirals dropped their pens. Barnett allowed his paper to fly. Komack choked on his coffee after he tried to take a sip from a new cup.

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk?" the three muttered in unison unable to believe their eyes. Jim was trying to control his laughter. That was the exact reaction he was expecting to see.

"No, sir! I heard this part about my identity on Earth but I certainly have no memory of it. I'm not a Captain, I'm just James Tiberius Kirk," Jim had made his decision. He was paralysed. There was no way he could return to the Enterprise in his current condition, but he would ensure the rest moved on without him. There was still hope for him to return to them as long as he was still alive and the rest would stay together and continue their five-year mission.

* * *

All crew of the Enterprise paid their respect to their former Captain with a salute in a line as Jim wheeled himself past them. Even though he was not suppose to remember them, and he was unable to return to them, they were still ordered by the Admirals to show their respect to him. He was forced to wear his dress uniform and to his surprise, he got an extra pin to his collar, effectively outranked Captain Spock.

There were new faces who replaced those who had lost their lives from the previous battle with Khan and Admiral Marcus as well as those who transferred out due to their lack of commitment towards the five-year mission.

A baby cry brought Jim to his attention.

"Gerard, shh!" it was the mother of the baby trying to rock the baby to hush him.

"How old is he?" Jim asked.

"Three months old, Captain!" the father reported. His tone trembled. The day his son was born was the "death" anniversary to the young man before him.

"May I have the honour to carry the youngest crew of the Enterprise?" Jim asked eagerly. The baby peed all the sudden over Jim's face startling the senior crew who witnessed the scene as the diapers somehow had loosened and fallen off.

"Stop laughing, you two," Dr. McCoy whispered to Scotty and Chekov.

"Same goes to you, Leonard," Carol pointed out. "I know what you are thinking," the truth was everyone found it hard not to laugh. Spock was looking away pretending he never witnessed the scene. He would not admit that he had gone through the same embarrassment just three months ago. His mouth was tilting upwards.

Uhura helped to clean up with the baby's parents while McCoy pushed Jim away to clean him up.

Finally McCoy was alone with Jim. In 1.3 hours time, they would be going in their separate ways. Jim would be returning to Earth for further treatment and physiotherapy while he would continue with the five-year mission with Spock and the rest.

"That's why I say, you can't be left alone," McCoy fussed around Jim like a mother hen again. Jim pouted in dismay. He was an adult; he could take care of himself. As McCoy wiped the urine of Jim face, Jim caught his hands to stop him. McCoy was caught off guard by Jim's action.

"Just want to say thank you," Jim said sincerely locking his bright blue eyes with McCoy.

"Always, Jim!" McCoy ruffled his hair before taking Jim by surprise and giving him a warm hug.

"I'm sorry Jim. I'm sorry for ever wronging you for the bad things that had happened to Jo. Thank you for giving me a chance to ever apologise," McCoy had finally let out all his cooped up guilt and gratefulness towards Jim. Whether Jim remembered him, it no longer mattered. All he wanted was Jim to be happy and untainted by his tragic experience. Jim softened. A teardrop trickled down his cheek onto McCoy's shoulder unknown to him. McCoy would miss Jim and how he would annoy him with dirty jokes, stupid ideas and drag him down for an away mission he did not want to go.

Carol was at the door of the washroom with Spock and Uhura. They were smiling at the sight of the brotherhood.

The senior crew took turns giving their dearest Captain a hug which Jim gave in return. Whether he remembered them or not, they were still friends and they would remain in touch.

"Take care of each other, everyone". Jim said smiling. All of them raised their hands to form a Vulcan salute to Jim. Jim imitated them in return.

"Live long and prosper!"

The crews headed to the Enterprise which was ready to be launched. Spock stole a glance at Jim.

No words were needed between them since the talk by the glass door which separated them. Spock would continue to fulfill Jim's dream. He would see that they completed the mission successfully. Jim would be happy and proud to see that.

Jim watched as The Enterprise disappeared into the distance warping away to their next destination. His body was shaking. Tears were flowing uncontrollably down his cheek. A hand was felt on his shoulder. He had forgotten that there was still someone who was close to him still around.

"Ambassador Spock," Jim looked at Spock Prime. His eyes swollen from the crying.

"Foolish boy," he said, sighing. Ambassador Spock knew his friend much better than his younger counterpart. He knew Jim now was the very same Jim who used to captain the Enterprise. He allowed Jim to let out his emotions freely.

* * *

*One year later*

"The people we picked up from Terra were all settled. Most of them came from Lunar, Copernicus City and they were mysteriously transported away by the phenomenon known as the Nexus which occurs once every few decades. Not much was known about the mysterious phenomenon," Carol updated everybody of the updates from Starfleet.

It was a miracle that they even came across that planet. The Enterprise had attempted to return to the same coordinate where Terra was supposedly located only to find that it had vanished. So had Veridian III. Not even the skeleton they had popped in the torpedoes and fired to the end of the universe could be tracked. They had returned to where they belonged.

McCoy, paranoid as he was, was afraid that the adventure they had on Terra was a farce, and the Jim they had rescued a year ago was an illusion. His constant contact with Sam told him otherwise.

Perhaps the mission on Terra was just a miracle to reunite Jim with the Enterprise.

Jim had been working hard for himself and took it upon himself to take care of Joanna when Sam and Aurelan went on a holidays during his academy break. Joanna was the happiest little girl when she had Uncle Jim to herself. The only problem he and Joanna had was, Jim had never recovered his memories despite the fact that many others did.

So far until now, the Enterprise had visited over thirty different worlds and had over ten first contacts with beings previously unknown to the Federation. Casualties and diseases are inevitable for service onboard the Enterprise. With the capabilities of the crews, casualties were kept at the minimum with McCoy and his medical team working tirelessly.

Spock sat in his quarters in meditation. He missed his mother. He had told his father, Sarek, about his experience on Terra when they returned to the Starbase a year ago. His father, even though he did not show it, he was grateful. He was glad that Amanda was given a new lease on life and hopefully she would be happier there.

His communicator beeped ending his line of thought as he came out of his meditation. Starfleet had sent him and the Enterprise a new mission. Spock almost choked on his coffee after reading the mission spec.

He tapped on his PADD to summon his Chief Medical Officer as he had a job for him.

"May I repeat, are you out of your Vulcan mind to pick up a Starfleet cadet for him to write an observation report on our five-year mission? We are not on an excursion. Space is disease and danger, wrapped in darkness and silence! I'm a doctor, not a baby-sitter!"

"Dcotor, it is contradictory to say that when you are baby-sitting Gerard when his parents are on shift," Spock commented. McCoy muttered curses under his breath as he was being outtalked. He had no words to deny that. He had been a father after all.

"I must correct you that regulation cites that Starfleet cadets are not allowed on practical mission until the third year. As our five-year mission being the first in Starfleet history and considering the degree of danger we are facing, I would not entertain any request for a cadet to come onboard," Spock said in his stoic tone, looking up at the annoyed doctor who stared back at him baffled

"My direct superior is the one coming onboard. I am reassigning you as his personal physician before you start sending me requests later. I thought you will like the job. If not, I shall take you off it," Spock tapped on his PADD only to be stopped by Doctor mother hen.

"NO! Put me on! I will accept the job, Captain!" McCoy replied anxiously. He would gladly accept this job.

They were summoned to Starbase 9 to pick up a certain Fleet Captain who had been assigned to write observation report on the remaining five-year mission as part of his assignment in his refresher course at Starfleet Academy.

"Captain!" the senior crew greeted as they saw a figure on a hoverchair awaiting their arrival. Fleet Captain James T. Kirk was beaming from ear-to-ear looking a lot better than he was when they last see him.

All of them could not wait to bear hug their Captain. Jim was flailing around when the boys, Riley, Chekov and even Scotty jumped at him at once.

"Stop it, stop it, I can't breathe!" Jim cried out in pain even though he was really happy to see them again. While Jim was busy talking to the boys, McCoy approached him and Jim looked up to him only to see McCoy start to ruffle his hair to mess him up.

"You really went and did the impossible this time! Breaking rules again!" McCoy continued to say while Jim trying to wriggle his way out of McCoy.

"You did good! You really did!" what was a five-year mission without Jim? Jim had always wanted to go on this mission but was unable to because he was thought to be dead and the crew went on his behalf. And then, they found him miraculously alive and were forced to separate for obvious reasons. They were to continue their mission while Jim was to return to Earth for further treatment.

Too much had happened during those years since the Wrath of Vengeance. McCoy was really glad that Jim was finally back with them joining them in their remaining mission.

"Stop crying like a baby, Bones!"

"Who are you calling a baby?" McCoy retorted before staring at Jim.

"What did you just call me, kid?"

"Baby?"

"No, the one before".

Jim sighed before he looked up once more and said, "Bones." He was caught off guard when his shoulders were wrapped by the wailing doctor. Spock, Sulu and the girls nodded at Jim who looked up and nodded in return. They finally got their beloved Captain back.

"Welcome home, Jim!"

"I'm home". Jim replied with a warm smile and teary eyes. He was finally home.

Jim stared at the Captain's chair back on the bridge. Tears found their way to his eyes. Jim realized he was the one who became a crybaby.

"Captain, may I have the honour to help you to the chair?" Jim only then realized Spock was standing beside him. Not only that, everyone in their stations was watching him. Jim shook his head.

"Spock, you are the Captain of the Enterprise, you will continue to have the chair! I'm just a guest."

"As per the regulation, I will be glad to."

"Where shall we go next?" Jim asked Spock. He was finally going on the mission of his dreams.

"As you are my superior, I will defer to your good judgment for the next destination," Jim noticed that Spock was relaxing on rules now for letting him to decide despite he was supposed to be the one in charge.

Spock sat in the Captain chair and saw a certain doctor who was standing on the bridge, a rare sight since he became the Captain of the Enterprise. The corner of his lips tilted upwards. Seems that things would revert to how they should be now.

"It's gonna be fun!" Jim told Bones excitedly only to have Bones growling something under his breath.

"Mr. Sulu, take us out!" Spock ordered.

"Aye, Captain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter will put a smile on your face as it did when I wrote it.
> 
> Again, I will leave if Jim will ever fully recover and how he get himself back to the Enterprise despite his current condition up to readers' imagination (of course I have my own idea if I ever write something to address it) :). Please read & review!


End file.
